What Sort of Secrets You'll Find in Japan?
by KurO3Lse3.027
Summary: Haruhi has always wanted to visit Japan, so what happens when her father wins airplane tickets to go with all expenses already paid? She's trilled but there is something strange about it... So what sort of secrets will she reveal about her forgotten past?
1. Chapter 1: It's a Mystery Trip

_So, this Fan-Fic is SoooO NoT like the actual Anime/Manga. But it's still cool.  
I made Kaoru, Haruhi's older brother. And I made Hikaru a Teacher. Idk if the other characters will show up, but hey, I don't even know where I'm going with this story. LOl. Please Read and Enjoy._

* * *

_**Chapter 1; It's a Mystery Trip. **_

_**07/19/08**_

'I CAN'T believe I'm ACTUALLY here…' Haruhi thought as she stood in front of the biggest house she had ever seen in her 17 years of life.

"Woo-w, Dad are we actually staying HERE?!" exclaimed Haruhi's 19 year old brother, Kaoru.

"No honey, this is the main house. We'll be staying in that one." Mr. Fujioka replied as he pointed to the house besides it. _(A/n; SuZuMi: LOl… In this Fan-Fic Haruhi's dad is Still Gay.)_

* * *

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

I looked around, only to see four other houses around the main one, not including the one my family and I were staying at.

"Hey Dad, I still don't understand what's going on here. I know you kinda explained it to me back at home about this Hikaru Hitachiin dude, but I mean, who would GIVE AWAY three airplane tickets, a house to stay at, not to mention food and school expenses? Only a psycho would do such a thing." I looked around a bit more. I still had to agree that if it WAS a psycho, he had some good taste, the place was BEAUTIFUL.

"Honey I told you, I won this trip… remember those tickets I use to buy at the market?" He asked as if I knew what he was talking about.

"I'm gonna have to say… NO…" I replied as I grabbed my bags and walked to the house. Now all I wanted to do was rest. Even if we did come in an airplane, the trip was still long and tiring.

* * *

_**-A few hours ago… Flashback-**_

"Haruhi, wake-up. I have a surprise for you!"

"…" Haruhi yawned as she checked the time, it was barely six-thirty in the morning and last time she checked it was also the FIRST day of summer vacation. This, in her book meant waking up LATE.

"Haruhi… Wakie- Wakie!" Mr. Fujioka yelled from downstairs.

"Dammit… What does he want now…?" Haruhi got out of bed and walked downstairs. "Dad, where are you?!"

"In the kitchen… Hurry, hurry, I need to talk to you!" Mr. Fujioka said really excited.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked as she walked into the kitchen. "What's the surprise you're yelling about?"

"Ok, sit down… you, your brother and I are going to…" He paused.

"To… Where, Dad?" questioned a very confused Haruhi as she went to the fridge to grab something to drink.

"To…" Her dad waited as he saw his daughter taking a big sip of apple juice and then continued saying. "Tokyo, Japan!" Haruhi spit the entire juice, spluttering uncontrollably.

"Wha… wha… WHAT!! We're going WHERE?!"

"You're gonna have to clean that up, young lady." Her dad said with a normal tone of voice, as if he hadn't said anything before.

"Dad… Are you serious?"

"Yes, clean it up."

"No, not that… I mean about the trip… to Japan?" Haruhi asked as she grabbed a mop to clean the apple juice off the floor.

"Oh yes, that too." He said in a calm voice.

"But how, I mean are you for real?" she couldn't believe her ears. Was her dad really speaking the truth or was he just messing with her head as he always did. What in the world was going on here?

"Yes, yes. We leave tonight. Everything has been set and ready."

"So… how did you manage to get the airplane tickets?" Haruhi demanded to at least know that much.

"I won them, with everything already paid." Mr. Fujioka replied with a smile.

"What do you mean… everything?"

"Ah, well, food supplies for at least a month and a well furnish house… That's what I mean by everything."

"Something smells fishy… What is the CATCH? _(A/n; SuZuMi: LOl… I made a funny. Haruhi: Ah, ri… gh…t. )_ ALL this CANNOT possibly be F.R.E.E." She sighed as she spelled the word 'free' and waited for her dad to say what the catch was about.

"Well, there IS a catch… YOU are gonna have to go to SCHOOL there. At least for a semester…"

"But dad, I worked so hard to GRADUATE a year earlier from High School and I so DON'T plan on going to College in Tokyo." Haruhi re-took her sit in front of her dad, placing her juice on the table.

"I know Honey, and that's what I told the guy… but he said and I quote. 'The grade levels in the US and Japan are different, so she would be entering her last year of High School in Tokyo' un-quote." _(A/n; SuZuMi: It's true. Elementary is 4 yrs. Middle school is 3 yrs, and High school is 3 yrs. Since she graduated a year earlier from High School in the USA, she would barely be a Senior in Japan. LOl… )_

"Is that so… Who is 'THE GUY'?" Haruhi didn't understand all that was happening quite well.

"Some guy named Mr. Hikaru Hitachiin, he's a teacher… Actually, I think IF we do go, you might have him as one of your teachers. Yet he's a young teacher, he's only 21 years old."

"Ok… I guess. So, we BETTER hurry and start packing, don't you think?" Haruhi ran up stairs to wake up Kaoru before going to her room to pack. She started getting every cute outfit you could find to take to Tokyo. Her dream of going there was FINALLY coming true! But she still couldn't help wonder who this Mr. Hitachiin guy was.

* * *

_-In the kitchen-_

"Hello?" A male voice said as he answered the phone.

"Hi, this is Fujioka-San. I'm calling to verify that EVERYTHING is set as you had planned and we'll be leaving to Tokyo tonight, Hikaru-Kun."

"Very well… A car will be waiting for your arrival and will take you to your place of stay."

"Okay… And dear…?"

"Yes Sir?" He questioned.

"Try not to sound so OLD. You're only 21 for crying out loud, I knew you since you were in diapers." He said in a sweet voice.

"Hahaha, sorry about that… I sure do miss the OLD days when I used to be Haruhi's NEIGHBOR… before…"

"Let's not remember what happened that day, shall we?" Mr. Fujioka suggested with concern on his voice.

"Yea… We'll talk more about the PLAN when you arrive. Good-Bye and Take Care." And with that said, the line went dead.

"You too, Hikaru-Kun." he said as he placed the phone down.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

"Kaoru go with your sister as I go announce that we have arrived."

"Sure Dad." Kaoru followed Haruhi to the house as Mr. Fujioka walked to the main house.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1!!**_

_I really hope you liked the first Chapter. Please comment and tell me if you want me to keep writing. See you until next time._


	2. Chapter 2: New Plan, New House

_**Chapter 2; New Plan, New House **_

_**07/27/08**_

"_Kaoru go with your sister as I go announce that we have arrived."  
_"_Sure Dad." Kaoru followed Haruhi to the house as Mr. Fujioka walked to the main house._

* * *

Haruhi opened the door, dropping her bags in the doorway. "Woo-w… this is…"

"AMAZING!" both Haruhi and Kaoru said in unison. "Come on; let's go check out the other rooms." Kaoru added as he grabbed Haruhi's bags from the floor.

"Give me those… I can carry my own bags. I'm not a little girl you know."

"Okay, okay, you don't have to bite my head off… Here." Kaoru handed Haruhi her bags with a smile across his face.

They walked up stairs to check out the rest of the house, and to their surprise 'their rooms' were already decorated. _(A/n; SuZuMi: LOl, So too bad, there will be no such thing as 'Shot Gun'. ) _

"OMG, who ever decorated MY room must know me so well. It looks so COOL." Haruhi said as she jumped onto the queen size bed. '…this bed is so comfortable… I could just go to… sleep.' She yawned as she dozed off to dreamland.

Kaoru stood in the doorway, looking at his little sister sleeping. 'Ah, and I was just about to ask her if she wanted to go look around with me. She must've been really tired, falling asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.' He sighed. 'I guess I'll have to wait until she wakes up.' He looked around Haruhi's room, hoping to find a blanket. To his luck there was one on top of the desk. 'Awesome.' He covered his little sister with it carefully without waking her up. "Sleep tight." He whispered as he placed a chair close to her bed. He sat down, looking at his little sister sleep. 'How much I wish that you and I weren't related… I can't believe I've fallen in love with my little sister… I'm the worst.' He leaned over Haruhi, giving her a peck on the lips before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_**-Meanwhile w. Mr. Fujioka-**_

"So Mr. Fujioka how was the flight?" asked Mr. Hitachiin.

"It was tiring." Mr. Fujioka replied with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" added Mr. Hitachiin with a disappointing tone of voice.

"Don't worry too much about it, Hikaru-Kun. In any case, how are the plans going so far? Did you manage to get Haruhi's school schedule to your liking?" Mr. Fujioka asked the young man sitting in front of him.

Mr. Hitachiin crossed his arms and replied. "As a matter of fact, I did. Since Japanese was never taught to her by her Japanese father, I managed to get to teach her two classes. Also it was said by the school administration that she might need a tutor and who else would be BEST for the job, well no other than ME." He gave Mr. Fujioka a mischievous smile before continuing. "The MORE time I spend with her, the BETTER." _(A/n; SuZuMi: Ok so Hikaru Hitachiin-Kun might sound a bit mean… But he's really not. So yea, you'll learn more about this little plan later in the story. )_

"It seems you have everything going to plan, although, me not teaching my daughter Japanese was for your own benefit, Mr. Hitachiin."

"Yes, yes, that is true. Well, Haruhi will start school the day after tomorrow, Wednesday to be more exact. Here is her schedule and her uniform has already been hanged in her closet." Hikaru-Kun said as he handed Mr. Fujioka, Haruhi's schedule. "By the way, Mr. Fujioka, you look lovely today. Sometimes I feel like calling you Mrs. Fujioka instead of Mr."

"Thank you, you flatter me. I'll be heading back now… I don't want my kids to worry or wonder where I went to and come looking for me. That would cause trouble." Mr. Fujioka stood and waited for Hikaru-Kun's reply.

"That WOULD be a trouble." With that said, Mr. Fujioka left the room.

* * *

_**-Back at the House-**_

"Kids, are you done unpacking?!" Mr. Fujioka yelled from the entrance as he took his shoes off.

"Shh dad, Haruhi's sleeping… She must've been really tired because she knocked out as soon as she got home." Kaoru semi whispered from up-stairs.

"Is that so… Are you done unpacking, Kaoru?"

"Almost…" Kaoru replied with laughter. He had been playing most of the time since he decided to bring his X-Box 360 and the coolest part was that he had a Big-Screen TV in his room.

"Okay Honey, hurry up. In the mean time, I'll prepare dinner. I'm quite sure your sister would be up by the time I'm finish." Mr. Fujioka walked into the kitchen to start dinner. On the other hand, Kaoru went back to his room to finish unpacking his clothing and what not.

* * *

_**-Haruhi's Room… Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

I woke up to a sudden noise outside in the balcony. 'Wait, I have a balcony. Wow, cool.' I thought as I walked out to check it out. I must've been asleep for quite some time since it was already dark. As I looked around I saw nothing, only the sight of a beautiful 

back-yard. "I expected it to look creepy since it's so dark out, but instead it looks GORGEOUS." I said to no one in particular, yet someone replied.

"It does, doesn't it?" As I turned to my side I couldn't help but scream a little as I saw a young man in between 18-20 on the other side of the balcony's railing. "Sorry, did I scare you?" He questioned as he crossed the railing onto the balcony.

"Ah, yea… WHO are you?" I couldn't help but back away as he got closer to me. He gave me a playful smile before answering. I couldn't deny that it was a cute smile, and even if it was dark I could still see his face, he had light brown colored eyes, and light brown hair. Wow, he sure was Handsome.

"Oh, I'm Hikaru Hitachiin. You must be Ms. Fujioka. Am I right?" It took me a while to response since I was dazed by his smile.

"… Ah… Yea, Haruhi Fujioka, but call me Haruhi. So, you're the psycho that gave away those free airplane tickets?" I said as I realized what I had just called him. 'SNAP, did I just call him a psycho? IDIOT!'

"Psycho…?" He gave me a weird look.

'Damn I blew it!' I thought, but as I was about to say something he started laughing.

"Yea, well… That WOULD be me… but I'm no psycho, I'm just Generous. Other than being a psycho, I will also be one of your teachers at school. I spoke to your dad earlier today and handed her, I mean him your schedule, and your uniform is hanged in your closet." He gave me a warm smile, but something else caught my attention.

"Uhm… Not to be rude or anything, since this house does belong to you, but… Why did you come up through the balcony?" He looked surprise by my question and by the look of his expression it seemed he did not have an explanation. _(A/n; SuZuMi: LOl, I love it when unintentionally I make a sentence rhyme. 'Question, Expression, Explanation.' ) _"Mr. Hitachiin?" He looked at me, then into my room.

"I think I should be going back…" And with that said, he crossed the railing and jumped down.

"Be careful…" But as I looked down to see if he was ok, he was no longer there. My brother opened the door and saw that I was awake and out in the balcony.

"Hey, were you talking to someone just now, and what are you doing out there?" He asked as he looked around.

I looked back down and replied. "No… not really, I barely woke up right now and noticed that I had a balcony. I just wanted to check it out." I went back into the room, closing the doors.

"Ok. Dinner's ready, dad send me to come and wake you up. Come on, let's go downstairs." I followed Kaoru out the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen, still wondering why Mr. Hitachiin didn't reply my question.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2!!**_

_So that's it. What did you think of Chapter 2?? Surprise that Kaoru is in Love with Haruhi?? LOl. Well Please comment and keep reading!!_


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery Me, Mystery You

_**Chapter 3; Mystery Me, Mystery You. **_

_**07/27/08**_

_I looked back down and replied. "No… not really, I barely woke up right now and noticed that I had a balcony. I just wanted to check it out." I went back into the room, closing the doors.  
_"_Ok. Dinner's ready, mom send me to come and wake you up. Come on, let's go downstairs." I followed Kaoru out the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen, still wondering why Mr. Hitachiin didn't reply my question. _

* * *

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

It was silent as we all ate dinner but I couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Hitachiin's smile; that playful smile he gave me and those light brown eyes of his; that light brown hair, everything about him. 'I still don't understand why he wouldn't answer my question. Was he not supposed to be here or something? I don't know… I just hope I see him tomorrow… or at school.' I thought, but then again I didn't actually know when exactly I was entering school. "Hey dad, when am I entering school?" I had to ask, I mean Mr. Hitachiin did say that he had given my dad my schedule.

"Oh, on Wednesday… I forgot to give you your schedule since when I got back you were asleep. I placed it on the entrance table." He replied.

I finished my food as fast as possible but not too fast as for my family to notice, because if they did they would suspect something. "I'm done, may I be excuse? I'm still a bit tired, I just want to go back and lie down a bit." Of course I lied, I had slept almost all day, and I wasn't tired at all.

"Sure thing honey, you may be excuse." My dad replied. On the other hand Kaoru gave me a weird look. I knew that look… it meant that he didn't believe a single word I had said.

I stood from my sit and placed my dish on the sink, giving it a rinse before heading out the door. Looking at Kaoru one last time, he still had that look. 'Oh well, I better expect him at my room when he's done eating. Then again he might just fall asleep; he does go to sleep really early.' I thought as I went to grab my schedule from the entrance table and walked up to my room.

* * *

_-Still in the Kitchen-_

"Dad, don't you think Haruhi was acting a little weird? When I went to get her, she was outside on the balcony looking down really surprised or shocked, as if someone had just been there." Kaoru said as he placed his plate in the sink rinsing it.

"What do you mean, Kaoru?"

"Well I don't know. I thought I heard her talking to someone; it seemed like a male's voice. But when I opened the door no one was there and when I asked Haruhi if she was talking to any one she said that she wasn't. Maybe it was my imagination, but I doubt it."

'It couldn't be Hikaru-Kun, could it?' Mr. Fujioka thought as he washed the dishes, Kaoru sitting back down.

"Don't worry about it Kaoru, I'm sure it was nothing. You know how Haruhi is… Maybe she was just talking to herself and you imagined it being a guy's voice. Don't think too much about it. Now you need to rest, we have a long day tomorrow." Mr. Fujioka gave Kaoru a kiss on the forehead and patted his head.

"Dad, stop doing that… It makes me feel as if I was 10 or something." He laughed a bit then continued. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"That my boy is a surprise. Now, now, go to your room and rest."

"Dad, I'm 19, do you think I'm going to go to sleep right now? Come on it's barely 8:00 pm. Never gonna happen." He walked up to his room closing the door behind him.

Mr. Fujioka waited about 10 minutes before going up to Kaoru's room to check on him. He opened the door only to see a sleeping Kaoru. "Sure Honey, never gonna happen." _(A/n; SuZuMi: LOl. That's cute… He ended up falling asleep anyways. Mr. Fujioka: Of course he did, I know my children. Kaoru always goes to sleep really early. Kaoru: I Do Not! Mr. Fujioka: Kaoru… Kaoru: Ok, ok, maybe I do. SuZuMi: LOl. What a Happy Family. ) _He whispered as he closed the door and headed to his own room.

* * *

_**-In Haruhi's Room… Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

I lay on my bed, scanning the piece of paper in my hands. Checking if possibly I had any classes with Mr. Hitachiin, to my luck I DID. I had TWO classes with him, English Lit and Japanese Lit. I placed the paper on my desk and walked out to the balcony.

The cool breeze of the night felt so good, and as I had seen earlier the back-yard looked gorgeous. I sighed as I looked around hoping for Mr. Hitachiin to be there. I was about to go back in when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Why are you sighing?" Mr. Hitachiin asked as he crossed the railing onto the balcony. I turned around and shrugged.

"Just because, I guess… So what brings YOU here, once again?" I asked as I stood besides him, I leaned on the railing looking out at the large trees surrounding the area.

"Curiosity…" Was his only reply as he too leaned on the railing, looking at me.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye. I was still looking out at the trees not wanting to look him in the eyes. If I did, I was sure I would melt.

"Yea, well lucky me, I'm not a cat." He laughed. "So how do you like the house so far, and your room?"

"You could say it's really homie… and MY room, it's Awesome. I like it a lot." I finally turned to look at him and he had that playful smile on his face.

"That's good to know." He replied in somewhat a whisper.

"Mr. Hitachiin…?"

"Call me Hikaru. Mr. Hitachiin is my father." He laughed. _(A/n; SuZuMi: More like his mom, in the Manga it said that they had their mother's last-name instead of their dad's… Then again this fan-fic is sooo not like the manga or anime. LOl. )_

"Hikaru… Mmh… I don't know if I can, it feels weird calling my soon-to-be-teacher by his first name." It did feel weird. If I do remember correctly he's 4 years older than me. How can I be so formal with him?

"Don't worry about it. I really do want you to call me Hikaru… Being called 'Mr.' all the time is sort of annoying." He said with that playful smile I like.

"But… You're my teacher." He gave me a disappointing look then said.

"Ok let's make a deal. At school you may call me Hitachiin-Sensei or Mr. Hitachiin but that's only if other people are around, when we're alone and at home call me Hikaru… how's that?"

"Ok… " I smiled at him and nodded. 'Wow, when he said 'At Home' it felt as if we were a married couple.' I thought, looking him in the eye.

"Ok. So what were you going to ask me?"

Oh that's true I had a question for him. "Ah… that is… you didn't answer my question from before. Why did you come up through the balcony? And now that I think about it, maybe you're not even here to speak with me and I'm taking your time…"

"No, no, I did come here to speak with you… and I came up through your balcony because… well… I don't want any one to know I'm here… I'm not supposed to be here." He had a weird look on his face… I don't know why or what it meant, but I did know that it was best to just leave it at that.

* * *

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

"Well… I'm glad… I mean… It's just that you remind me of someone I used to know…" Haruhi gave Hikaru a smile.

"Is that so… who, if I may know?" He asked with curiosity written all over his face.

"My best friend… You're gonna think that I'm weird or crazy…"

"Why would I think that?"

Haruhi looked out to the back-yard; she scanned it and found a pond close to the house, the moon's reflection on it. "Because… I don't remember anything about him… The only things I know is the stuff my brother, Kaoru, told me about him… Yet Kaoru never told me the boy's name and there were no pictures or memories of him around the house. But I feel he was my best friend because Kaoru told me that boy and I were always together, we were inseparable, yet Kaoru never saw him… he doesn't know how the boy looked like… but…but…" Tears started falling out Haruhi's eyes. "I… don't know anything about… him… Every time I try to remember… I start crying… sometimes I even start yelling… my dad or Kaoru always need… to calm me down. If he was so special to me… then why… why did I forget about him… why?" She started crying harder and gasping for air. Hikaru didn't know what to do… how to calm her down. All that came into his mind was to hold her tight in a protective embrace.

"Hey, hey, don't cry anymore ok… It's not your fault… Maybe… maybe it was best for you to forget about him… Just calm down, relax… Don't cry, ok?" He started caressing the back of her head with one hand as the other held her closer to him.

Somehow the warmth of his body against hers and the caressing made her relax… She started breathing normally and without noticing she fell asleep in Hikaru's arms.

"I'm sorry Haruhi… It really wasn't your fault… It was mine… It's my entire fault you feel this way now… It was my fault you lost all memory of… Me. I never meant to hurt you… I never meant to. I'm sorry and I hope one of these days… you'll forgive me." Hikaru said as he walked into the room… He undid the bed, placing Haruhi on it, covering her with the blanket. "Haruhi… Sorry." He gave her a slight kiss on the lips before leaving through the balcony.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 3!!**_

_Well that's it. Have you guys/ gals notice the date on the top of each paper, well that's when I wrote each chapter. But since I think my stories aren't that good, I never really felt like uploading them. So if you actually like the Fan-Fic please comment and keep on reading. I'm so gonna try to upload all the chapters that I have until now soon. So far I have till chapter 7, but I'm making a few changes._

_Please Read and Comment. _


	4. Chapter 4: A Dream of Reality

_**Chapter 4; A Dream of Reality. **_

_**07/28/08**_

_Somehow the warmth of his body against hers and the caressing made her relax… She started breathing normally and without noticing she fell asleep in Hikaru's arms.  
_"_I'm sorry Haruhi… It really wasn't your fault… It was mine… It's my entire fault you feel this way now… It was my fault you lost all memory of… Me. I never meant to hurt you… I never meant to. I'm sorry and I hope one of these days… you'll forgive me." Hikaru said as he walked into the room… He undid the bed, placing Haruhi on it, covering her with the blanket. "Haruhi… Sorry." He gave her a slight kiss on the lips before leaving through the balcony._

* * *

Haruhi woke up as she felt the sun hitting her eyes. She sat up on the bed, looking around… "Where am I?" She yawned as she remembered, she was in Japan. She looked to the side noticing the balcony doors were still open. Then the memory of Hikaru holding her tight appeared on her head making her blush a bright red. "I better not think too much about it. I bet it meant nothing to him, so I really shouldn't blush." She stood up and as she sighed, closed the doors. "Who am I kidding; I bet just by the mention of his name I'll blush… can't be helped."

Haruhi looked around her room; it actually seemed bigger than what she remembered last night. She had a Big-Screen TV and a Lap-Top. A walk-in closet, a bathroom with a bathtub that looked like a Jacuzzi, besides it was a shower with semi-see through glass. The room itself was HUGE. It was Definitely her DREAM- ROOM. "Did I die and go to Heaven? This place is GREAT! I love it here."

She grabbed a pair of undergarments, one of the cute outfits she had and a towel, heading to the bathroom to take a shower. She turned on the hot water and undressed. The hot water slid down her hair onto her back, it felt relaxing.

* * *

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**__(A/n; SuZuMi: I like writing it in a 1__st__ person P.O.V better, I can express the character's feelings/emotions better. I think… )_

I closed my eyes as I let the hot water run all over my body, relaxing my muscles. It felt nice just to relax and let all my thoughts slip away. I opened my eyes as I got the Shampoo from its resting place and poured some on my hand. It had a scent of STRAWBERRY. 'Hmm, my favorite…' I thought as I spread it on my hair. As I poured the Conditioner on my hand I noticed it had the same scent. 'Sweet Strawberry…' I washed away the remaining of the Shampoo off my hair before spreading the Conditioner on it. I washed the rest of my body with a Shower Gel… 'Strawberry Scented… Hmm, it smells really good.'

I got out of the shower, drying myself up with the towel. I put on the cute outfit I had picked out and brushed my hair into a pony-tail. _(A/n; SuZuMi: I decided to have Haruhi with long hair, just as it comes out in the Anime/ Manga when she was in Middle School. )_ I put on a bit of make-up, nothing much really; just powder, eye-liner and lip-gloss. I heard a knock on the door. I knew who it was…

"Hey Haruhi are you decent?" Kaoru asked as he opened the door, covering his eyes with his hand. I had to laugh a bit; I mean he ALWAYS did the same routine every morning.

"Yea, I am." I replied as I looked at him uncover his eyes with a smile on his face.

"You look really pretty, as always." And each morning, NO MATTER what I wore he told me that same line. Ah, Brother.

"Thank you." I looked at his expression, it seemed different this morning. "Is something the matter, Kaoru? You seem gloomy." I questioned as I walked up to him, placing one hand on his forehead, checking if he had a fever.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I just couldn't sleep that well last night with the rustling of the trees. Other than that, I'm ok." He replied as he grabbed my hand. 'You really do look really pretty, Haruhi.' He thought. "Come on let's go, dad is waiting for us downstairs. He has a 'surprise' for us. Don't know what it is, so don't ask me."

"Ah, dad and his surprises, I wonder what it is this time." I questioned to myself as Kaoru still held my hand.

"Don't know…" We walked down the stairs and into the living room. 'Hold it; I didn't know we had a living room. Damn, I need to search the house more. Yesterday, Kaoru and I only searched the second floor.' I mentally sighed as I saw my dad sitting on the sofa, a man on his side. I couldn't see his face since he was looking the other way. Yet he looked utterly familiar. 'It couldn't be, could it?' I asked myself as I sat in front of them, Kaoru still holding onto my hand. 'It is him, Hikaru.'

"Ah, Kaoru… you can let go now…" I whisper as I pointed to my hand.

"Aha, sorry." he replied letting my hand go.

"Haruhi, Honey, this is Hikaru Hitachiin, the man I told you about."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Hitachiin." I greeted him with a smile, pretending as if I didn't know him.

"The pleasure is ALL mine, Ms. Haruhi. Your father was just telling me what a great student you are, I look forward to being YOUR teacher." He finished saying with that playful smile of his.

'OMG, I hope I don't blush…' I turned to look at my father, then back at Hikaru. "Is that so… I hope he hasn't brag that much about me, I'm nothing special." I could see from the corner of my eye my brother giving me a weird look. I turned to look at my brother and smiled.

"Oh yea dad, what's the surprise?" Kaoru asked as I turned back to look at him. He smiled and looked at Hikaru.

"Well Kaoru, you and I are going out to 'explore' as for Haruhi, she'll be leaving with Mr. Hitachiin to check out the school." He stood from the sofa and signaled Kaoru out 

the living room door. I heard the entrance door open and close. I looked from the door to Hikaru and back at the door.

"Aah… What just happened? Did I just get PLAYED by my own father or something?" I could hear Hikaru laugh a bit by my statement. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…" he coughed twice to make his voice normal. "Nothing… It's just, how can you think that of your own father?" He laughed a bit more, covering it up with coughs.

"Because this is not the first time he has done this. I know my father."

"Wait, you mean to tell me he has left you with other guys before?" I could hear a jealous tone of voice and his facial expression changed too… but why?

"Ah, no, no… Not with guys. Like with his gal friends, gay friends or baby-sitters. Don't get the wrong idea. I'm guessing he trusts you, maybe because you're a teacher. What I'm trying to say is that he has never left me alone with a guy other than my brother, he's too over-protective."

"Oh, ok…" At that I could hear his tone of voice go back to normal as well as his expression. 'Although that doesn't quite make me that happy either… I know Kaoru loves Haruhi… Since we were little kids, he always said he was going to marry her. Then again, I'm lucky that he never actually met me in person.'

"Yea… So, where exactly are you taking me?" I asked to change the subject.

* * *

_**-Meanwhile w. Kaoru & Mr. Fujioka at the Market-**_

"Dad, why did you leave her alone with that guy? You barely know the dude!" Kaoru had an annoyed expression on his face. He didn't like his little sister being alone with a man that wasn't him. Although something about the guy looked familiar, he couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

"Don't worry Kaoru, he's a teacher. It's not as if she was in DANGER or something. Besides they're going to tour the school, not go on a DATE. Also don't call me 'Dad' when we're in public, at least call me Ranka-San or something." He smiled as he thought 'Well, if Hikaru-Kun plays his cards right, it MIGHT turn into a DATE.' He turned to look at his son. "Here hold these bags." Mr. Fujioka said as he handed Kaoru bags full of groceries.

"But Ranka-San..." He was cut off.

"Don't 'but' me Mr. If you went with them, then who would have helped me carry all this groceries, mhm?" He said as he handed him more bags.

"… I guess…" He sighed. 'Why did she give him that warm smile? She didn't even know him! What was Haruhi thinking letting Ranka-San trick her like that? Argh, I 

can't wait until I get home. I need to be by Haruhi's side! I want her close to me.' Kaoru thought as he tried carrying all the bags.

* * *

_**-Back w. Haruhi and Hikaru –**_

"Well as your dad said, I'm taking you to check out the school. This way you won't be so lost tomorrow."

"Very well, Mr. Hitac… I mean, Hikaru. Show the way." Hikaru smiled as he heard his name coming from Haruhi's lips. Those lips that he had slightly kiss the night before.

"Lets go, I also want to show you around, if that's ok with you though?" He asked as he signaled Haruhi out the door.

"That would be awesome." She replied as she followed Hikaru out. 'Being with someone as HANDSOME as Hikaru all day is like a DREAM come TRUE.' She thought as they walked side by side.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 4!!**_

_Ok Ok. So what did you think about THIS chapter?? Is it getting interesting, or boring??  
Well comment please and let me know. Please also keep on reading!!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret Begins

_**Chapter 5; The Secret Begins **_

_**07/29/08**_

"_Lets go, I also want to show you around, if that's ok with you though?" He asked as he signaled Haruhi out the door.  
_"_That would be awesome." She replied as she followed Hikaru out. 'Being with someone as HANDSOME as Hikaru all day is like a DREAM come TRUE.' She thought as they walked side by side. _

* * *

"Ok, so we'll be taking the limousine, and…" He was cut off by Haruhi.

"Wait, wouldn't it be better if we walked… I mean I doubt the school is that far and besides, it would help to know which street I'll have to go through by walking. And once we get to the school we could take the bus, I could pay, its no problem…"

"No, that's fine, I'll pay. I didn't know you wanted to walk, that's all. Let's do it your way, then. Shall we?" He pointed to the direction of the school as they started walking once again side by side.

* * *

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

I knew I was blushing madly and I couldn't help but look the other way. Walking side by side with him felt as if we were on a date or something. It was a feeling which I couldn't possibly describe. It just felt… It felt nice, it felt right.

"Hikaru, if it's not a bother may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, it wouldn't be a bother at all. You may ask me anything." He said with a warm smile.

"Uhm, it's kind of embarrassing… but are you really 21 years old? ...What I'm trying to say it that… You look way younger." I smiled and I could swear I saw him blush before he rapidly turned around. He coughed a couple of times before answering.

"Yea… yea, I am. So how old do I look?" He question with a playful smile on his face.

"Well, in my opinion you look no older than 19." Oh yea, I was working my charm; giving him a sexy yet playful smile, making eye contact with him, he would fall for me soon.

It took him a while to finally reply, yet his voice was cracked. "… Ah… Really?"

"Yea" I replied in a semi whisper. The rest of the way was silent. 'I guess I took it too far.' I mentally giggled as the image of Hikaru blushing reappeared on my head.

'I can't believe I'm being played by her. Aha, it's not as if it bothers me, it actually shows that she's interested in me. Wait… So does this mean that she's falling for me as much as I am for her?'

I could see Hikaru looking at me from the corner of my eye. At first with a confuse expression but then it changed and he smiled. That of course caught me by surprise and I couldn't help but turn to look at him.

"Hey." He said in a whisper, bringing both of us back to earth.

"Hi." I too replied in a whisper. I couldn't stop looking at him. 'How can I be falling for him so fast? I don't even know him, yet I can't help it. He's just too, argh, I don't know. What am I gonna do, what if he doesn't feel the same way? OMG I bet I'm just making a fool of myself.' I mentally sighed as I looked the other way with a depress look on my face.

* * *

_**-Hikaru's P.O.V- **__(A/n; SuZuMi: Ok this is kinda hard for me, to make it a guy's P.O.V since I have no idea how a guy thinks, but I'm gonna make it as good as possible, so just bare with me. )_

When I saw Haruhi suddenly turning the other way I couldn't help but wonder why. Had I done anything to make her uncomfortable or something? "Hey are you ok?" I had to make sure that nothing was bothering her.

She still wouldn't look at me. It took her a moment to reply, while still looking the other way. "Yea… I'm fine…" I could hear her sigh from under her breath.

"Are you sure?" I couldn't help but be concern. We were talking all cool, and all of a sudden she became gloomy. Did I say or do something that I wasn't supposed to?

"Yea…" She replied in a low voice.

"Ok… In any case, we're here." I said as we stood in front of the school. I could see some of my students out in the hall way from the windows. 'I hope I don't bump into any of my fan-girls. If I do it would cause trouble for Haruhi.' I thought as we started walking into the school. "So… Aah… Is it ok if we go to the office first? I need to check something important."

"Sure…" She simply replied as she followed me to the Main Office. I signaled her to sit on one of the chairs in the office as I went to talk with the secretary.

"Oh Mr. Hitachiin, are you here to pick up tomorrow's assignments?" Ms. Minami questioned. As she looked behind me, she couldn't help but be shocked "Is this she?" She asked in a whisper as she pointed to Haruhi with the folder containing the assignments.

"It is." I replied as I took the folder from her hand. "I'm in a bit of a hurry. Don't want the others to see me with her; it will only bring her trouble." She understood what I meant by 'others' as she nodded in agreement.

"Go, go, they're about to come out." Ms. Minami said as she gave me a warm smile and a look saying 'Good Luck'.

"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I took Haruhi's hand, bringing her back to reality. 'I don't know what's up with her, but I'll make her snap out of it.' I thought as we walked out the office's doors. "Come on, we need to leave and fast." I said as I still held her hand.

"Wait…Hold on, why?!" Haruhi asked as she had confusion written all over her face. I couldn't explain it right now, it was too late.

I could see the 'others' coming out of the classroom. 'Shoot!' It was all I could think, as I tried to find another way out of this mess. "Haruhi, do you trust me?!"

"Why the sudden question, Hikaru?"

"Just answer, do you?" I had to act fast, the girls were getting closer and if they saw me with Haruhi, well I didn't wanna imagine what they would say or do.

"I… Of course, I do." That's all I wanted to hear. I held her hand tighter as I pulled her into the empty science room, being the closest room to us. I pushed her onto the wall holding her close to my body and covered her mouth with my hand. I could tell she was beyond confused, but I couldn't risk her being hated at school because of me. I waited until all the noise had disappeared before relaxing and taking my hand off Haruhi's mouth.

I looked down at Haruhi, as I noticed that our lips were only centimeters apart. I could tell that she had noticed too because she started blushing a crimson color. I didn't know what to do, if to make the distance between out lips disappear or just hold back my desire to kiss her.

"Hikaru…?" She said in a whisper. Yet that voice… that voice calling my name, sweet, sweet voice.

"Haru…hi…" I had to… I had to make the distance between our lips… disappear, giving her a soft and gentle kiss. I didn't know how she was gonna respond to it as we parted. I looked for any sign of disliking or hatred of my doing, but I found nothing… just a confused girl standing in front of me. "Haruhi… I'm sorry…" I took a few steps back.

"Mr. Hitachiin… Please take me home…" The look of confusion was still expressed on her face and I didn't know what to do to change it.

"Yea… Ok…" I opened the door and waited until she went out before closing it behind me. 'Why did she call me 'Mr. Hitachiin'? Didn't we agree that she would call me Hikaru when we were alone? DAMN, I blew it!! Why did I have to kiss her?! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!' I kept mentally cursing to myself as well as punching myself on the face.

* * *

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

I couldn't believe he had kissed me. I couldn't get it in my head. I didn't hate it, yet I couldn't express how I actually felt. It was as if every emotion except confusion had been automatically locked up. 'Argh, what am I gonna do? I wanna show him that I didn't mind him kissing me, because… Well because I like him… I like him a lot. But my words won't come out. All I could say was 'Mr. Hitachiin… Please take me home…' But truth be told, I don't wanna go home, I wanna spend more time with him. And why in the world did I call him 'Mr. Hitachiin' DAMN!!'

The walk home was silent and I couldn't come up with anything to break it. By the looks of it neither could he.

* * *

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

"Haruhi… I… Ah, never mind." Haruhi turned to look at Hikaru as he started talking but then turned back around when he said 'never mind'.

"Hikaru…?"

"Yes?"

"Why… why'd you kiss… me?" She questioned as she tried to look at him straight in the eye, searching for an answer, and now that she thought about it, his lips on hers felt familiar… As if she had already felt them.

"Ah, well you see…" He looked down at his feet... 'Should I tell her that I like her?' He questioned himself mentally. "Haruhi… would you mind going with me to a café? I'll explain everything."

"… Sure." She replied with a warm smile on her face.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 5!!**_

_Ok, ok… So I know that Haruhi in the Anime and Manga isn't like this. But I mean, haven't you ever wonder how she would be like if she had a lovey-dovey emotion/ behavior… More like Personality. (That's the word I was actually looking For.) Just try to imagine Haruhi more girlish, Idk, more like all the fans of the Host Club. LOl._

_Then again, if you guyz/ galz, don't like the way I'm making Haruhi act, just tell me and I'll make her like she is in the Anime and Manga._

_By the way, Please Comment and Keep on Reading!!_


	6. Chapter 6: The Secret is Out

_**Chapter 6; The Secret is Out. **_

_**08/16/08**_

"_Why… why'd you kiss… me?" She questioned as she tried to look at him straight in the eye, searching for an answer.  
_"_Ah, well you see…" He looked down at his feet... 'Should I tell her that I like her?' He questioned himself mentally. "Haruhi… would you mind going with me to a café? I'll explain everything."  
_"… _Sure." She replied with a warm smile on her face._

* * *

They walked in silent once more, side by side. Once in a while they would both turn and smile at one another. As they arrived to the Café, Hikaru as the gentlemen he is opened the door for Haruhi.

"Thank you…" She said as she walked in. He on the other hand just smiled.

A young girl took them to their table, besides the window. She handed them their menu and with an 'I'll be back in a minute to take your order' and a smile, she left.

Haruhi scanned the menu in her hands, everything looked so delicious. Hikaru just looked at her with a 'should I tell her, or not?' expression on his face.

'Damn, I don't know what to do. I brought her here to tell her everything, but if I do tell her, how would she react? Also what would Mr. Fujioka say? Telling her would mean that the whole plan would go down the drain. Yet, not telling her might cause her to hate me. On the other hand, I can just lie to her… But if I do, I would have to keep up with the plan… Argh, what should I do?!' Hikaru thought as he mentally punched himself several times. He sighed under his breath before saying. "So, are you ready to order?" He opened his menu, which had been on the table this whole time, and scanned it a bit before putting it back down.

"Mmh, I don't know, everything looks so good…" _(A/n; SuZuMi: Remember people it's a Café, so mostly everything in the menu is like light breakfasts or deserts. )_ "Okay, I know what I want… how about you?" She asked as she placed the menu back on the table on top of the other.

"Yea, I'll just get the usual." He replied as he called the young lady over to take their order.

"Would you like the usual, Sir?" She asked in a gentle, yet flirtatious way.

"You know me to well, Sasha-Chan." He replied with a laugh.

"Of course, Hikaru-San" She looked at Haruhi. "What about you, Miss?"

"Just a French-Vanilla Cappuccino and a slice of Apple-Pie" Haruhi replied giving Hikaru a sweet smile.

Sasha gave her a fake smile before leaving with their order.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi giving her a smile. "So you like Apple-Pie, uh?" He slapped himself mentally. 'So you like Apple-Pie, cant I come up with something better!?'

"Yea, my mother used to bake apple pies when I was younger, I really liked them."

They smiled at each other as Sasha returned with their order.

"Here's your order Hikaru-San… Ah, here is yours, miss…"

"Sasha, let me introduce you two… This is Haruhi; she is a student of mine and a really good friend."

"Oh nice to meet you, Miss Haruhi, when I saw you with Mr. Hikaru-San I so thought that you two were a couple." Sasha said as smiled at Haruhi a semi-fake semi-real smile.

"Oh no, I would never date my Sensei. That would go against so many rules and that would be such a bad idea." Haruhi said as she took a bite of her Apple-Pie.

"Is that so? Well I hope you enjoy your meal. It was nice meeting you, Miss Haruhi."

"The pleasure was all mine." Haruhi replied with a sweet smile across her face.

Hikaru couldn't help but think about what Haruhi had just said, 'So she would never date her Sensei…' He looked at Haruhi and while smiling asked. "What about… get married to your Sensei. Would that be a Good Idea?" He said all of a sudden, making Haruhi drop the fork she had just picked up.

"…What exactly are you trying to say by that?" Haruhi asked, with confusion written all over her face.

"Haruhi… The reason I kissed you was because… You and I are engaged… to be married. And I'm also… deeply in love with you."

* * *

_**End of Chapter 6!!**_

_So, that's the end fro chapter 6. I know I know, it's like super short. But College is taking too much time out of me. LOl. But I promise that I will try my best to update longer chapters and sooner than I did this one. _

_So please keep on reading and don't forget to comment. _

_Oh, by the way, I would really love if you guys will give me a hand, telling me what is it that you would like to happen in the upcoming chapters. I know for a fact that with your ideas the chapters will be better!!_


	7. Chapter 7: Misunderstanding?

_**Chapter 7; Misunderstanding...?? **_

_**09/21/08**_

_Hikaru couldn't help but think about what Haruhi had just said, 'So she would never date her Sensei…' He looked at Haruhi and while smiling asked. "What about… get married to your Sensei. Would that be a Good Idea?" He said all of a sudden, making Haruhi drop the fork she had just picked up.  
_"…_What exactly are you trying to say by that?" Haruhi asked, with confusion written all over her face.  
_"_Haruhi… The reason I kissed you was because… You and I are engaged… to be married. And I'm also… deeply in love with you." _

* * *

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

"Hold on a minute… Marriage talking Sensei, say what?!" I couldn't believe my ears, had I actually heard right?

"Our engagement has been planned for years. I wasn't suppose to tell you any of this until we both had gotten to know each other better, but I don't know why, I just couldn't hold my feelings back. I really am sorry for lying to you…"

I couldn't understand what was going on… No, that's not it. I didn't want to understand. I looked at him directly in the eyes, searching for an answer but found nothing. "I… I too am Sorry…" I said as I stood up, placing some money on the table and walking out the door, leaving a shocked and speechless Hikaru still sitting.

* * *

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

Hikaru finally realized what had just happened. Snapping out of his dumb-found moment, he asked Sasha for the check and once everything was paid, he ran after Haruhi.

As he caught up to her, he held her by the wrist… "Wait…" He started saying as he tried to catch his breath before continuing. "I didn't mean to catch you by surprise and I definitely didn't mean to tell you all of it in one blow. But what I did mean was that I'm DEEPLY and UNCONTROLABLY in Love with You. So, will you at least give me a chance to prove to you my feelings are true and pure?"

"I don't know… I have to think about it… Let's go home, shall we?" Haruhi said with a low tone in her voice.

"Sure…" Hikaru replied as they walked side-by-side, Hikaru still holding her from her wrist.

The whole walk was silent and neither of them knew how to break it. They finally arrive and walked into the house. To both their surprise, Haruhi's dad was back.

"Oh, back so soon?" Mr. Fujioka questioned when he saw them walking into the kitchen.

"Yea… I'm gonna go up to my room… I bet you two have a lot to talk about…" Haruhi added as she walked out the kitchen door and up the stairs into her room.

Kaoru heard Haruhi's door close and rapidly walked out of his room to go check on her.

* * *

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

I heard a knock on the door and I knew exactly who it was. "Come in." I said. Kaoru walked into my room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, is everything ok? Did you have fun…?" He questioned, yet I knew exactly what he wanted to know and that was if anything had happened between Hikaru and Me.

"Yea, everything's fine… The school was ok, nothing special actually." I replied with a fake-smile on my face. "So, how was your day at the market with dad?" I asked before he could make any more questions.

"How did you know I went to the market with dad?"

"It's because you smell like vegetables." We both laughed a bit, but he did smell really bad.

"It was ok; he made me call him, ah her, Ranka-San." We laughed again, yet he did smelled really bad and I made a face, which he noticed. "I'll go take a shower right now…" He said as he sat on the chair besides the bed. "So, what's bothering you?" He asked all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" I rapidly said.

"Haruhi, I know you very well, and I can tell that something is bothering you. So will you please tell me what it is?"

"Kaoru, you're thinking too much, I swear nothing is bothering me. So don't worry too much about it." I gave him a kiss on the cheek as to assure him that nothing was bothering me, but I mean, he WAS right, Something WAS Bothering ME.

"Fine, I'll let you off the hook just this once, but be ware that next time you're like this I won't let you off that easily."

"Sure, sure… Now go take a shower, because you're stinking up my room." I said, kicking him out of my room.

I sighed as I imagined Kaoru's reaction when he finds out about my engagement with Hikaru. 'I know you love me Kaoru. I know you don't think of me as just your younger sister, but I can't do anything about it. I know that you don't try anything towards me, because you think that we're blood related, but the truth is… Kaoru you are not my brother.' I thought as I walked out to the balcony. 'Kaoru… what would you do if you knew the truth?'

* * *

_-In the kitchen-_

"I'm sorry Mr. Fujioka…" Hikaru started saying.

"Why are you sorry, Honey?" Mr. Fujioka asked as he signaled him into the living room.

"I… I told her about the engagement… but not before kissing her. I know, you don't have to say it, I blew it! I ruined it… I…" But before he could continue with his break down, Mr. Fujioka stopped him.

"Hikaru-Kun, hold on. Ok, fine, you told her, stop mentally punishing yourself. Now, the question is, how did she react to the news?" Mr. Fujioka asked as he assured Hikaru it was ok for Haruhi to know about the engagement.

"All she said was that she needed to think about it."

"Aah, that's a good sign, that's a really good sign…" Mr. Fujioka said as he patted Hikaru's back.

"It is… How is that possible?" Hikaru asked confused

"Whenever my daughter takes time to think things through, it is a good sign." Mr. Fujioka patted Hikaru-Kun's head. "Now, now I think you should go talk to her, but don't go through the door, if you know what I mean."

"Aah, I don't know what you're talking about. I'll be leaving, Ms. Ranka-San." Hikaru smiled before leaving the room.

_**-Haruhi's Room… Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

"I can't believe I'm actually engage to Hikaru… How can that be possible?" I said to no one in particular but as if on cue Hikaru appeared. He stood on the other side of the balcony's rail as he smiled at me as to check if I was mad. "You finished talking to my dad already?"

"Yea, I came to talk to you now… er, more like apologize." He said as he crossed onto the other side and stood in front of me.

"Apologize for what?" I asked as I leaned on the railing.

"For today… I didn't mean to go over-board; I just couldn't keep my feeling to myself anymore. I waited for so long to finally be with you… So I'm sorry for dumping all of that on you."

"Look, no matter how many times you apologize, I'm not going to forgive you…"

"Oh, I understand…"

"Let me finish… I'm not gonna forgive you, because there's nothing to forgive… I also have something to confess." I said as I looked him straight in the eye with a smile on my face.

"Wh… What is it?" Hikaru asked as I could see him blushing a bit.

"Well, Hikaru I… I li…" but before I could finish, Kaoru walked into the room.

"Hey Haruhi…" He paused as he saw Hikaru on the balcony standing only a few steps away from me. "Wh… what is HE doing here?" I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was furious.

"Kaoru, don't you ever knock?!" I questioned as I tried to distract him, of course it absolutely did not work. He walked towards Hikaru, holding him by his shirt collar.

"I'll repeat it once more… What is HE doing HERE?"

"Kaoru calm down!" I repeated as I tried to get him to let go of Hikaru.

"How can you tell me to calm down? Haruhi you're my little sister, you're not suppose to be alone with a guy in your room."

"Kaoru just let him go." I calmly said as I grabbed his hands. He released Hikaru as I still held on to his hands.

"Haruhi… Sorry, it's just that, seeing this guy alone with you in your room just doesn't seem right."

"Kaoru you always have a big imagination. Remember he's my Sensei, we were just discussing the school rules and what not." Of course I lied. I turned to look at Hikaru as to make him agree with me.

"Yes of course. Don't worry about your sister, I wouldn't dare touch or harm or whatever you were thinking, I wouldn't do anything to your little sister." Hikaru assured him, yet he too lied. He had already kissed me and well we were engaged to be married. Ah what a confusing world this is.

"Yea you're right, what was I thinking. There is no way that a grown man would be interested in such a Childish Annoying Brat like my sister." Kaoru laughed at his own statement as Hikaru coughed a couple of times.

I, on the other hand, smacked Kaoru on the head. "Who are you calling 'Childish Annoying Brat', uh?!"

"Sorry, sorry… What I meant to say was, my smart and well mannered adult-like sister."

We all laughed at Kaoru's comment but I still smacked him on the head, again.

"Now that everything is settled and all the misunderstandings are cleared, I'll be leaving. I still need to grade some papers and check some work I left pending. Kaoru, Haruhi, until we meet again."

"Ah wait." Kaoru started.

"Yes what is it, Kaoru?" Hikaru questioned

"I'm really sorry for causing such a big commotion just right now." Kaoru said as he bowed to Hikaru

"Ah, don't take it to heart. It's okay, you're just trying to protect your sister, and I respect that. Don't worry too much about it." Hikaru said with an assuring and convincing smile

"Yea, well I also want to ask a favor of you."

"What's that…?" Hikaru asked confused.

"Mr. Hitachiin, I want to ask you to take care of my sister when she enters school. I know for sure that she won't be able to get along with people that much, first because of her lack of Japanese and second because she also lacks the social trait." Kaoru laughed as he patted my head. "So I please ask of you to take care of her."

"As you wish, I will take care of her as if she was my own sister. Just leave it to me." They laughed at each other. I did not understand why, I guess it was what people called 'Male Bonding' or something. In all too all, things were okay, at least for now that is.

Hikaru left this time through the door but not before winking at me. I smiled, knowing exactly that it meant he would be back soon. Kaoru left to his room and I stayed alone sitting on my bed, trying to once again catch my breath. 'That was Close.' I thought as I slammed my head on the pillow and letting out a small sigh. 'Argh and I didn't even get to give Hikaru-Kun my reply. Aah what a mess of a family I have!'

* * *

_**End of Chapter 7!!**_

_I finally finished Chapter 7. I'm REALLY Sorry I took Soo Long, but I'm really stressing out a bit with the whole College thing. I mean yea being a College student is kewl and all but I hate having to take quizzes almost everyday!! Argh I can't take it. Oh and to top it all off I'm screwing up a lot in College Algebra!!_

_**Suzumi:**__ Argh I'm gonna end my life right now!! Grabs a knife and is about to put it to her wrist. Good bye cruel world. Someone comes behind her and takes the knife away from her_

…_**:**__ Don't, if you end your life… then I… I _

_**Suzumi: **__Turns around to see the person's face. Hi… Hikaru… Gets heart shape eyes_

_**Hikaru: **__Suzumi, I don't want you to end your life._

_**Suzumi:**__ Hikaru… why…? Gets closer to him, waiting for his lips to touch hers_

_**Hikaru:**__ Because, if you did… then… then… Who Would Finish The Story?_

_**Suzumi:**__ Falls on her head Id…Idio..t _


	8. Chapter 8: Popularity I Can’t Handle

_**Chapter 8; Popularity I Can't Handle **_

_**12/28/08**_

"_Mr. Hitachiin, I want to ask you to take care of my sister when she enters school. I know for sure that she won't be able to get along with people that much, first because of her lack of Japanese and second because she also lacks the social trait." Kaoru laughed as he patted my head. "So I please ask of you to take care of her."  
"As you wish, I will take care of her as if she was my own sister. Just leave it to me." They laughed at each other. I did not understand why, I guess it was what people called 'Male Bonding' or something. In all too all, things were okay, at least for now that is.  
Hikaru left this time through the door but not before winking at me. I smiled, knowing exactly that it meant he would be back soon. Kaoru left to his room and I stayed alone sitting on my bed, trying to once again catch my breath. 'That was Close.' I thought as I slammed my head on the pillow and letting out a small sigh. 'Argh and I didn't even get to give Hikaru-Kun my reply. Aah what a mess of a family I have!'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

I couldn't wait to see Hikaru again… I wanted him to come up my balcony oh so bad. I wanted to give him my reply… to finish the sentence I was saying before Kaoru came in my room, interrupting everything. I looked outside my balcony, waiting for Hikaru to just appear out of nowhere, giving me that playful smile that I loved so much.

And as in on cue, he appeared. "Miss me?" He said with that playful smile I had been waiting for.

"Not at all" I said with a serious look on my face.

"Ah, is that so? Then I guess I have nothing left to do here… I'll be going then." He was about to jump off the balcony.

"Wait, I was just kidding…"

He stopped and turned back to look at me. "And I was just messing with you." He said as he winked at me. "So, if I do recall correctly, you were just about to tell me something before your brother interrupted."

"I was? Really, I do not recall such happenings." I said playfully.

"Ah, but I do. So my lady, what were those words that your beautiful lips were about to murmur?" Hikaru said as he walked closer to me, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Well… I can show you better than I can tell you." I said as I grabbed him by his shirt's collar and pulled him closer to me, giving him a gently kiss on the lips.

As we parted, he had a serious look on his face, and then with a smile said "It seems I didn't quite understand that." I smiled too as I gave him another kiss.

"How about this one, did you understand it?" I questioned as we once again parted.

"Oh, quite well" We stayed together for a while longer, just talking and laughing, of course quietly so that we wouldn't cause another incident like the one from earlier. It was already getting late and both of us had to go to school tomorrow, Hikaru-Kun as a teacher and me as a student. "Ok, my sweet-heart, its time for you to get to bed and for me to leave."

"Aww, I wish you could stay with me all night." I said with a depress look on my face. Truth was I didn't wanna part from him. He was everything a girl would want in a guy and more. I was falling for him by the second. I wanted to just stay by his side all the time, but I knew that for now that was not a possibility… actually we both knew that.

"I wish so, too… but I'm afraid that if I do stay, I will cause trouble for you. Besides, we'll see each other tomorrow at school; I'm your teacher after all."

"That is true… Hitachiin-Sensei."

"Now, now, come on; get under the covers and go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day, and new surprises will appear for you." He helped me under the covers, and kissed me good-night. "Oyasumi, Hime-Sama." He said as he left my room through the balcony.

"Good-Night, My Prince." I whispered as I closed my eyes, and fell fast asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-The Next Morning-**_

I woke up to the sound of a cell phone ringing, yet I didn't recall ever having a phone. It was nicely placed next to my pillow with a red bow on it and a card that said 'From Hikaru.' It kept on ringing, yet it wasn't a call, it was actually the alarm. It read, '7:05am'. "Oh snap, school starts at 8:30… I gotta get ready if I wanna eat some break-fast." I turned off the alarm as I walked into the restroom to take a shower.

I changed into my uniform, put on a bit of make-up and left my room, down into the kitchen. "Dad, what's for breakfast?" I called out as I walked into the kitchen, only to find. "Hikaru…"

"Good Morning, Haruhi. Ready for school?" He said as he drank a cup of coffee.

"Uhm… Yea, but, where's my dad?" I questioned as I went to the fridge, taking out some orange juice and pouring it in a glass.

"Oh, he and Kaoru already left." He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, ok." I sat at the table in front of Hikaru and drank my orange juice

"By the way, did you like the present I left you?" He questioned with a smile.

"Oh you mean this?" I asked as I took the cell phone out of my pocket and showed it to him

"Yep, that's exactly what I was talking about. So, did you like it?"

"Actually, I did, thank you, and purple is also my favorite color." I placed the phone back in my pocket and I finished my orange juice and Hikaru his coffee.

"Well, should we get going?" Hikaru said as he stood from his place and walked towards the door.

"Hold on a minute…" He stopped mid-way. "We're going to school together?" I questioned in surprise.

"Yea, is there a problem?" he asked confused

"Ah, well… I thought the reason why you showed me the way yesterday was so that no one would see us together…?" I confusedly said.

"Yea, that's somewhat the reason… but it's a long way to school and the way we took no one of my students take it. Besides, we are going the same way, so why not go together."

"Uhm… okay, but if any of your students do see us together… Then I'll blame it all on you." I said with a playful smile on my face.

We left the house, and walked side by side to school.

"Are you nervous?" Hikaru questioned as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Yea, a bit, I was just thinking, what if I can't really get along with any of my classmates, or what if I understand absolutely nothing, because of my lack of Japanese. I think I'm gonna make a fool of myself."

"Sweetie, don't worry too much about it. That's why I'll be there whenever you need me."

"I know, Honey, but do remember that I won't be able to go with you every time I need help." I gave him a peck on the lips.

As we were getting closer to the school, we came to a stop.

"This is where we separate." Hikaru said as he kissed my cheek. "I'll see you soon, so while we're apart please take care."

"Honey, you're starting to sound like my father instead of my fiancée."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It seems that I'm also really nervous. Okay, we better hurry, or we'll both be late. You go on first."

"Okay… see you soon, Sensei" I said as I started walking towards the school, Hikaru walking a few feet behind me. I could feel his sharp stare from behind me; it actually made me even more nervous.

I reached the school's gates and saw a bunch of girls running my way. 'What the…' They pass right by me; some of them even pushed me out of their way. "What is all the commotion about?" I said to myself as I looked towards the running girls' direction and saw none other than… "Hikaru…" He was right in the middle of the crowd. 'I cannot believe my soon to be husband is actually this popular with the girls.' I sighed at my own thought and walked away from there… if I stayed a bit longer I didn't know what I was capable of doing to get those girls away from him.

As I walked away, the screams of those girls started to fade. 'All those girls screaming MY Fiancée's name… argh, what did I get myself into?'

I soon clamed down as I walked my way up the stairs to the third floor in which all my classes where located at. Once I reached my homeroom class, I stayed outside, catching my breath for a second. Not knowing what to expect I slid the door open. Fortunately, the teacher was already there, and only a few students were already in their sits'.

"You must be the new transfer student, please come on in." I was amazed by her well spoken English and not to mention dazed by her beauty.

"Yeah, that would be me. Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you" I said as I walked in the semi' empty room.

"Everyone is still outside as you can see… the girls are all greeting Mr. Hitachiin and the guys are all playing some sport out in the school's yard." She said as she sat on her chair. "My name is Kasumi Niwa; of course you'll have to call me either Ms. Niwa or Niwa-Sensei." She finished with a smile

"Of course, then is Niwa-Sensei okay?" I questioned with a smile

"That would be okay. Uhm, since most of the students are still missing I still don't know where I should sit you, so for now please just grab a chair and sit on the side." She pointed to the chair on the back of the room. I was about to get it and take it to the front, but one of the students stood up and got it for me, placing it on the side.

"Here you go; a girl shouldn't be doing these sorts of things." He said with a smile on his face, and I had to admit, he was a really handsome guy. "My name is Tamaki Souh; it seems we'll be classmates for a semester, a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, my name's Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you." I said as I sat on the chair. "Hope to make good friends with you." I said with a smile

"Me, too." He replied as he went back to his sit.

Class finally started and all the students started to walk into the classroom, a few staring at me as they walked in. Everyone took their sits and the teacher began to speak… and of course, no surprise, I couldn't understand a single word she was saying, it was all in Japanese. I sighed… I heard my name being called; the teacher was calling me over. "Please introduce yourself, I already told the class that you don't speak Japanese, but that is why you're here." Ms. Niwa said in a whisper

"Thank you." I too said in a whisper. "Uhm, hello everyone, my name is Haruhi Fujioka; I'll be your classmate for today on-ward, nice to meet you all. I hope we can all be good friends." I finished with a sweet smile.

"Alright class, please welcome her with a friendly attitude." The teacher said in English. She looked around to find an empty space. "You may go sit next to Souh-Kun"

"Ok." I simply said as I walked towards my new desk. I could feel everyone staring at me as I made my way to the desk, as I looked around I could see people giving me all sorts of expressions. Some of them I was scared of some of them I was ok with. I took my sit.

"Hey, lucky uh, we get to sit next to each other." Souh-Kun said with a smile on his face.

"Ah, yeah, how lucky am I." I too said with a smile.

"Souh-Kun, since your English is really fluently please be a sweet-heart and help Fujioka-Chan as much as you possibly can." The teacher said from her desk.

"Sure thing, Niwa-Sensei, you can count on me."

"Alright class, since we have a new student in class, I'll make this a free period so you can all get to know each other." The teacher said as she walked out the room.

'OMg! What was she thinking leaving the room just like that!?' I thought as I saw everyone just looking at me, other I could hear them whispering, and laughing as soon as they saw me.

"Hey, don't worry about it, not everyone in the class is bad people. Take me for example, here come with me, I'll introduce you to my friends." Souh-Kun said as he grabbed my hand in order to make me stand.

I walked towards a group of people as they received me with a smile. The group was consisting of three guys not including Souh-Kun and two girls. "Uhm, hi everyone, it's really nice to meet you all. I'm really sorry I can't really speak Japanese, although I come from a Japanese family, I've lived my whole live in the US." I explained myself to those around me

"Don't worry about it; it's really no big deal because all of us are really fluent in speaking English." One of the girls said as she signaled me to stand besides her.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, besides if Tamaki-Kun says you're ok, it means something." One of the guys besides Souh-Kun said with a laugh, the other girl just slapped him across the head.

"Sorry for Chun-Kun's statement, he's just an idiot. By the way, my name is Kiara Tsumiya, this idiot is Chun Imai."

"Yeah, and I'm Nunnalie Saitou, and this quiet guy over here is Takumi Kyomasa."

"And well you already know my name, Tamaki Souh."

"It's very nice to meet you all, hope we can all become really good friends." I said as I gave them all a really warm smile.

"Ah, I'm so glad we have another girl in our group. Now we are even! Being only two girls and three guys isn't as much fun as you can possibly think." Nunnalie said with a smile on her face as she placed her arm around my shoulder.

"That's right. You seem pretty cool, so I know for a fact that we can become really good friends. We can have sleep overs and make overs and go shopping and what not!" Kiara said as she too placed her arm around my other shoulder, leaving me of course in the middle.

"That sound super fun! I can't wait." I said with laughter. I couldn't believe that I had made friends on my first day of school and to top it all of they were super really nice people.

Homeroom ended before we knew it, we were having so much fun just talking, and laughing. I was telling everyone about me living on the other side of the world and why I had all of a sudden just come to Japan, just like me everyone thought that it was weird. Of course I didn't tell them about Hikaru or the fact that I was living so close to him.

Niwa-Sensei came back into the room and we all went back to our sits. "Alright class, I hope you all gave Fujioka-Chan a nice and warm welcome and made good friend with her."

"We sure did." Nunnalie-Chan said with a smile on her face as she turned to look at me.

"That's nice. Ok class we we'll be starting soon…" Niwa-Sensei was cut off by the opening of the door.

"Sorry to intrude."

"Hikaru-Sensei, what brings you here?" Niwa-Sensei questioned.

"Oh I'm sorry, since you weren't on the meeting last week you don't know. During Japanese Lit, I'll be taking… Uhm, Ms. Haruhi Fujioka…?" I could tell that he was faking that he didn't know me as he read my name of a piece of paper in his hand.

"Oh ok. That's okay by me…" They talked about the arrangements of how it was gonna work out with me, and while they did that I could hear the girls whispering.

"Oh man, I hate to admit this but they do make a cute couple, Niwa-Sensei and Hitachiin-Sensei. I'm so jealous."

"I know, ah, I wish I could be Niwa-Sensei, she's so lucky. I heard that they were gonna get married and have two kids."

"Where did you hear that from? I heard that Niwa-Sensei confessed her love to Hitachiin-Sensei and that he accepted her with a warm welcome into his life."

"Ah whatever the story is, they sure do make a happy and cute couple."

I couldn't help but be jealous, what sort of relationship was going on between those two. I mean these rumors couldn't have started just because, something must have caused them. I sighed; I was getting all worked up over nothing, besides he is MY Fiancée after all.

"Ms. Fujioka, please go with Hikaru-Sensei." Niwa-Sensei said as she signaled me to Hikaru

"Sure thing Niwa-Sensei, I'll see you guys in a while. Bye." I said to Souh-Kun and my other new friends. They waved me good bye as I left the room

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Chapter 8!!**_

_I finally finished Chapter soooo long I've finally written Chapter 8. I'm really sorry it took sooooo long, but I just couldn't think of anything to write and then College was taking most of my time and well right now I'm on my summer vacations so, I'm gonna try to get as much of this story done. By the way, "Oyasumi, Hime-Sama" Means "Good Night, Princess." _


	9. Chapter 9: Two New Rivals

_**Chapter 9; Two New Rivals**_

_**05/30/09**_

"_Where did you hear that from? I heard that Niwa-Sensei confessed her love to Hitachiin-Sensei and that he accepted her with a warm welcome into his life."  
"Ah whatever the story is, they sure do make a happy and cute couple."  
I couldn't help but be jealous, what sort of relationship was going on between those two. I mean these rumors couldn't have started just because, something must have caused them. I sighed; I was getting all worked up over nothing, besides he is MY Fiancée after all.  
"Ms. Fujioka, please go with Hikaru-Sensei." Niwa-Sensei said as she signaled me to Hikaru  
"Sure thing Niwa-Sensei, I'll see you guys in a while. Bye." I said to Souh-Kun and my other new friends. They waved me good bye as I left the room_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

"Uhm, hi my name is Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you, Hitachiin-Sensei." I said as a joke.

"Hahaha, very funny, you're so hilarious."

I laughed before saying "So I've been told, besides, you were the one who acted like you didn't know me."

"Hey that was for your own good. You saw all those girls in the morning, didn't you?"

"How could I not, they almost ran me over. Not to mention they were all over you… I can't believe you're THAT Popular…" I sighed "What have I gotten myself into…?"

"Hey, hey, why are you sighing like that? And what do you mean by 'what have you gotten yourself into' are you regretting being with me? " he questioned with concern.

I waited till we finally reached our destination, being Hikaru's office, before speaking.

"How could you expect me not to sigh like that when you're surrounded by all those girls? Even the teachers are all over you. How can I be confident of myself now that I know with whom I'm competing with? I thought Sasha was a major problem when I met her, and now I know that she is nothing compared to those girls and Niwa-Sensei… my bad, as you call her, Kasumi-Sensei. I'm not regretting anything, it's just that…" I sat down on a chair and looked down to my feet with a depress look on my face.

"So this is what it's all about… you heard the rumors about Kasumi-Sensei, didn't you?"

"Maybe…" was all I said

"Come on, none of those rumors are true, how can they be when you're right here with me. How can those rumors be true when the one I'm getting married to is you?" He kneeled down in front of me, picking up my face so that I would be looking straight at him. "How can those rumors be true, when the one I'm DEEPLY and UNCONTROLLABLY in Love with is sitting right in front of me?" He leaned over, giving me a gentle yet passionate kiss in order to prove that what he was saying was no lie.

"Hika-ru… Shouldn't we… be getting to… work?" I asked in between kisses.

"In a… minute." He said as he kept on kissing me.

We kept on kissing, each time more and more intimately… of course that was until there was a sudden knock on the door. Hikaru rapidly stood and patted my head before allowing who ever was at the door to walk in.

"Hikaru-Sensei, sorry for interrupting…"

"Ah, no need to apologize, Kasumi-Sensei… Still what brings you here?" Hikaru normally asked

"Oh yeah, that is… Fujioka-Chan, I forgot to give her this. It's her work book for Japanese Lit." She handed Hikaru the workbook as she smiled at me.

"There was no need for that, Kasumi-Sensei; you know I have a lot of those books here in my office. As a matter of fact I was already gonna hand her one when you knocked on the door."

"Oh, that's true. It seems I forgot about that too. Well then I'll be leaving now, I left my class only to bring Fujioka-Chan her workbook. See you during lunch break, Hikaru-Sensei." She was about to leave when Hikaru spoke up.

"Oh I doubt we'll be seeing each other."

"Really, why's that?" Niwa-Sensei questioned with depression in her voice.

"Before you came, I was going over some stuff with Ms. Haruhi, and it seems she's gonna need all the help she can get, so I'm gonna tutor her today and probably for the rest of the semester during lunch break."

"Hikaru-Sensei, there's actually no need for that, I had already assigned Souh-Kun to help her out as much as possible. Or do you not trust one of the smartest kids in the school?" Niwa-Sensei said in her defense… Some how all she wanted was for Hikaru to spend as much time with her as possible, and the fact that Hikaru decided to 'Tutor' ME wasn't something she liked.

"Kasumi-Sensei, its not that I do not trust Souh-Kun, in fact that was something really great of you to do, but it had already been decided at the Teacher's Conference… which for some reason unknown, you did not attend. Of course, it is something personal I wouldn't like to know, but I take my work really seriously, and everything has already been decided on how we're gonna educate Ms. Haruhi." I could actually see Niwa-Sensei getting both depress and angry… was she really THAT INTO HIKARU? She was getting 100% Jealous, of none other than, ME.

"I'm sorry for intruding in your teaching techniques… I'll be taking my leave now." She finally left and Hikaru closed and locked the door.

"Wow, she sure looked Jealous… you sure those rumors weren't true? I mean something you did must have driven her to licking you so much…"

"Stop, what, are you talking about?!" He rested his hands on my chair and leaned over to me. "I did nothing to make her like me. At least, not intentionally…"

"How can you say 'Not Intentionally' with such a calm voice?" He kept leaning over me, further and further, and as he did so, I kept on leaning back on my chair, further away from him.

"Why are you moving back?"

"Why are you avoiding my question?"

"Look, I didn't mean to say it so calmly, it's just that… argh, I don't know how to explain it." He finally took a step back and kneeled in front of me once again, this time resting his head on my lap. "Look, I can truly say that all those rumors are a bunch of bullshit… and I know I can't deny the fact that, Kasumi-Sensei likes me, but…" He took a deep breath before continuing "But what I do know, what I'm 100% positive is that, my feelings for you will never change… You're the girl I'm marrying, the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

I couldn't help but smile at his little speech… Truth was, I didn't care about anything those girls said… I didn't care about anyone else but him. I started to caress his cheek, while he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist.

'Now that I think about it, I'm glad that he told me about the engagement, because if he hadn't, then we wouldn't have been able to have this sort of moments. Having him so close to me and me actually being able to touch him this way… Destiny and faith sure have something in store for both of us.' I thought as I looked down at Hikaru's calmed and relaxed face.

We stayed like that for a long time, my legs were already falling asleep, as so did Hikaru… we didn't even open the books for my lesson, all we did was make out, fight and fall asleep. 'Oh boy, I hope this isn't what we're gonna do every single day.'

"Hikaru, honey, come on, its time to get to work… You've been procrastinating too much." I said as I patted his head and back

"Aah Kasumi-Chan, come on, just a bit longer…" I couldn't believe what he had just called me that of course proved my point that THERE HAD BEEN SOMETHING BETWEEN THEM! I was sure as hell not gonna stick around to figure out more about… I rapidly stood up, making him fall to the floor. "Ouch, what was that for?" He said as he stood up. "Hey, why… why are you crying?"

"What…?" I touched my face. I couldn't believe I was crying… why?

"Haruhi…?" He said my name with concern in his voice

In between sobs I managed to speak "You… you called me… Kasumi-Chan…" I didn't wait to hear his explanation. I ran out the room, not knowing exactly where I was going. All I knew was that I wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

I suddenly felt two masculine hands pulling me into an empty room and a voice called out my name… "Haruhi-Chan, hey where are you going in such a hurry?"

I looked up to see who it was. "Souh-Kun…"

"Call me Tamaki… hey, hey, why are you crying?!"

I didn't reply as he held me closer to him. He caressed the back of my head, while wrapping me in a protective embrace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Chapter 9!!**_

_That's it for Chapter 9. So, what do you guys think so far? Is it ok… is it getting better? Okay so just leave me a comment, or two, or three or as many as you guys want. Be nice, but at the same time be critical. I'll be waiting for your opinions. _


	10. Chapter 10: Rivalry Keeps on Growing

_**Chapter 10; Rivalry Keeps on Growing**_

_**05/30/09**_

_We stayed like that for a long time, my legs were already falling asleep, as so did Hikaru… we didn't even open the books for my lesson, all we did was make out, fight and fall asleep. 'Oh boy, I hope this isn't what we're gonna do every single day.'  
"Hikaru, honey, come on, its time to get to work… You've been procrastinating too much." I said as I patted his head and back  
"Aah Kasumi-Chan, come on, just a bit longer…" I couldn't believe what he had just called me that of course proved my point that THERE HAD BEEN SOMETHING BETWEEN THEM! I was sure as hell not gonna stick around to figure out more about… I rapidly stood up, making him fall to the floor. "Ouch, what was that for?" He said as he stood up. "Hey, why… why are you crying?"  
"What…?" I touched my face. I couldn't believe I was crying… why?  
"Haruhi…?" He said my name with concern in his voice  
In between sobs I managed to speak "You… you called me… Kasumi-Chan…" I didn't wait to hear his explanation. I ran out the room, not knowing exactly where I was going. All I knew was that I wanted to get as far away from him as possible.  
I suddenly felt two masculine hands pulling me into an empty room and a voice called out my name… "Haruhi-Chan, hey where are you going in such a hurry?"  
I looked up to see who it was. "Souh-Kun…"  
"Call me Tamaki… hey, hey, why are you crying?!"  
I didn't reply as he held me closer to him. He caressed the back of my head, while wrapping me in a protective embrace. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Hikaru's P.O.V-**_

I couldn't believe what I had just done… I couldn't believe I had called her Kasumi 'Idiot!' I thought as I hit the wall. Good thing next to my office was a storage room and not an actual classroom. I fast-walked after Haruhi in order to not cause any questioning if someone were to see, I wanted to run after her, but I knew that it wasn't possible. I finally caught up to her and as I was about to call her name, someone pulled her into the empty room besides her.

'Was that, Souh-Kun?' I thought as I stayed with my arm extended and my mouth opened.

As I finally snapped out of it, I was about to walk towards the room they where in and just take Haruhi with me but unfortunately my problems grew as the cause of this one called my name. "Hikaru-Sensei, I just went to your office and you weren't there. I was gonna go pick up Haruhi since her next class is about to start." Kasumi-Sensei… was she always gonna be there, hunting me? I put on a fake smile as I always did when it came to her.

"Kasumi-Sensei, hi, yeah, I was actually taking her to her class just about now, but since we bump into Souh-Kun I asked him to take her with him instead."

"Oh, it seems you have taken a liking to her…"

"Nah… why should I?" Shoot wrong thing to say, I saw her expression lighting up as if in hopes of something.

"Oh really, well since you were gonna spend lunch break with her and all I thought that…" I was able to cut her off as soon as I came up with something to say in order to get her off my back

"Actually, you're right; I have taken a liking to her. She is just so, interested… really sweet-hearted and fun to be with. That in my book is a plus for any girl, and it's also a good thing since I'll be spending a long time with her." I smiled at her, once again that fake smile I always gave her. "Alright, I need to get back to my office since I need to finish some things I left pending. Please excuse me." It seemed I had left her wordless since she just stood there with no expression on her face.

I reached my office and locked myself in… 'Dammit! Haruhi, I Love You!' I sat on my chair and leaned backwards covering my face with one hand as I thought about what I needed to do to get her to listen to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

I soon realize in whose embrace I was once I had relaxed myself. I gently pushed Souh-Kun away in order to not cause any harm feelings. "Thanks for letting me cry it all out, Souh-Kun."

"I told you to call me Tamaki, and it's not a problem, when ever you need a shoulder, or in this case a chest to cry on, remember that I'll be here to help." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we left the room. "We should get back to class or we'll be in trouble."

"Ah, yea…"

"We have Algebra next, so I doubt that you'll need any help, but just in case you do, I'll be sitting right besides you to help." He said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I'm actually really good at math… I don't mean to brag, but I am." I returned him the warm smile as we walked into the room.

"Lucky the teacher isn't here yet, come on, let's go take our sits." Tamaki whispered in my ear, causing me to shrug a bit, since it actually tickled.

I walked behind Tamaki-Kun, and as before, a lot of eyes were turned towards me. I guess Tamaki-Kun noticed it too because he calmly said in a whisper "Don't worry about them, they're just jealous."

I smiled in neither agreement or in denial. The teacher walked in a few minutes later… he went over the roster, saw that I was new, handed me a workbook, wrote down on the board the section we were to work on, said that if anyone needed help they could quietly ask they're neighbor, finally sat on his chair and started to read a magazine.

"What a GREAT Teacher." I whispered to Tamaki-Kun. He slightly laughed at my comment and pointed to my workbook, indicating me to get my ass to work. I did as told, and began on my work.

It was so easy, that I finished in a flash… and to my surprise; way before I finished Tamaki-Kun had already finished with his assignment.

"Wow, you're really fast." He said as soon as I placed my mechanical pencil down.

"Me? Look at yourself; you finished way before I did. From now on I should probably call you, Tama-Nerd."

"No, no, don't call me that."

"Of course I won't, it sounds retarded." We both laughed quietly, since everyone in the class was still working.

The teacher walked up to us, said something to Tamaki-Kun in Japanese and took both our workbooks. "What was that about? What did he say?" I questioned Tamaki-Kun once the teacher had already sat down on his chair to grade out workbooks.

"Normal teacher stuff, you know, why were we talking and if we had already finished our work… I said that we had finished and that I was just admiring you for finishing so fast without anyone's help, that's when he took the workbooks in order to check our work."

"You told the teacher you admired me, ah, that is so embarrassing." I covered my face with both my hands, since I knew for a fact that I was blushing, madly.

"Why you blushing, it's the truth." Tamaki-Kun laughed for a bit at my reaction.

A couple of minutes passed and the teacher called both of us over. He examined us both and then the workbooks. "I'm amazed at both of you… showing all your work, getting every single problem correct and finishing in a flash. To top it all of, there was no way that either of you cheated off of each other, since the both of you used different methods in solving each problem. All I can truly say is congratulations for a work well done, a hundred for both of you." He handed back our workbook and signaled us to go back to our sits.

Everyone finally finished at around 10-15 minutes before the end of the class. The teacher allowed us to quietly talk with our classmates as he finished grading all the workbooks and every body did as told.

Tamaki-Kun and I went over to the others Chun-Kun, Nunna-Chan, Kiara-Chan and Taku-Kun.

"Hey, Haru-Chan, after this class its Lunch Break, did you bring a Bento or are you going to buy something at the cafeteria?" Nunna-Chan questioned with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh no, I actually did bring a Bento. It was my first time preparing something as a Bento, so I was really excited in the morning while making it." I said really cheerfully.

"What do you mean it was your first time preparing a Bento? Don't you make Bento's back at home, Haruhi?" Chun-Kun questioned, a bit confused. Everyone just waited for my answer.

"Oh no, back at home you just go to the cafeteria and eat whatever they made. For some students it's free for other its not. Besides, back at home, a Bento would be like a Lunch-box, and it's too childish to take one to High School. People would actually make fun of anyone who took a Lunch-box to school."

"Really, wow, then High School must have been really tough, uh?" Kiara-Chan questioned

"Oh you wouldn't believe it. That's why I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, and I did. I had already graduated from High School back at home… But please don't ask what I'm doing being here in High School, it's a long and confusing story that I really don't want to talk about."

"Its ok, if you don't want to talk about that, we won't make you tell us." Tamaki-kun assured me.

"Yeah, Tamaki is right, personal businesses are personal. We won't ask about that." Everyone turned to look at the person who had just spoken… I of course looked in shock.

"Did he just speak?" I questioned whom ever as I pointed at Takumi-Kun.

"I can't believe it. He spoke before being spoken to. It's amazing, it's a miracle… Someone please call a Doctor." Chun-Kun said jokingly

"Haha, pretty funny, Chun. Just because I sometimes prefer to just listen doesn't mean that I can't give my opinion towards something. I can think too, you know."

We all laughed at those two arguing, but hey, I was actually happy that Takumi-Kun was actually listening. "Thanks, Taku-Kun." I said with a sweet and cheerful smile, which weirdly made Taku-Kun blush a bit.

"Ah, no… no problem."

"Hey, Takumi, are you blushing?" Chun-Kun teased

"Shut up, man, seriously I don't know what Kiara sees in you, damn you're so annoying."

That comment made both Chun-Kun and Kiara-Chan to blush a crimson color.

"Wait, are you saying that the two of you are a couple?" I questioned in amazed

"Ah well… you see…" Kiara-Chan somewhat started saying

"So?" I questioned once again

"Yeah, they are. They've been together since Junior High." Nunna-Chan finally said for both of them

"Are you for reals? Wow, I'm SO Jealous of you two. MY longest relationship with a guy has only been 3 months; he broke up with me before Valentines Day. I didn't actually care much, since I knew he wasn't the one."

"Yeah, well Ki-Chan and I knew each other since we were kids, I mean our parents are already practically marrying us, but we don't mind because we both feel the same for each other, right Ki-Chan?" Chun-Kun had a serious yet sweet and lovable expression on his face, for me it was kinda weird since my first impression of him was that of a joker. Still it just made me smile and feel happy for both of them

We kept on talking and laughing, joking around and what not until the bell rang. The teacher had already handed the workbooks back and had left the room before everyone else. We also left the room to go eat outside on the grass.

All six of us were walking down the stairs when a sudden person I so didn't want to see at the moment called out my name. "Ms. Fujioka…" We all stopped of course.

"Hitachiin-Sensei, good afternoon." Nunna-Chan said with a sweet smile. Everyone else just smiled, I on the other hand had no expression on my face, and Tama-Kun seemed to have noticed.

"Good afternoon, everyone."

"Hitachiin-Sensei, we were just about to go outside to have lunch so please do tell us, what your business with Haru-Chan is?" Tama-Kun questioned with a serious tone

"Souh-Kun, it is just a Teacher-Student study session, since Ms. Fujioka has not yet learned our original language I need to give her private tutoring as much as I could possibly can." He too said in a serious tone… yet to me their way of speaking to each other sound more like a rivalry.

"I'm sorry Hitachiin-Sensei, but being today my first day of school, I found that it be best to make friends than make fiends. I've learned that you've got quite the fan-club, no more like, I've SEEN your Fan-Club, and truth is, Sensei giving me this much attention, even if its only as a Teacher, will actually bring me a lot of trouble. So if you'll excuse us, I just wan to have a normal school life…" I was cut off by Tama-kun, whom I figured had not finished talking before I spoke up.

"Also, her friends, who are us, will be glad to help her out. WE ARE after all the TOP Students in this Entire School." Everyone gave Hikaru a Good-Bye Smile

As we walked away from him, I couldn't help but look back from over my shoulder and saw him just standing there. I felt bad, but… It still pained in my heart the fact that he had called me 'Kasumi'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Chapter 10!!**_

_That was chapter 10… and in my opinion, even though I was the one that wrote it, I think it was REALLY Boring, so if you don't like it, I agree… if you do like it, than THANK YOU. Please keep on reading and Comment!! XD_


	11. Chapter 11: Small Gleams Into The Past

_**Chapter 11; Small Gleams of The Past**_

_**06/03/09**_

"_Hitachiin-Sensei, we were just about to go outside to have lunch so please do tell us, what your business with Haru-Chan is?" Tama-Kun questioned with a serious tone  
"Souh-Kun, it is just a Teacher-Student study session, since Ms. Fujioka has not yet learned our original language I need to give her private tutoring as much as I could possibly can." He too said in a serious tone… yet to me their way of speaking to each other sound more like a rivalry.  
"I'm sorry Hitachiin-Sensei, but being today my first day of school, I found that it be best to make friends than make fiends. I've learned that you've got quite the fan-club, no more like, I've SEEN your Fan-Club, and truth is, Sensei giving me this much attention, even if its only as a Teacher, will actually bring me a lot of trouble. So if you'll excuse us, I just wan to have a normal school life…" I was cut off by Tama-kun, whom I figured had not finished talking before I spoke up.  
"Also, her friends, who are us, will be glad to help her out. WE ARE after all the TOP Students in this Entire School." Everyone gave Hikaru a Good-Bye Smile  
As we walked away from him, I couldn't help but look back from over my shoulder and saw him just standing there. I felt bad, but… It still pained in my heart the fact that he had called me 'Kasumi'. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Hikaru's P.O.V-**_

I just stood there, looking so stupid, being told off by an 18 year old boy. I wanted to speak up, I wanted to tell him to get away from MY Haruhi, but I couldn't… just as she had said, it would only cause her problems. Then what in the world was I supposed to do, just let her walk away? That's how it all ended up happening; she just walked away with HIM. SHE Left ME, to go with HIM.

I walked towards the window and waited for them to come out. They finally did after a couple of minutes; they walked towards a tree and sat under it. Haruhi was laughing, she was smiling, she was happy, the expression she now had on her face was nothing compared to that one she had earlier today when I had called her Kasumi.

I couldn't take it; I couldn't see that another man was making her smile like that. I walked away from the window and into my office, locking the door behind me. I slammed my fist onto my desk while cursing at myself. I was messing everything up, I brought her back to Japan in order to start anew, but all I've been causing her is pain. I had always wanted to make her happy, ever since we were kids, it was my number one goal, my number one priority, but… but I always ended up causing her pain and misery. Why… why am I such an… an… IDIOT!

My right hand was formed into a fist as my other was resting on my forehead, my gaze turned up to the ceiling. "Haruhi, My Love. Why do I hurt you so much?" I whispered as I close my eyes.

There was a sudden knock on the door, which brought me back to reality. 'Please don't let it be Kasumi.' I bitterly thought as I walked over to open the door.

"Haruhi…?"

"Sensei, may I come in?" She asked without even looking at me

"Yeah, come… come right in." I was surprised that she had actually come. She was actually here in my office, standing right in front of me… still with no expression on her face, it was blank.

She was looking down at the floor, both her hands made into gentle fists; she just stood there, motionless. We stayed silent for a while, looking at her was all that I wanted to do right now. She finally moved bringing her right hand up to her face, covering her eyes with it… small sobs were escaping from her mouth…

"Haruhi…" I walked closer to her, I was about to embrace her, but she just pushed me away with her free hand. She kept her left hand on my chest, clinking onto my shirt.

She finally looked up, this time covering her mouth, as the sobs could now be heard under her breath. Her eyes had tears, which ran down to her cheeks and dropped once they reached her chin. She clinked onto my shirt tighter, as she finally came up to me, covering her face onto my chest. She started to hit me with her right hand which was made into a small fist.

"You're such an Idiot Hikaru, I Hate You… I Hate You So Much!" She continued to cry and at the same time continued to hit me. Her fists were so small that I actually felt nothing, yet her words felt like bullets being shot through my heart.

"Haruhi, please don't say that…" She clinked tighter and tighter onto my shirt that every time I could actually feel her nails digging into my skin.

"I Hate You… I Hate You… I… I…" She finally looked up, causing our eyes to meet; she gently and slowly released my shirt, and at the same time stopped hitting me. "Hika-ru…" Her tears still fell, as she closed her eyes and leaned over to me, closing the small gap that separated our lips from each other.

I too closed my eyes in order to fully enjoy what had been the unexpected. We separated and once again she turned her gaze to the floor.

"Haruhi…?" I spoke her name with a gentle and relaxing tone

"I Hate You, Hikaru… I Hate You for making me feel this pain in My Heart…" She continued crying as she once again clinked onto my shirt, yet this time with both hands. "I Hate, that you make Me Love You so much." She finally said under her breath.

"Haruhi, My Love, I'm sorry for what I did earlier today. It really wasn't how it sounded, me calling you Kasumi wasn't in a caring sorta way. Sweetie, I… I actually hate that woman, I despise her. She is always going after me; it's annoying I can't stand her. The reason why I called you Kasumi was because, she would do that, try to wake me up and I freaking hated that. Sweet-Heart, Honey, Babe, My Love, I'm really sorry for calling you that name. I can promise you, swear to you that for me, you're the Only Girl. I Love You."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

'Wait, what am I doing? Letting him off the hook so easy… I came here to straighten things out in order for him not to fool around with me, and I'm just falling all over him, melting as soon as he touches me. NO! I can't let that happen.' I pushed him away, not even looking at him. "I'm sorry I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for class." I rapidly walked out the room, not looking back, not even once.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Hikaru's P.O.V-**_

"Haruhi, wait." I tried to stop her before she was able to leave the room, but she caught me off-guard, I wasn't expecting her to just run off. 'Dammit! Not again!' I sat on my chair and started hitting myself with my desk, each time harder and harder. 'Dammit, Dammit, Dammit… Why do you keep on making me feel this way, Haruhi? Why do you keep on messing with my head?'

I finally stopped torturing myself, looking up and smiling at myself. 'Then again, you haven't changed at all… you used to do the same when we were kids.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**- Flashback… Normal P.O.V-**__(A/n; SuZuMi: Finally you'll be able to learn a bit about their past… That is if I can come up with something good and interesting… LOl )_

"Hika-Kun… Hika-Kun… Where are you?!" An adorable five year old girl, with brown long hair, cute big brown eyes and a huge smile yelled as she was trying to look for her friend. "Hika-Kun, come out, come out where ever you are!"

"Boo!" A messy nine year old boy booed as he jumped down from a tree. He has light brown messy hair and light brown colored eyes. He was dirty all over; even his face was all covered with dirt.

The poor five year old girl started to cry as she had gotten scared. She didn't like it when Hika-Kun did those things to her. He was her special friend, yet he would always treat her like that… treat her like a child. "You're… you're so mean… Hika-Kun!" She said in between sobs.

"No wait Haruhi… Haruhi don't cry I'm sorry! Please, please stop crying. Come on, I'll buy you an Ice-Cream if you stop crying!" Hika-Kun didn't like it when HIS Haruhi cried. Less when he was the cause of her tears.

"OK!" At the mention of Ice-Cream she stopped her crying. She started to laugh, it always worked. Tears always made Hika-Kun feel bad and made him buy her something to compensate.

"Haruhi, you're so mean, you always do that to me. You always make me feel guilty… damn, don't mess with my head like that!"

She giggled at the fact that no matter how many times she would do it, he would still feel the same way. "Hika-Kun seems that it takes you a while to learn when I'm faking and when I'm not." She giggled once more "You wanna know a secret?"

"… Ah, sure…"

"Hika-Kun is the Best!" She giggled again as she held onto Hika-Kun's hand and smiled sweetly at him. "OK, its time for my Ice-Cream!" She started to skip, still holding onto Hika-Kun's hand and as she did, she started to sing "Ice-Cream, Ice-Cream… Cho-Co-La-Te I-Ce Cre-Am… I want a Chocolate Ice-Cream…"

"You're such a Child, Haruhi." Hika-Kun said as he laughed at her.

She laughed too and with a huge smile on her face replied "But Hika-Kun still Loves Me and I Love Him Back!"

Hika-Kun rapidly turned the other way, since his face had turned red and while semi-stuttering replied "I… I… I Do… I Do Not! Do you even KNOW what Love Means?!"

Haruhi just giggled at his face, even his ears had turned red. She held his hand tighter and kept on skipping and singing the whole way to the Ice-Cream Shop, Hika-Kun smiling by her side.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You were right, Haruhi… No matter what, I Still Loved You. I Still Do.' He looked at his watch with a smile now on his face. "Mmh, need to get ready for the last class." He stood from his chair, gathering a few papers, some notes, today's assignment and what not. He still had a couple of papers that needed to be grader pending and he still had a while left before his class. Hikaru started grading the papers, making some corrections here and there, adding a couple of comments and a few other things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Chapter 11!!**_

_Okay, the ending WAS SO SUCKISH!!! For Reals, what was I thinking, and then the small flashback, didn't even made sense!! Argh, worst chapter I have ever written. SERIOUSLY!! Sorry readers, you had to read such a catastrophe of a chapter. SORRY!! _

_By the way… now that I think about it… How long is this story gonna be??!! I'm already gonna start chapter 12 and I haven't even talked about Kaoru's true identity… What happened to Haruhi that caused her to loose her memory… and other stuff? Aaaah!! What am I Doing!!!_


	12. Chapter 12: I'll definitely Protect You

_**Chapter 12; I'll Definitely Protect You **_

_**06/06/09**_

'_You were right, Haruhi… No matter what, I Still Loved You. I Still Do.' He looked at his watch with a smile now on his face. "Mmh, need to get ready for the last class." He stood from his chair, gathering a few papers, some notes, today's assignment and what not. He still had a couple of papers that needed to be grader pending and he still had a while left before his class. Hikaru started grading the papers, making some corrections here and there, adding a couple of comments and a few other things. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

"Haruhi…?" He said my name with a gentle and relaxing tone

"I Hate You, Hikaru… I Hate You for making me feel this pain in My Heart…" I continued crying as I once again clinked onto Hikaru's shirt, yet this time with both of my hands. "I Hate, that you make Me Love You so much." I finally said under my breath.

"Haruhi, My Love, I'm sorry for what I did earlier today. It really wasn't how it sounded, me calling you Kasumi wasn't in a caring sorta way. Sweetie, I… I actually hate that woman, I despise her. She is always going after me; it's annoying I can't stand her. The reason why I called you Kasumi was because, she would do that, try to wake me up and I freaking hated that. Sweet-Heart, Honey, Babe, My Love, I'm really sorry for calling you that name. I can promise you, swear to you that for me, you're the Only Girl. I Love You."

'Wait, what am I doing? Letting him off the hook so easy… I came here to straighten things out in order for him not to fool around with me, and I'm just falling all over him, melting as soon as he touches me. NO! I can't let that happen.' I pushed him away, not even looking at him. "I'm sorry I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for class." I rapidly walked out the room, not looking back, not even once. I passed by a couple of people, bumping into a few. "I'm sorry!" I would tell them as I continued running to my class. I could hear those who I had bumped into talking to me in Japanese, yet I understood nothing and just kept running.

Finally reaching my class, I stopped at the doorway, leaning against the wall, trying to catch my breath. Once I was all relaxed and calmed down I slid the door open, walking in with a smile on my face. My friends were already there, class didn't start for about another ten minutes, Physics was next. I walked over to everyone, which this time were gathered at Tama-Kun's desk, which of course was right next to mine.

"Hey Haruhi, where were you? You disappeared all of a sudden, we thought you were lost or something. We were even preparing a search party, in case you didn't show up in the next five minutes." Chun-Kun jokingly said as he tapped my shoulder

I laughed at his stupid yet funny comment. "Aha, Chun-Kun you're so weird."

"Hey, that… That hurts. It hurts deep; I can't believe you think of me that way. Here I was worrying about my dear new friend, Haruhi and she comes out saying that I'm weird. Can you guys believe it, Haruhi; dear adorable Haruhi thinks I'm weird." He walked towards Kiara-Chan and rested his head on her shoulder, faking the sound of sobs.

"Aah, grow up Chun. We ALL think you're weird, it's not something new." Taku-Kun said as he walked over to my desk and leaned on it. He turned to look at me; he had a serious expression on his face. "Still, even though Chun dramatized it a lot, he was right, WE WERE Worried about you. You left all of a sudden without saying where or why. We're your friends, aren't we? Do you still not trust us?" Taku-Kun's questions caught me by surprise; I didn't know what to reply.

"You guys I…"

"Look, if you don't want to tell us, fine, you don't have to… but you need to learn that after a while your little secrets will turn bigger and bigger and then what… we wont know anything about you because you're keeping everything a secret from us. Just like Takumi said, do you not trust us?" Tamaki finally spoke up, and he was right, I WAS keeping too many secrets from them. They were my only friends here and I wasn't even treating them like it. I truly was being an awful friend.

"I… I didn't know you guys felt that way… I didn't know all of you actually cared."

"Of course we do Haru-Chan. Even if we've only known each other for a REALLY Short period of time, WE ALL feel really connected to you." Nunna-Chan said as she placed her arm across my shoulder.

"I'm glad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys were I was going." I looked around to see if anyone was close enough to hear what I was about to say. I signaled everyone to get a bit closer "I actually went to Hitachiin-Sensei's office."

"Why'd you do that?" Kiara-Chan questioned

"To apologize for my rude behavior, he specially cleared his lunch period in order to give me extra tutoring classes. I mean, seriously he was really cool for doing something like that, wasn't he? And then I just turned him down, just like that. That was absolutely rude of me. So I went to personally apologize." I looked at everyone with a smile on my face. I mean I wasn't exactly telling them the whole thing, but at least I was being truthful about why I had gone to his office.

"Oh well now that I think about it, we were a bit mean. Hitachiin-Sensei is a pretty cool teacher, heck he's the best teacher in the whole entire school… Don't you guys think we should ALL go apologize? I mean it WAS partly our fault, too." Kiara-Chan added with a concern expression on her face

"Oh no need for that, I already apologized. Besides you guys really didn't have anything to do with it. All of you were just helping me out; it was seriously my fault for being so stubborn."

"Haru-Chan, that's not true, IT WAS partly our fault, too. We wanted you all to ourselves; we do need to apologize to Hitachiin-Sensei properly." Nunna-Chan agreed to Kiara-Chan's statement.

"No seriously, I already apologized, its really Ok guys. We don't need to go again, besides we're the only ones talking about this matter… Seems that the guys have too much pride to go apologize to a Teacher, am I wrong Chun-Kun, Taku-Kun and specially Tamaki?" Score, I finally hit the Jack-Pot, this way we won't have to all go… more like this time I won't have to see his face again.

"I'm fine with whatever Ki-Chan decides." Chun-Kun replied.

'Psh, he's definitely whipped.' Fine I couldn't count on Chun-Kun, what about Takumi and Tamaki?

"Well I really didn't say anything back then…"

'Yes, he's gonna deny!'

"But I mean the girls do have a point. It was a rude thing to do to Hitachiin-Sensei, like Kiara said; he's a pretty cool teacher."

'Argh Takumi-Kun, why are you doing this to me?' Now my only salvation was Tamaki-Kun. 'Please have a huge pride, please have a huge pride. Please Tamaki, have a HUGE PRIDE!'

"I'm fine with it, we can actually apologize after Physics, you know since he's our last teacher for the day."

'NO! Why Tamaki, why'd you do this to me? You were my only hope… wait a minute…' I looked up at everyone with confusion written all over my face.

"Haru-Chan, what's with that expression? Are you okay?" Chun-Kun questioned

"… Enif ma I…" I could feel my soul leaving my body as I realized, as I remembered that we still had another class left after Physics and that was English Lit with Hikaru as the teacher.

"Haruhi, are you sure you're okay? You just talked backwards in two different ways, besides I think your soul is sticking out of your body…" Taku-Kun stated

I shook it off right away, my soul returning to my body. "Aah yes, Hahaha, I was just messing with you all."

"Now who's the WEIRD one, uh?" Chun-Kun questioned

"It's still you." Taku-Kun replied

"You sure you're fine, Haru-Chan?" Tama-Kun questioned as he placed his hand on my shoulder, looking me straight in the eye

"Oh yea, don't worry I'm totally and completely fine. I was just, you know acting stupid."

"You were acting?" Chun-Kun questioned with a huge smile on his face

"Hahaha real funny… Not!" Even after saying that I actually did find it funny, so I ended up laughing anyways.

"Hey Haruhi…" Tamaki was about to ask me something when the teacher walked in. Everyone went back to their sits and sat quietly.

"_**Sorry for being late, class. I was finishing grading a couple of your tests. I will return them to you after I take row."**__(A/n; One of my readers,**hitsugaya07**__to be more exact, gave me idea of writing the Japanese Dialect in italic, and that's what I'm doing from now on, although I'm making it italic and bold. Thanks very much! )_ I absolutely understood nothing he had just said, since it was all in Japanese.

"I guess he didn't get the memo about the new student not understanding Japanese." I whispered over to Tamaki.

He quietly laughed at my statement; he translated what the teacher had just said.

"Oh ok… Hey Tama-Nerd, are you gonna let me see what you got on the test?" I questioned with a cute and sweet smile, which to my surprise caused Tamaki to blush

"What for, and didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Come on, if you wanna keep the nickname I gave you, being Tama-Nerd, you gotta show me, please."

"Then with a much greater reason, I absolutely won't show you."

"Tamaki…" I sexily yet sweetly said his name, in order to catch his attention then continue with my question with the same tone of voice "Please, can I see your test grade?"

"…Ah… Fine" Score, I knew no guy could resist a girl's charm.

"Thank you." I changed my voice back to normal and gave him a victorious smile

"_**Haruhi Fujioka... Haruhi Fujioka" **_

"Dummy the teacher's calling you, say _**'Hai'**_ hurry."

"_**Hai"**_I said as told, yet what had I just said?

"_**Oh you must be the new transfer student from America… Seems you don't understand a single word of Japanese. What was this school thinking, accepting such a child like you?"**_I once again understood nothing he was saying, but the rest of the class seemed to have found it extremely funny, except for Tamaki and the others.

"Tama-Kun, what did he just say?" I questioned something about the tone he used and the reaction of the students made me feel that it wasn't something good.

"Don't worry about it, Haru-Chan, I'll handle it." Tama-Kun stood from his desk; he had such a serious look on his face, way too serious that it actually looked scary.

"Tama-ki…"

"_**Takeuchi-Sensei, is it in your hands to speak poorly of your own students and of the school for accepting her? Yes, she might not know our language, but in my opinion she could be one of the TOP Students in this school. I've seen her work, seen what she's capable of doing and I can bet MY Place on the TOPS that she's a magnificent girl who'll go far in her life!" **_I understood nothing that was being said, but by the expression on everyone's faces and even the teacher's I could tell that it wasn't something good, not at all… and I was the cause of it.

"Tamaki-Kun what ever you're doing or saying if it'll affect you, just stop it." I whispered as I help onto his sleeve.

"Don't worry, Haruhi, like I said, I'll handle this. No matter what it takes, I'm here to protect you." He gave me a warm and gentle smile.

"Tamaki-Kun…"

"_**Is that so, Souh-Kun, you believe THAT much on THIS GIRL, that you would actually BET your place? You ARE Number ONE in this entire school, and you're betting in for HER?"**_I saw the teacher pointing at me, his expression saying it all, I was just a pathetic student in his eyes.

"_**Yes, you're correct; I'll BET IT ALL FOR HARUHI." **_

"_**Alright then, a bet is a bet. You'll make her one of the Seven Top students in the School by the end of this month and I'll take everything I said about this girl back, in front of the entire School. But, if you were to loose…"**_Suddenly he was cut off by Takumi-Kun, which was actually weird.

'Why is Takumi-Kun speaking up? Oh please someone tell me, what in the world is going on?!'

"_**Takeuchi-Sensei, matters like those should not be spoken of in front of the entire class!" **_

"_**As always, you sure are a clever boy, Kyomasa-Kun and correct you truly are. Souh-Kun, you know where I'm trying to get, THAT will be the consequence if you were to loose. So then, how is THAT for a BET? Do you agree?"**_ The teacher had an evil expression on his face; I did not like it, not at all.

"Tama-Kun, please don't do anything that will ruin in. Please, don't do something like that just for me." I still held onto his sleeve, this time a held onto it tighter, as if that was going to stop him from doing something stupid. I changed my voice again, to the sexy yet sweet one I had used on him before all this started "Please, Tama-Kun."

Yet I was rapidly turned down. "I'm sorry Haru-Chan, that wont work on me, at least not at this particular moment."

"Tamaki…"

"_**I gladly accept the consequences, if it means I'll be able to prove you wrong, and in front of the whole school, none the less. Damn, I can't wait till the end of the month. Takeuchi-Sensei, be prepare for the humiliation you have just created for yourself." **_

The teacher smiled, an evil, malice smile, which brought chills up my spine. At that I realized that Tamaki had done something, something that was important, not only to him, but also to the rest of the gang.

"_**Alright class, I'll leave your tests on the desk, you can have a free period today. Souh-Kun, I'll too be waiting for the end of the month."**_And with that the teacher left the room, but not before giving me an entertained smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Chapter 12!!**_

_Okay, wow, my opinion for this one, I absolutely LOVED the part were Takeuchi-Sensei comes out. I know, I know, I'm the one that is writing this story, but hey, even I get excited with the things I write. I mean at first I TRULY did NOT intend for the teacher to HATE Haruhi, I mean I was gonna make him, Haruhi's favorite teacher, and make Physics Haruhi's favorite subject, because I was also actually gonna make this teacher another Love Rival for Hikaru. But I don't know, it turned around, and became what it is now._

_So, so, so, what do you guys think??!! Uh, uh, uh??!! __ Man, I'm sooo freaking excited right now, for MY OWN STORY… I can't wait to see what happens next. Seriously, I'm freaking excited to see what I come up with next!! LOl I'm such a WEIRDO. _

_Ok, its 3:00 in the morning… I'm gonna start on chapter 13 since I can feel that I'm in a Roll. YEAH!! LOl_


	13. Chapter 13: I Did It for Love!

_**Chapter 13; I Did It for Love! **_

_**06/06/09**_

"_Tama-Kun, please don't do anything that will ruin in. Please, don't do something like that just for me." I still held onto his sleeve, this time a held onto it tighter, as if that was going to stop him from doing something stupid. I changed my voice again, to the sexy yet sweet one I had used on him before all this started "Please, Tama-Kun."  
Yet I was rapidly turned down. "I'm sorry Haru-Chan, that wont work on me, at least not at this particular moment."  
"Tamaki…"  
__**"I gladly accept the consequences, if it means I'll be able to prove you wrong, and in front of the whole school, none the less. Damn, I can't wait till the end of the month. Takeuchi-Sensei, be prepare for the humiliation you have just created for yourself."  
**__The teacher smiled, an evil, malice smile, which brought chills up my spine. At that I realized that Tamaki had done something, something that was important, not only to him, but also to the rest of the gang.  
__**"Alright class, I'll leave your tests on the desk, you can have a free period today. Souh-Kun, I'll too be waiting for the end of the month."**__ And with that the teacher left the room, but not before giving me an entertained smile. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

Nunnalie and Kiara explained to me everything that had happened, everything that Takeuchi-Sensei and Tamaki had said… the only thing that they could tell me about was what Tamaki would loose if he couldn't make me a TOP Student by the end of the month. Argh, I couldn't believe he had done that… I was mad, I was furious and I wasn't gonna hold back on him, I was so gonna show him a piece of my mind.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING? HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? I TOLD YOU, I REPEATEDLY TOLD YOU, NOT TO DO ANYTHING STUPID JUST FOR ME, DIDN'T I? SO WHY IN THE FREAKING WORLD DID YOU AGREE TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, UH WHY?!" Tears started to form in my eyes, but I couldn't stop now, I wasn't getting through to him, not yet. He was just ignoring me; he was looking the other way, not even bothering to look at me. "TAMAKI, LOOK AT ME! DON'T JUST IGNORE ME LIKE THAT, THIS WAS MY ENTIRE FAULT AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN GONNA SAY ANYTHING! WHY… WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR ME? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME TAMAKI SOUH, WHY DID YOU DO SUCH A THING FOR ME?!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY! WHO SAID I DID IT FOR YOU? YOU WERE JUST AN EXCUSE TO FINALLY PUT THAT TEACHER IN HIS PLACE! IT WAS JUST A FREAKING COINCIDENCE THAT IT WAS YOU HE WAS PICKING ON. I'VE HAD IT WITH THAT TEACHER ALREADY; I JUST WANT HIM TO SUFFER! DON'T GO THINKING TOO HIGHLY OF YOURSELF!" He stood up and left the room. Those tears that had once formed in my eyes were caused to finally come out.

"Tamaki, hold on! Hey!" Chun-Kun and Taku-Kun ran after Tamaki as for Nunna-Chan and Kiara-Chan took me out of the classroom and into the restroom.

"Haru-Chan don't… Don't take what Tamaki-Kun said to Heart. He didn't mean it, seriously. He was just trying to protect you this time as well." Nunna-Chan started saying as she patted my back

"She's right; Haru-Chan. Tamaki, Takumi, Chun, Hitachiin-Sensei, two other students, both males, and a couple of other teachers are the most popular guys in school. If any girl would think that you were special to ANY of them, then they would surely make your life miserable. Tamaki was just trying to protect you from anything like that happening." Kiara-Chan added

"I… I don't understand. What about you two? I mean Kiara-Chan, you and Chun-Kun are a couple, how come nothing is being done to you? Also both of you are really good friends to them, what of that?" My tears had not yet stopped, yet I was still able to speak normally.

"That's because we're part of the TOP Students." Kiara-Chan replied

"What is that, I keep hearing about it from you guys, but what is it exactly?"

"There are only seven spots at the TOP; it is just as it sounds. Putting it in other words, we are the TOP ACE. We are those who always get very high markings on test, quizzes and normal assignments. It is like an A-HONOR List, consisting of only seven people." Nunna-Chan explained as clearly as possible for me to be able to understand

"Both Nunnalie and I are the only girls on the List, so that is why we don't get picked on by the other girls around us, because to them we are the only two girls that are worthy of being with the TOP Guys. Also, not to brag or anything, but our rankings are really high."

"What… what's the ranking?" I questioned out of pure curiosity. My tears had already banished and I was beginning to understand the girls more and more… I also understood why Tama-Kun had yelled at me, saying all those horrible things.

"Well as you already know, Tamaki is Number One, Takumi is Number Two, and Number Three is Nunnalie. I'm Number Four, Number Five is Mitsukuni Haninozuka better known as Honey-Senpai. Six is Chun and Number Seven is Takashi Morinozuka he is also better known as Mori-Senpai."

I couldn't believe what Kiara-Chan had just said. 'Nunna-Chan's Number three and Kiara-Chan's Number four.' I'm beyond amaze. "Wow, you guys are amazing." I sighed at the thought of being a TOP; no way in Hell was that going to happen.

"Hey Haruhi, what's wrong, why the sudden sigh?" Nunna-Chan questioned

"I just… I don't think I'll be able to be a TOP by the end of the month, and besides how things are right now with me and Tamaki…" I let out another sigh at the thought of Tamaki only wanting to protect me. "I really don't know if I can do it, but… But if Tamaki believed that I can, then I'll give it my all. I'll give it 120%!"

"That's the spirit, Haru-Chan, and don't worry, we're ALL here to Help you out. Remember, that's what friends are for." Nunnalie said as she and Kiara placed their arms around my shoulder, as I did around their waist. "Alright, let's go back to class and hope the guys are back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Meanwhile w. The Guys at the Roof Top… Normal P.O.V-**_

"Tamaki, why'd you do that if you knew you were just going to end up hurting her? Why'd you yell at her like that?" Chun questioned with a serious look on his face

"Tamaki, what was the reason of saying that you'll protect her if in the end you were the one hurting her?" Takumi added

"Look, guys, just get off my back seriously, I have my reasons." Tamaki was seating at the roof edge, in view to the pool as for the other two they were just standing behind him.

"Really, then come on, do share with us those reasons that made you yell at poor Haruhi and ended up making her cry!" Both Tamaki and Chun were extremely surprise at Takumi's reaction. Today was a weird-ass day for Takumi, since no one had actually seen him talk this much, less yell.

"Hey, I don't have to explain myself to no one! I can do as I please without anyone telling me if it's right or wrong!"

"You're not fooling anyone, Man. You're freaking hiding something from us, so why won't you freaking tell us?!" Chun started to yell as well since the quieter way wasn't helping to get through to Tamaki's thick head.

"What made you think that I'm hiding anything from you guys?!" Tamaki finally got off the edge and stood in front of Takumi and Chun.

"We know you're hiding something because we're your friends! We've known you for some time already, and we've learned to understand you. So don't just go hiding things from us! We're your friends and we're here to help you out, that's what friends do!" Takumi was in a roll… probably all those times that she stayed quiet had now accumulated and were bursting out.

Tamaki opened his mouth as to yell back, but stopped himself. He looked down to the ground… "You're right, you guys are my friends, and you guys have always been there when I needed you the most." He looked up taking a deep breath; he continued "The truth is… I Fell in Love with Haruhi. I want to protect her, from everyone, from everything that might be, could be harmful to her. Yet, in the end, I didn't know how… while she was yelling at me in the classroom, I could see from the corner of my eye that a lot of girls were ready to attack. A lot of jealousy was being transmitted from all over the room. I knew that those girls were not gonna let her to just yell at me, they were gonna hurt her, make her pay for yelling at a TOP…"

"So in the end, you were still protecting her?" Chun finally asked with a calmer expression

"Yeah, but I ended up hurting her instead…"

"Nah, Man… Knowing how Nunnalie and Kiara are, they must have already noticed your feelings, way before you noticed them yourself and I bet they already told Haru-Chan that you were still just trying to protect her." Chun said as he patted Tamaki's shoulder.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Tamaki had an 'I can't believe it' expression on his face

"Hold it, Tamaki… Don't worry they didn't tell Haruhi that you were In Love with Her. That, they left for you to do, when the time is right." Takumi added as he too patted Tamaki's shoulder, opposite from Chun

"Ok… I'm glad." Tamaki said, with relieve in his voice.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for, come on, let's get to class already. The girls are probably waiting for us." Chun was already at the door, waving the guys to hurry it up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-The Classroom's Entrance… Normal P.O.V-**_

The guys and the girls reached the classroom's door at the exact same time. Haruhi's and Tamaki's eyes met right away, the other went in right away. Haruhi walking right behind them, but as soon as she was about to enter, she was stopped by Tamaki's hand. "Wait…" He said looking at her straight in the eyes

She stopped and closed the door "What is it?" Haruhi calmly asked

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Tamaki said, going straight to the point

"It's ok. I know you were only trying to protect me. I understand mostly everything that is at stake here and it's because of me. So as I promised the girls, I'll give it my all, 120%. Of course, I won't be able to do it without the help my FRIENDS." She gave Tamaki a warm and gentle smile

"That's good, because we won't let you go at it alone, even if you think this was your fault I got you into this mess, and I too will give it my all. WE WILL BEAT That Moron of a Teacher." He still held on to her hand, using it in order to pull Haruhi towards an embrace. "I will ALWAYS Protect you." He whispered into her ear, causing chill to run down her spine.

He released her, pushing her into the classroom where their friends were already waiting for them with huge smiles on their faces.

Haruhi too had a smile on her face that is until Chun-Kun ruined it…

"Hey you guys, Hitachiin-Sensei's class is gonna start soon, are we gonna apologize after all? Haru-Chan, what do you think?"

"KAGOOMALSMOCHTAPOL." _(A/n; Don't ask, I just made it up.)_

"O… kay… This time you're definitely not making any sense what so ever, Haruhi… Hey Haruhi are you listening?" Takumi stated as he waved his hand across her face.

Everyone just laughed at Haruhi's reaction.

'She sure is an interesting one.' Tamaki thought, laughing at Haruhi's blank expression.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Chapter 13!!**_

_Finished with chapter 13… Wow, I finished three chapters in a row. Ok. Well its 5:00 in the morning, meaning that it actually took me two hours to finish this chapter… Wow. Weird. Ok, so Comment, tell me what you think. Is it good, bad, so so, could have done better, what ever, just comment. OK, I'm going to sleep now. Oyasumi, Mina!_


	14. Chapter 14: Important She IS, She's NOT!

_**Chapter 14; Important She IS, She's NOT! **_

_**06/07/09**_

"It's ok. I know you were only trying to protect me. I understand mostly everything that is at stake here and it's because of me. So as I promised the girls, I'll give it my all, 120%. Of course, I won't be able to do it without the help my FRIENDS." She gave Tamaki a warm and gentle smile  
"That's good, because we won't let you go at it alone, even if you think this was your fault I got you into this mess, and I too will give it my all. WE WILL BEAT That Moron of a Teacher." He still held on to her hand, using it in order to pull Haruhi towards an embrace. "I will ALWAYS Protect you." He whispered into her ear, causing chill to run down her spine.  
He released her, pushing her into the classroom where their friends were already waiting for them with huge smiles on their faces.  
Haruhi too had a smile on her face that is until Chun-Kun ruined it…  
"Hey you guys, Hitachiin-Sensei's class is gonna start soon, are we gonna apologize after all? Haru-Chan, what do you think?"  
"KAGOOMALSMOCHTAPOL." _(A/n; don't ask, I just made it up.)  
_"O… kay… This time you're definitely not making any sense what so ever, Haruhi… Hey Haruhi are you listening?" Takumi stated as he waved his hand across her face.  
Everyone just laughed at Haruhi's reaction.  
'She sure is an interesting one.' Tamaki thought, laughing at Haruhi's blank expression.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

We still had about half an hour left before class, and we all decided that it'll be best for us to go outside and catch some fresh-air since there was a lot of tension inside the classroom.

When we were finally outside we walked directly to the tree we had eaten lunch at and sat under.

"Hey everyone, I just came up with an excellent idea…" Chun-Kun said all of a sudden, causing both Nunnalie and me to jump in surprise.

"Oh this outta be good…"

"Shut up Takumi, you don't even know what it is about!"

"I don't have to know what your idea is about to know that it's something stupid and maybe even pointless."

"You guys, come on, no more fighting please. I've had enough of that for today." I said as I sat in between them, placing my hands on their shoulders.

"Sorry…" They both said in unison, making the others laugh at their reaction.

"Okay, okay. So, Chun-Kun what's this excellent idea of yours?" Nunna-Chan questioned

"Oh that's right, I forgot about that… So, I was thinking since Haruhi doesn't know much about us, we should show her our most precious memories with each other, you know like pictures, or videos, stuff like that."

"That's a Great Idea!" Kiara-Chan said as she gave her boyfriend a huge hug and a smooch on the cheek.

Taku-Kun sighed as he scratched the back of his head… "Hey Chun, uhm, I guess I owe you an apology, I was wrong, your idea isn't stupid it's actually really good… I've known you for quite some time already, and everyday that passes you surprise me more and more."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Chun said with a smile on his face. "Still, thanks for the apology."

"Even though those two sometimes look like they can't stand each other, they're actually really great friends." Kiara-Chan whispered to me as 'Those Two' were in their little friendship moment. I couldn't help fun laugh a bit as I saw them playing around like little kids.

"Yo' guys, sorry to interrupt your 'Friendship-Fest' but what about the 'Excellent Idea'?" Tamaki finally spoke up in making everything go back to order. "I was thinking we could have a small Welcome Party for Haruhi at MY Place. Each one of you can bring as much stuff as you would like. Haru-Chan, what do you think? Do you like the idea? Would you like to come to my house?" Tama-Kun gave me a sweet smile and surprisingly it was as if his eyes were sparkling.

'Tamaki, maybe it's just my imagination, but when you asked me to go to your place, I couldn't help but notice how HANDSOME you TRULY are.' I thought as he looked me straight in the eyes, waiting for my reply.

"Tama-Kun, that's a great idea, Haru-Chan what do you think, are you up to it?" Kiara-Chan questioned as well.

"Yeah, that's truly awesome. You guys are the best! When should we do it, though? Since the idea is, to bring your most precious memories, then I bet that you guys would want to take your time choosing the stuff, right?"

"Haru-Chan's right, we can't just bring whatever, it will take us a while to choose. How about we do it on Saturday? That way we can spend all day together, and not worry about having to come to school the next day." Nunnalie suggested it seemed she was really excited about this, of course not as excited as I was, since it was a chance for me to know everyone better.

I saw Taku-Kun check his watch, then with a surprise look on his face said "Ok, we'll talk more about the matter once school's over, but right now we outta hurry if we don't wanna be late. We have less than a minute!"

"Shoot!" Chun said as he too checked his watch.

We got up and ran to class as fast as possible, avoiding to be caught running in the hallway. We fast walked into the class room, taking our sits, Hikaru was already there, taking row.

'Shoot, I don't think we made it quite on time!' I thought as I looked at Tama-kun with a questioned expression.

"Don't worry; we made it just in time." He assured me in a whisper.

"I'm glad." I too replied in a whisper, giving Tama-Kun a smile, yet he turned around as soon as I did. 'I could swear I saw him blushing.' I thought as I tried to look at his face, of course with no luck, but weirdly that actually made me smile even more. 'TeeHee, I made him blush.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Hikaru's P.O.V… Starting from when the gang was still outside.-**_

'Ahm, it's almost time for class, I guess I should start heading over there.' I thought as I looked at my watched, stretching my arms before standing up. 'Maybe I should give them a Surprise Quiz today, to see on what level Haruhi's in, then again that would be too mean for everyone else… Nah, what the Hell, I'll give them a small quiz.' I grabbed all the stuff needed and walked over to class.

Once I reached the classroom I noticed that Minami-Sensei was already gone. _(A/n; Minami-Sensei, being Takeuchi-Sensei. The teacher's call each other by their first name.)_ A few girls came to greet me as I walked into the room taking my sit.

"_**Hitachiin-Sensei, you should have been here earlier today!" **_One of the girls exclaimed

"_**Why, what happened, Tsumaki-Chan?" **_I asked as if I actually cared. I looked around to see where Haruhi was at, but she wasn't even inside the room. 'Haruhi…?'

"_**Well Sensei, its actually related to that new student." **_Tsumaki-Chan continued

"_**Yeah, yeah that's true… that Haruhi Fujioka girl. Who knows what she's even doing here, she doesn't even know Japanese. Why did the director allowed her to come here?" **_

"_**Now, now Mizaki-Chan, don't bad mouth your classmates, there MUST HAVE been a really GOOD reason for her to have been accepted." **_I couldn't allow them to talk about MY Haruhi that way, but what else could I do NOTHING. I couldn't protect her, because by ignoring the fact that she's my LOVE ONE was the only way I COULD ACTUALLY PROTECT HER.

"_**Aah, Sensei don't defend her, she's not worth it."**_

Dammit I couldn't take the way they were talking about her! _**"Come on girls, enough about that, you said that something had happened today, what was it?" **_I finally questioned in order to change the subject.

"_**Oh that's right, the thing that happened with Takeuchi-Sensei, Souh-Kun and THAT Girl."**_

'So much for changing the subject' I thought as I realized what Tsumaki-Chan had just said… _**"Wait, WHAT Happened between them?"**_

"_**Souh-Kun challenged Takeuchi-Sensei, because Sensei was talking trash about the new girl. I like Souh-Kun, I mean who doesn't, but this time I truly am on Takeuchi-Sensei's side."**_

"_**True, true… Souh-Kun all of a sudden just decided to defend that PLAIN Girl, all Takeuchi-Sensei was saying was that SHE DOESN'T BELONG HERE and everyone else in the class agrees with it." **_Mizaki-Chan pointed at everyone in the class and as I looked around I could see most of the class agreeing with her.

'Haruhi, what have I put you trough?' I looked at both girls, giving them the same Fake-Smile I would ALWAYS give them. _**"Alright girls, would you mind telling me exactly what happened and how it happened?" **_

"_**Sure, we wouldn't mind at all, anything for Hitachiin-Sensei… So it started like this… Takeuchi-Sensei walked in late and…**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**- Flashback-**__(A/n; SuZuMi: Ok so its sorta like a flashback but in this girl's P.O.V Everything will be as if Tsumaki-Chan is actually writing the story, so like everything that is NOT in quotations she's saying it, so mostly everything will be bold and italic, except for when Haruhi talks. )_

"_**Sorry for being late, class. I was finishing grading a couple of your tests. I will return them to you after I take row." Takeuchi-Sensei said as he walked into the room, placing all his papers on his desk.**_

_**I looked at the new girl, knowing that she couldn't understand anything the teacher was saying and first she just looked confused, but her expression changed as soon as she started to talk to Souh-Kun. They were talking and laughing while the teacher was taking row.**_

_**Takeuchi-Sensei called out her name, but since she was too busy flirting with OUR Souh-Kun, she didn't notice. Sensei called out her name once again, and finally she answered with a 'Hai' as if she knew what she was saying. The only reason why she answered that way was because Souh-Kun told her to.**_

"_**Oh you must be the new transfer student from America… Seems you don't understand a single word of Japanese. What was this school thinking, accepting such a child like you?" Takeuchi-Sensei said, we all laughed at his statement, but more at the expression on her face, since she had understood nothing he had said. **_

_**Like I said, everyone laughed, except for Souh-Kun, Kyomasa-Kun, Imai-Kun, Tsumiya-Chan and Saitou-Chan; they all had serious looks on their faces. Unfortunately for all of us girls, the one that ended up speaking up was Souh-Kun, but not before whispering something back to THAT ABOMINATION of a Girl.**_

"_**Takeuchi-Sensei, is it in your hands to speak poorly of your own students and of the school for accepting her? Yes, she might not know our language, but in my opinion she could be one of the TOP Students in this school. I've seen her work, seen what she's capable of doing and I can bet MY Place on the TOPS that she's a magnificent girl who'll go far in her life!" Souh-Kun literally stood from his chair and talked back to Takeuchi-Sensei. **_

_**What everyone hated the most was that, Souh-Kun and THAT Girl kept on whispering to each other, and Souh-Kun actually GAVE HER A SMILE… a Smile NO ONE HAD EVER SEEN.**_

"_**Is that so, Souh-Kun, you believe THAT much on THIS GIRL, that you would actually BET your place? You ARE Number ONE in this entire school, and you're betting it for HER?" Takeuchi-Sensei pointed at THAT Girl, giving HER a look that said is all; SHE was just a PATHETIC Student in HIS Eyes, not WORTHY of HIS Time.**_

"_**Yes, you're correct; I'll BET IT ALL FOR HARUHI." How could Souh-Kun say something like that for… for THAT THING?!**_

"_**Alright then, a bet is a bet. You'll make her one of the Seven Top students in the School by the end of this month and I'll take everything I said about this girl back, in front of the entire School. But, if you were to loose…" Sensei had an evil expression on his face which everyone, except Souh-Kun and his friends, liked. **_

"_**Takeuchi-Sensei, matters like those should not be spoken of in front of the entire class!" This time Kyomasa-Kun spoke up too, irritating us more. Why were THE TOP STUDENTS DEFENDING HER? WHY HER?!**_

"_**As always, you sure are a clever boy, Kyomasa-Kun and correct you truly are. Souh-Kun, you know where I'm trying to get, THAT will be the consequence if you were to loose. So then, how is THAT for a BET? Do you agree?" The teacher had a malice look on his face and it looked as if SHE was beginning to get frighten. **_

_**She whispered once again to Souh-Kun, this time she had a pleading expression on her face, probably telling him to either stop what he was doing or to be her Knight in Chining Armor. Pathetic Girl!**_

"_**I gladly accept the consequences, if it means I'll be able to prove you wrong, and in front of the whole school, none the less. Damn, I can't wait till the end of the month. Takeuchi-Sensei, be prepare for the humiliation you have just created for yourself." **_

_**Of course, none of US know what they meant by the 'Consequence' for Souh-Kun, but it seemed that it would affect everyone, Kyomasa-Kun, Imai-Kun, Tsumiya-Chan, Saitou-Chan and OUR PRECIOUS Souh-Kun.**_

"_**Alright class, I'll leave your tests on the desk, you can have a free period today. Souh-Kun, I'll too be waiting for the end of the month." Takeuchi-Sensei finally said, as he was leaving the room, he stopped and gave HER what it seemed like an entertained smile. **_

_**After Sensei left we saw that Saitou-Chan and Tsumiya-Chan told HER all that had happened and after a while THAT TRAMP started to YELL at OUR POOR Souh-Kun.**_

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING? HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? I TOLD YOU, I REPEATEDLY TOLD YOU, NOT TO DO ANYTHING STUPID JUST FOR ME, DIDN'T I? SO WHY IN THE FREAKING WORLD DID YOU AGREE TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, UH WHY?!" _**To all of our surprise, Souh-Kun was just ignoring her, but she still kept on yelling at him, trying to get an answer for his action.**_ "TAMAKI, LOOK AT ME! DON'T JUST IGNORE ME LIKE THAT, THIS WAS MY ENTIRE FAULT AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN GONNA SAY ANYTHING! WHY… WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR ME? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME TAMAKI SOUH, WHY DID YOU DO SUCH A THING FOR ME?!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY! WHO SAID I DID IT FOR YOU? YOU WERE JUST AN EXCUSE TO FINALLY PUT THAT TEACHER IN HIS PLACE! IT WAS JUST A FREAKING COINCIDENCE THAT IT WAS YOU HE WAS PICKING ON. I'VE HAD IT WITH THAT TEACHER ALREADY; I JUST WANT HIM TO SUFFER! DON'T GO THINKING TOO HIGHLY OF YOURSELF!" _**Souh-Kun's final reaction surprised US EVEN MORE, OUR PRINCE finally yelled back at that DISGRACE and walked out the room, Imai-Kun calling out for him and running after him with Kyomasa-Kun right at their tail.**_

_**Tsumiya-Chan and Saitou-Chan took HER out of here, since that little TRAMP started to cry. The whole group stayed out for a long time, we all wondered where they had gone to, but none of us had the courage to check on them, so we all stayed here waiting for at least the Guys to come back.**_

_**They all finally came back in, but we noticed that both OUR PRINCE and THAT TRAMP stayed in the corridor for a little bit and then walked in as if nothing had happened, Souh-Kun pushing that TRAMP in. They all went back to being all friendly with each other and laughing. It SICKENED US!**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**- Back to Hikaru's P.O.V-**_

_**  
"So, that's what happened… they left again after a while… guess they felt how WE WERE ALL GIVING THEM Bad Vibes, but how could WE NOT? We couldn't take them being SO FRIENDLY! That TRAMP is even ALLOWED to CALL THEM BY THEIR FIRST NAME!" **_

I truly couldn't hold it any longer, all those names that Tsumaki-Chan and the rest of the girls had given MY Haruhi, were just HORRIBLE. 'What in the Freaking World do this Girls have in their Minds?!' I looked down at my desk, trying to calm my nerves down, once I had calmed down, I looked back up, giving THIS GIRLS my fake Smile and sending them back to their sits. _**"Alright class, while we wait for the rest of your classmates to return, I'll start with taking row." **_I took my roster sheet and started to call out names. 'Haruhi, where are you? Why didn't you come to me when all this things were happening to you? Why did you think you needed to depend on Souh-Kun? I'm your Fiancée Haruhi, I Love you!'

After a while, Haruhi and the others fast-walked their way into their sits, they all had smiles on their faces. 'Haruhi, you can still smile after all that has happened to you in just one day?' I continued taking row, yet I couldn't keep my eyes off of My Love, BIG MISTAKE.

I saw HER giving Souh-Kun a smile… but not just ANY SMILE, it was THAT SMILE That I JUST LOVED. Souh-Kun turned once he saw it meaning… 'Wait a minute, did Souh-Kun just blush, could it be, HE LIKES HER?!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Chapter 14!!**_

_Finished with this chapter! There's a lot of Bold and Italic, meaning that there was a lot of Japanese talking in this chapter… which I actually found it somewhat weird, since Hikaru's Subject is actually ENGLISH LITERATURE. LOl… I'm such a Dummy. Still I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please comment and keep on reading. _

_Oh another thing… there was also a lot of Uppercase, I hope you guys didn't mind that, it was just that I was trying to emphasize those specific word, make them pop out, you know. _


	15. Chapter 15: Confession of the Mind

_**Chapter 15; Confession of the Mind **_

**06/08/09**

_I truly couldn't hold it any longer, all those names that Tsumaki-Chan and the rest of the girls had given MY Haruhi, were just HORRIBLE. 'What in the Freaking World do this Girls have in their Minds?!' I looked down at my desk, trying to calm my nerves down, once I had calmed down, I looked back up, giving THIS GIRLS my fake Smile and sending them back to their sits. __**"Alright class, while we wait for the rest of your classmates to return, I'll start with taking row." **__I took my roster sheet and started to call out names. 'Haruhi, where are you? Why didn't you come to me when all this things were happening to you? Why did you think you needed to depend on Souh-Kun? I'm your Fiancée Haruhi, I Love you!'  
After a while, Haruhi and the others fast-walked their way into their sits, they all had smiles on their faces. 'Haruhi, you can still smile after all that has happened to you in just one day?' I continued taking row, yet I couldn't keep my eyes off of My Love, BIG MISTAKE.  
I saw HER giving Souh-Kun a smile… but not just ANY SMILE; it was THAT SMILE That I JUST LOVED. Souh-Kun turned once he saw it meaning… 'Wait a minute, did Souh-Kun just blush, could it be, HE LIKES HER?!'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Hikaru's P.O.V-**_

I couldn't believe my eyes, he had blushed. 'Why? Why is this happening to ME? Haruhi, don't break my heart, you mean a lot to me, way more than you think. I would give up my life for you! I DID GIVE IT UP MY LIFE FOR YOU! That day… that day when you lost all memory of me…' _(A/n; SuZuMi: Haha, you guys are gonna hate me for this because I'm not gonna continue this part, well at least not on this chapter. )_

"Sensei… Hitachiin-Sensei, I'm finished."

"Haruhi…" I coughed a couple of times as I realized I had used her first name in class, hoping nobody had heard me. "Uhm, Fujioka-Chan, you've finished already? My, that was quite fast, even faster than Souh-Kun."

"Hey it was just for a couple of seconds. I just finished mine, too." Souh-Kun said as he walked up to my desk, handing in his quiz.

"Well then, both of you stay here; I'll like to check your work." I checked Souh-Kun's quiz first… the quiz was only reading a short story and answering ten questions which included correcting a couple of misspelled words and finding the answer to the problems occurring in the story. I gave everyone different stories, so they wouldn't cheat. "As always from Souh-Kun, a perfect hundred" I said as I handed him back his quiz. "Alright, it's Fujioka-Chan's turn…" I checked her work; she had written notes on the side of the paper, underlined important information and answered all the questions correctly adding the page number, paragraph and line on top of each question, indicating where she had found the answer. I was truly amazed by her work, she had taken less time than Souh-Kun, yet she had done all this. "I'm speechless by your work…" was all that could come out of my mouth as I wrote a 110% on her paper.

"Wait, what are those extra points for? Is it because she finished first, because I've always finished first and you've never given me anything." Souh-Kun questioned

"That's partly it. Souh-Kun, look at her paper, what do you see that is different from yours?" I questioned as I handed Souh-Kun, Haruhi's quiz.

"… I see notes, underlined text and references on each question. Haru-Chan, you truly are amazing, that's why you're so important to me." That last part surprised both Haruhi and me. It wasn't exactly a confession but it was somewhat like implying it.

Haruhi looked at me; I knew she could tell I was somewhat mad… She looked down at her feet for a second, then back up at Souh-Kun. "Uhm thanks, Tama-Kun."

"No need to thank me, you're amazing, in my book you're the best, come on, you're even beating me." He handed Haruhi her quiz back and without another word to me they went back to their sits.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her; I was loosing her so fast in such a short time. 'Why… why are they sitting right next to each other? Why Souh-Kun? He'll win her over in a flash! I can't loose to him… I CAN'T LOOSE HARUHI TO HIM!' I had to do something; I had to get her away from him, but how? How could I do it and for how long could I possibly make her stay away from him?!'

That's when it hit me… 'She can do as she pleases because… because there's absolutely nothing going on between us. Yes, I confessed her my love and she accepted it, but that still doesn't mean that we're together… We never truly became an official couple…'

"Hitachiin-Sensei… Hitachiin-Sensei, hey…"

"Aah sorry, sorry, how may I help you, Yuukane-Chan?" I couldn't keep this up, I was getting way too distracted… what was happening to me?

"Oi, Hitachiin-Sensei, what's the matter, you've been out of it for quite a while. Are you feeling OK, Sensei? If you would like, I can give you a massage that will calm you down right away."

"Haha, there would be no need for that! Uhm, just hand me your quiz and go back to your sit." I took a deep breath before starting to grade all the papers that had been already pilled up on my desk. Seemed I had been out of it for longer than a while. "Alright class, raise your hand if you HAVE NOT finished with your quiz." About 6 people still had their quizzes "Okay, those of you who have already finished, you may talk quietly to your neighbor, you may not get up and walk around." The students agreed as I continued grading the quizzes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Tamaki's P.O.V-**_

"Hey Haru-Chan, is it only me or has Hitachiin-Sensei just been staring at you?"

"Uh, nah you must be imagining things… maybe he's in deep thought and looking at something behind me, it might just seem that he's looking at me." Haruhi replied with a nervous smile.

"I you say so…" I said in a not so convincing tone. I still couldn't help but wonder about those two, the way Sensei was staring at her as if… as if he felt something deep for her. He was also loosing his concentration a lot just by looking this way; it couldn't just be coincidence, could it? I looked from Haruhi to Hitachiin-Sensei and back 'If by any chance there IS something going on between them, I will most definitely NOT let Sensei have HER!'

I thought about it for a second and came to an excellent conclusion. I actually had an ADVANTAGE here at school because Sensei, in order to protect Haruhi, will never admit his feelings to her or at least admit that they're in a relationship… A sudden idea came to mind and I HAD to do it, I couldn't let this one pass. "Haru-Chan, I need you to do me a favor… I'm gonna act sick in a couple of minutes, you're gonna tell Hitachiin-Sensei that something's wrong with me… I'll mention that I need to go to the nurse's office and for you to accompany me." I said to her in a whisper

"Why, are you feeling okay?" She asked with concern in her voice

"Yes, yes don't worry about that, I'm fine. It's just that I need to talk to you about something really important and it absolutely cannot wait. Would you help me out, please?"

"Yeah, of course, if you say that it absolutely cannot wait, then it's fine by me."

"Ok, lets continue talking normally. I'll start acting sick in a minute." We did as said and kept on going as normal. I suddenly started to breathe heavily; touching my forehead… at that Haruhi knew what to do.

"Tama-Kun, hey Tama-Kun, are you alright? What's wrong, why are you breathing like that? Hitachiin-Sensei, something's wrong with Tamaki-Kun!" She stood up as she called Hitachiin-Sensei over, placing her hand on my forehead as to check if I had a temperature. I had to hand it to her, she was a GREAT Actress.

"Is he okay? What happened, he looked fine just a second ago." Sensei questioned as he stood in front of me

"I don't know Sensei, all of a sudden he just started to act strange, breathing heavily and I think he has a slight fever, maybe it was something he hate during lunch break." Wow, Haru-Chan was doing all the work, all she had to do was call Hitachiin-Sensei over, but she was so good at it.

"Maybe I should take him to the nurse's office…"

"Its okay Sensei, you cannot leave your students alone, I'll take him. He probably just needs to lie down. Come on Tama-Kun, can you get up?" I nodded in response as I placed my arm around her shoulder to 'Hold' myself from falling over.

We went back to normal once we were already outside in the corridor and far enough from the classroom. "Hey wow, you make a great actress, even I believed you. Geez, you did all the work as well, I mean your job was only to call Sensei over, but damn you took it to the next level."

"Hahaha, what can I say, I'm a pro. Just kidding, but I did take a Drama Class back where I used to live, and well I was pretty good at it."

"Yeah, I can tell. You were amazing." I said in a low, gentle voice as I grabbed a lock of her hair, placing it behind her ear. "You have really beautiful eyes, Haruhi."

"Uhm… thanks…" She looked down, forcing herself not to look me in the eyes. "S… so, what… was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"Haruhi, I know we don't know each other much, heck we barely met each other a couple of hours ago… But, every time I hear your voice, every time you call out my name, my heart can't help but beat faster. Haruhi, there's something about you that just causes me to, to smile. I like you, and it would make me feel the happiest guy on earth if you would give me a chance to prove it. Haruhi… Haru-Chan, would you be my girl-friend?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

I… I couldn't believe my ears. He had just asked me out; he had confessed to me and had asked me out. Was I dreaming was THIS truly happening to me? This HANDSOME and POPULAR guy had just ASKED ME to be HIS GIRLFRIEND! At that moment, when I was about to speak up, Hikaru's face appeared in my mind. 'Hikaru…'

"Haru-Chan, you don't have to reply right now, take your time. I'm sorry, I know it was too sudden, but I was loosing my mind, I had to tell you. Lets keep on being friends for the time being until you can finally feel something special for me."

"Tamaki…"

"Its way too sudden I know. I mean feelings like love and like need to develop and grow over time, not just in a BAM. So its okay, I'll wait until you can finally feel the same for me. I just really wanted you to know that I liked you." He gave me a smile and a peck on the cheek

"Thanks Tama-Kun, I promise that I'll keep you in my mind." I leaned over and gave him a small peck on the lips. I mean a kiss like that wasn't anything, and it couldn't hurt anyone, besides no one was looking. _(A/n; SuZuMi: Oh so she thought. Muahahaha )_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Chapter 15!!**_

_Ya acabe… LOl, I'm done. So do you guys hate me now for how it started? TeeHee, I think I know what to do next chapter, I'll probably already tell you guys about the past, but like in a dream, either Haruhi's or Hikaru's dream. So yea, please comment!!_


	16. Chapter 16: Overflowed Cup

_**Chapter 16; Overflowed Cup **_

_**06/09/09**_

"_Tamaki…"  
"Its way too sudden I know. I mean feelings like love and like need to develop and grow over time, not just in a BAM. So its okay, I'll wait until you can finally feel the same for me. I just really wanted you to know that I liked you." He gave me a smile and a peck on the cheek  
"Thanks Tama-Kun, I promise that I'll keep you in my mind." I leaned over and gave him a small peck on the lips. I mean a kiss like that wasn't anything, and it couldn't hurt anyone, besides no one was looking. (A/n; SuZuMi: Oh so she thought. Muahahaha )_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

Tamaki and I returned to class after some time had passed, as we walked into the room all the girls gave me that look of jealousy. Tamaki still put on the act of being sick… We took our sits and as soon as we had, Hikaru had to walk over to us.

"Souh-Kun, how are you feeling, what did the nurse say?"

"Oh, she wasn't there… Haru-Chan took care of me instead."

Hikaru turned to look at me, giving me a look which I could tell meant that I should expect him at my room tonight… I gave it no thought what-so ever as I turned to look at Tamaki.

"Tama-Kun, you're such an Idiot. I told you, you should have stayed there to take a short nap." I said with a playful smile 'What am I doing? This is probably just getting Hikaru mad!' He looked down to his feet and walked away back to his desk.

"Alright everyone, class is about to end so you may do as you please till then. Remember, have a save trip home and I'll see you all tomorrow." He grabbed his things and left the room without giving anyone, one last look.

Taku-Kun, Nunna-Chan, Kiara-Chan and Chun-Kun walked over to Tamaki and me as I was getting my things ready. 'I need to get home as soon as possible and have a talk with Hikaru.'

"Tama-Kun why'd you fake to be sick?" Kiara-Chan questioned with no hesitation.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I am sick." He said placing his hand on his forehead and giving everyone a look that made him look in so much pain.

"Oh Tama-Kun, I'm terribly sorry… you look horrible, here let me help you feel better." She walked besides him and without any warning, WACK! She gave him a nice big slap across the head. "You're still NOT Fooling anyone! Now spit it out, why were you faking?"

"Tch, tch, tch… Kiara if I didn't have a headache before, then I do now."

"Aah, don't be such a cry baby. Come on tell us if you don't want me to hurt you again."

"Hey Chun, calm your woman…" Tama-Kun began to say, but as soon as he saw Kiara-Chan's expression, stopped mid-way "I'M SORRY, please don't hurt me, I'll tell you EVERYTHING."

"That's a good boy." Everyone laughed at Tamaki's frightened expression… but then I realized that I was ALSO in trouble here.

'Is he gonna tell them that the reason why he faked being sick was because he wanted to confess to me?' I thought as I looked at Tamaki who was trying to shield himself from Kiara-Chan.

"The reason why I faked my sickness was because I had to talk to Haru-Chan, but it had to be in private." He said with a serious expression

"Talk to her about?" Chun-Kun just had to ask

'Tamaki…'

"Talk to her about… about, well, uhm…"

"Come on Tama-Kun, about what?" Nunna-Chan questioned as she was getting impatient to know

"Ah well, talk to her about… This Saturday! You know, since it'll be her first time going to my house and all, so for her not to be surprised with the size of it and the amount of maids. Yep, that's what I wanted to talk to her about and I couldn't do it in class, right Haru-Chan?" Tamaki by now had a nervous smile on his face and his cheeks had turned a crimson color.

"Yeah, that was all he talked to me about." I agreed with a normal smile "Oh and don't forget about the awesome lunch you were gonna tell your chef to prepare for us." I added with a mischievous smile.

"Oh yeah, but now that I think about it, what was the point of leaving the room to talk about it since you guys made us say it in the classroom. I seriously hope that no one heard our plan for Saturday."

We laughed a bit and continued talking about Saturday's planning. Meanwhile, I kept on looking at my watch, waiting for the bell to ring… 'Alright, 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…' Just on cue, the Final Bell for the day rang. _(A/n; One thing I didn't mention before, the school bell only rings twice during the day. The first bell is to announce that the students should already be inside their Homeroom class and the second bell indicates that school is over for the day. In between classes, the students need to keep track of their own time. )_

"Okay, I'll be heading home first… I need to, uhm, cook lunch for my Father and Brother, so I gotta hurry on home. See you all tomorrow, bye." I did not wait for a single reply as I ran out the room, down the stairs, out the school's main doors and finally out the front gates. I ran as fast as my legs allowed me to go since I truly couldn't let anyone find out where I was living at.

Once I had reached the main entrance I slowed down in order to catch my breath. _(A/n; Alright just incase you don't understand what I mean by main entrance, I'll explain. The 'main entrance' would be like the main gates at school, you first need to go in through them in order to reach the other building. It is like huge gates she has to go through since all the houses are surrounded by a wall. After she has gone through the main entrance then she's able to see the other houses and walk through the main-walk in order to reach her house. Did I make any sense?)_

I took a deep breath and opened one of the gates, but as I was distractedly walking in, I ended up bumping onto someone, causing me to fall to the ground, dropping a few of the things I had inside my school-bag. "Tch, it… it hurts…" I said as I looked at my left hand. I had scrapped my palm with the rocky main-walk.

"Miss I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Here, let me help you up." I looked up to see a really handsome young guy, somewhat in his early 20's. He pulled out his hand to help me stand; I kindly accepted it with my right hand. "We need to clean your left hand and cover the wound up with gauze. I'll pick your things up and then you can follow me."

"… Thanks a bunch, but its okay, I'll take care of it, don't worry…"

"Its okay, you shouldn't be the one to worry, I want to help since it was partly my fault you fell."

"Uhm… fine, thanks, again." He picked my things up, placing them back into my school-bag, which he had taken away from me to carry.

I noticed the house we where walking to was the opposite direction to the one I was currently living at.

As we went into the house, I saw that it was beautifully-decorated. He directed me into the kitchen and seated me on a chair. Walking towards the pantry, he opened it and took out the First-Aid Kit.

"You keep your First-Aid Kit in the pantry?" I found it to be a bit weird

"Yep, in my experience, most accidents happen in the kitchen." He said as he walked back towards me, sitting in front of me. "Ok, give me your hand."

"Oh wow, we barely know each other and you already want to marry me." I said jokingly

"Haha, real funny…" He still laughed under his breathe.

I put that aside and gave him my left hand, palm up. He firmly but gently held my hand in his as he sprayed on some disinfectant.

"Tch…" The sting the disinfectant caused in my wound caused me to twitch a little and he noticed

"Sorry, maybe I sprayed too much on, bare with it for a bit, okay." He didn't look up at me as he spoke; he just looked at my hand as he was cleaning the wound.

"Okay…" He continued cleansing my wound with other chemicals as I came to a conclusion that I still didn't know his name, that and something else also caught my attention "Excuse me, how'd you know that I don't speak Japanese?" I seemed my questioned had caught him by surprise

"Uhm, lucky guess…" Was his only reply as he applied the gauze on and bandaged my hand. "There, it's all done."

"Thank you." I said with a sweet smile. "Oh, by the way, my name is Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you…"

"My name is Aisawa Sakamoto, nice to meet you, too." We shook hands as I still had my sweet smile on.

"Well I should probably get going; my dad is most definitely wondering why I haven't gotten home yet. I hope to see you around, Aisawa." I waved good-bye as I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

Aisawa followed Haruhi to the door and saw as she walked towards her current house. "You sure do know hoe to pick them, dear cousin. She seems like a really interesting girl."

"Shut up, Aisawa! What did you do to her, what did you say? Why was she inside your house?!" Hikaru questioned as he came out from the corner.

"Don't worry cousin; I didn't do anything to your PRECIOUS Girl. Unfortunately as she was coming in through the gates, we accidentally bumped into each other, she fell, scrapped her left hand, I offered my help, cleaned and covered her wound up and then she left. That's all that happened, Promise." Hikaru walked over to his cousin, who was still standing at the doorway, he had a serious expression on his face, which in a flash changed to a happy one as he embraced his favorite cousin, Aisawa.

"Damn man, where have you been? I've missed you; it sure hasn't been the same without you here. When did you get back from your trip?" Hikaru asked as they walked into the living room, sitting parallel to each other.

"Uff Hikaru you know me, I've been traveling all over. I just got back this morning, I went over to the main house to see you, but the maids told me you had already taken off to school."

"Nah man, it's just that I wanted to walk with Haruhi, you know how it is… so I ended up leaving earlier than usual."

"Yo' cous' talking about Haruhi… she sure hasn't changed much has she? While I was cleansing her wound, I couldn't bare to look at her in the eye, I feared that I would just jump onto her and embrace her, yelling how much I've missed her cute adorable face. As I heard her voice I couldn't help but remember how she would always be by your side, calling out 'Hika-Kun… Hika-Kun…' I can't deny it was hilarious."

"Shut up, at least she was able to pronounce my name, 'Ice-awa'!"

"Hey she was barely four-years old when she started to call me that! When she turned five she could perfectly say my name."

"Hahaha, right…" Hikaru laughed at Aisawa's reaction. Truth was he really enjoyed talking to his cousin about the good old days when all four of them used to live in the country side and everyone was always had smiled on their faces.

The mood suddenly became a bit serious and gloomy as Aisawa began to talk again "Yo' Hikaru, do you know how… how Kaoru's doing? Earlier today I really wanted to go see him… make up some random excuse to talk to him, but I was too afraid." He took a deep breathe as he continued "I was afraid of somehow triggering his memory and causing him pain…" Aisawa had a depress expression as he waited for Hikaru's reply.

"I've… I've seen him, but haven't talked to him much. Uhm, from what I've seen and from what Mr. Fujioka has told me, he's doing really well. I… I actually don't want to talk to him, for… for the same reason as yours. I truly don't want either of them to remember what happened…" He looked down at his feet as the memory of that day that changed their lives came to mind.

"Cous' do you, miss him? Do you miss, Kaoru?"

Hikaru looked up at Aisawa with a serious expression on his face, which changed to a weak yet gentle smile "What kinda question is that, idiot? Of course I do, of course I miss him. How could I not miss MY Little Brother?"

"Yeah, you're right, that was Stupid of me to ask. Hey, remember when he would get so mad but mostly jealous because Haruhi would always rather play with you than with him?"

"He could never stand for another guy to be close to, 'HIS' Haruhi… He still doesn't." The first part he said it with a cheerful voice but the last one he said it with a low and somewhat sad tone.

"Hey, hey come on, we're here to remember The GOOD Old Days! Remember when he would CLAIM to both of us that he would someday make Haruhi HIS Bride?"

"Hahaha, oh yeah and Haruhi would ALWAYS run up to me, jump on my back and say that she couldn't be Kaoru's bride because she had already decided to be mine."

"Yeah I remember, I remember. Boy, we sure had a fun and entertained childhood, don't you think?"

"We sure did…" Hikaru crossed his left hand as he used his right fist as a resting place. "I want to bring those memories back, ONLY those FUN Memories." He said with a serious expression on his face.

"Hikaru, if there's anything I can do to help, seriously don't hesitate to ask. After all, we are talking about MY other Cousin _(A/n; meaning Kaoru)_ and OUR Precious Baby-Doll._ (A/n; and Haruhi)_"

"I can't believe you still remember the nickname you gave to Haruhi."

"How could I not? I remember that day as if it was yesterday… She had an adorable purple dress, which Mrs. Fujioka made her wear one day… It completely made her look like a Life-Size Doll. Of course the nickname came out of two things about her, the dress was one and the other was that she was yours, mine and Kaoru's Precious Little Girl. Thus the 'Baby-Doll' nickname was born." They laughed about that day, but they had to admit, Haruhi did look EXTREMELY adorable that day, with her purple dress on.

"Our 'Precious-Baby-Doll', uh, she would always give us a huge adorable smile every time one of us called her that."

"Yeah… but she loved it even more when YOU would call HER that. She always thought about you first. You were always her Number One." That somehow caught Hikaru by surprise, this was new for him. Hikaru truly never noticed that of Haruhi, but why? Why did he not notice that? He was always taking care of her, looking after her… always, always looking AT her.

"Aisawa… I do need you to do something for me…"

"Anything…"

"Keep them both close to you. Make friends with them… try to bring back those fun time we once had. I'm also trying but… so far all I've been able to do is cause Kaoru to not trust me and to bring pain into Haruhi's Heart."

"I'll definitely help you out… but what's the meaning of your words? How can Kaoru not trust you? How have you brought pain into Haruhi's Heart? What have you been doing these past days?" Aisawa questioned with confusion written on his face. Hikaru tried explaining everything to Aisawa as best as possible, yet it was not easy to be too detailed about it; it would take too long even though it had only been three days since Haruhi's and Kaoru's arrival.

After hearing Hikaru's explanation, Aisawa decided not to ask anymore questioned, instead they continued to remember the good old days. Those precious days, when their 'Friendship Cups' where always Overflowing with Love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Chapter 16!!**_

_I'm terribly sorry for taking so long in uploading this chapter, but being in front of the computer screen thinking of something to write really tires my eyes. _

_Okay so here's some information that you might find useful after reading this chapter and continuing with the others. You guys remember how I wrote in the beginning of the story that Kaoru did not know Hikaru at all… well as you can see, they're actually related, not twins since they're two years apart, but still brothers. Okay, as for WHY Kaoru doesn't remember anything about His 'Big Brother', well you'll learn about that later. (I already wrote down what happened to them, but I don't know how to integrate it into the story.) Oh by the way, what did you think about Aisawa's appearance in the story? Did it confuse you when he first talked to Hikaru about Haruhi and then changed all of a sudden? Well THAT WAS the point, LOl. _

_Another thing… I think I know what I'm gonna do with Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai and Kyoya, (but once again I don't know how to integrate in into the story… Argh what am I gonna do with myself?!) TeeHee keep enjoying. _

_I'm actually wondering something; do you guys actually read what I write, here? You better be, because I'm not writing this part just because. T.T TeaR _


	17. Chapter 17: Haruhi, Please be Okay

_**Chapter 17; Haruhi, Please be Okay. **_

_**06/12/09**_

"_Tch…" The sting the disinfectant caused in my wound caused me to twitch a little and he noticed.  
"Sorry, maybe I sprayed too much on, bare with it for a bit, okay." He didn't look up at me as he spoke; he just looked at my hand as he was cleaning the wound.  
"Okay…" He continued cleansing my wound with other chemicals as I came to a conclusion that I still didn't know his name, that and something else also caught my attention "Excuse me, how'd you know that I don't speak Japanese?" I seemed my questioned had caught him by surprise  
"Uhm, lucky guess…" Was his only reply as he applied the gauze on and bandaged my hand. "There, it's all done."  
"Thank you." I said with a sweet smile. "Oh, by the way, my name is Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you…"  
"My name is Aisawa Sakamoto, nice to meet you, too." We shook hands as I still had my sweet smile on.  
"Well I should probably get going; my dad is most definitely wondering why I haven't gotten home yet. I hope to see you around, Aisawa." I waved good-bye as I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

Haruhi didn't turn to look if Aisawa had gone in or if he was still looking at her walking towards her house, but she did wondered if she had seen him somewhere before. 'He looked utterly familiar… Tch.' That moment she started to feel a huge pain in her head as if she was being stabbed with daggers. "Hika-ru…" She fell to the ground in the middle of the garden, unconscious.

Kaoru who had been inside watching TV heard a noise outside the house, she looked towards the window to see what it had been and saw his little sister lying down on the grass. "Haruhi!" he yelled out as he ran out the house, grabbing the phone on his way in order to call the hospital. "Haruhi… Haruhi!" his sister would not answer to his calling. He dialed the Hospital's number and asked for an ambulance.

Mr. Fujioka walked out a couple of minutes later, as he had heard his son yelling out his daughter's name. "Kaoru, what happened?!" Mr. Fujioka questioned as he kneeled down next to his son, trying to awaken Haruhi.

"I don't know dad, I was inside watching TV and I heard this weird noise from outside. I looked through the window to see what it was and I saw her lying here already unconscious. I called an ambulance just now. Dad, why wont she wake up?!" Tears started to flow from both Kaoru and Mr. Fujioka as their precious Haruhi lay unconscious in front of them.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes after. "Kaoru I need you to go to the Main House and ask to speak with Hikaru, tell them it's about Haruhi."

"Dad, don't do this to me, I want to go to. I NEED to be by Haruhi's side!" Kaoru tears wouldn't stop; he cared too much about his little sister's health. What was going to happen to her? What if something happened to her while he wasn't there? He couldn't just leave her.

"Kaoru calm down…"

"How can you tell me to calm down? Why do you need HIM?! I HAVE to be by MY Little Sister's side!"

"Kaoru just do as I say, please! Trust me, WE DO NEED HIM!" Mr. Fujioka had a strict yet worried expression on his face, which caused Kaoru to do as he was told.

"Alright dad, I'll go look for Hikaru just… just don't let anything happen to her, please."

"Kaoru, she's My Little Girl, how can you even think that I would let anything happen to her? Don't worry, she'll be fine." Mr. Fujioka hugged his son as he went into the ambulance with his daughter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru ran over to the Main House asking as soon as the doors opened to speak with Hikaru. At first the maids wouldn't tell him anything, just that he wasn't home yet, but as soon as Kaoru mentioned Haruhi's name he was rapidly apologized to.

"_Sorry, sorry Master… _we did not know you were Ms. Haruhi's Brother. We apologize." Kaoru did not want to hear apologies; he wanted to know Hikaru's where-abouts.

"It's okay, just please tell me, where is Hikaru?" He asked with anxiety. He didn't time for this!

"_Yes, yes Master's where-abouts… _Hikaru-Sama is at Aisawa-Sama's house." One of the maids pointed to the house besides this one.

"_Thank You!" _Kaoru replied as he ran over next door. Knocking as hard as possible, trying to hold his tears back and at the same time trying to catch his breath. "Hikaru… Open Up! Hikaru…!"

Finally the door opened, but it was not Hikaru. "Who are you?" None the less it was Aisawa.

"Where is Hikaru?!"

"Why do you need him?"

"I don't have time to play this game! HARUHI HAS BEEN TAKEN TO THE HOSPITAL!" Kaoru couldn't take it anymore he broke down; he started to cry his eyes out. "Please… Hikaru…"

Suddenly a car drove by the house as fast as it could go. "HIKARU!" Aisawa yelled out, but of course his cousin could not hear him, since he was already gone.

"Hey, come on let me help you out, stand up." Aisawa offered Kaoru his hand, Kaoru kindly took it. "I'll make you some tea and once you've calmed down we'll head over to the Hospital."

"… That's a good idea…" was all Kaoru said as they walked into the kitchen.

Aisawa made tea for both of them. "Are you calm now?" He questioned as Kaoru drank the tea.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. It would have been a mess if I had walked into the Hospital the way I was." Kaoru took a deep breathe, smelling the tea and then taking a sip of it. "This tea… it somehow reminds me of… I don't know, I thought I had tasted it before…"

"Is that so? This tea is actually one of my favorites, the smell and the taste helps to clear your mind." Aisawa too took a sip of his tea, and the words that Kaoru had spoken brought a smile to his face 'He remembers this tea. I use to always make it for him or Haruhi whenever they were sad.'

"Oh I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself… I'm Kaoru Fujioka. Nice to meet you" He pulled out his hand for a handshake and so did Aisawa as he too introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aisawa Sakamoto… Hikaru's cousin. Okay now that you're finally relaxed and calmed down, should we be heading over to the Hospital?"

"Yeah, please." Aisawa called for a car to pick them up at the front gate and take them to the Hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Meanwhile w. Hikaru… Hikaru's P.O.V-**_

I couldn't believe what I had heard from Kaoru, as soon as he said that Haruhi had been taken to the Hospital, I ran out and took Aisawa's car driving out of there as fast as possible. While trying to get to the hospital I had to calm myself. "Please Haruhi, please be okay."

I went into 'Emergencies' as I knew that, that was where she was. "Where's Haruhi Fujioka?!" I questioned as soon as I reached the main desk.

"I'm sorry Sir, only family members can go in right now." The young lady said, but I didn't need that shit right now, what I need was to be with Haruhi. I took a deep breath, in order to keep my voice level down.

"Listen well Lady, I'll show you my ID so that you can SEE I'm MORE than a Family Member."

"I'm sorry Sir, but even if…" Of course she became silent as soon as she saw the name on the ID. "I'm terribly sorry, forgive me, I didn't know… Please come this way, she is now being treated." The Lady took me to where Mr. Fujioka was waiting at.

"Hikaru…"

Before turning to look at Mr. Fujioka, I stopped the Lady before she left. "Lady, two other guys are coming to see Haruhi Fujioka, their names are Kaoru Fujioka and Aisawa Sakamoto, let them through as well."

"Yes, Mr. Hitachiin." The Lady walked back to her desk without another word

"Mr. Fujioka, what happened to Haruhi, why is she here?" I questioned with anxiety in my voice as I sat down besides Mr. Fujioka.

"I don't know Hikaru; she was unconscious when Kaoru found her outside in the front garden. She wouldn't wake up, no matter how much we called out her name. This happened before as well, but it wasn't as serious." Mr. Fujioka's voice was shaky and cracked as the tears wouldn't stop.

"What do you mean it happened before?" I questioned, as I had never heard of this

"Haruhi found out that Kaoru wasn't her real brother, but when she tried to remember why he was here, why he had been adopted by our family, she fainted and lost conscious. It wasn't as serious as it is now, when that happened, we called out her name and she came through, but this time not she wouldn't, not even by shaking her."

"Mr. Fujioka, calm down, everything's gonna be okay. Haruhi will be fine, I promise. I'll do whatever it takes, just as I did back then." I placed my hand on his shoulder as I assured him what I was saying was true, but he knew, it didn't matter if I assured him or not, he knew that I would give my life for her, just as I did that day when she almost died. _(A/n; Hahaha, I did it again, I started talking about that day but I ain't gonna finish it… Probably next chapter for sure, so please keep on reading. Next chapter will probably be called Hikaru's Nightmare! Muahahaha… TeeHee )_

"I know you would Hikaru, I know. No matter what age you were, the most important person in your Heart was always Haruhi…" Mr. Fujioka looked at the doors that separated us from Haruhi then down at his feet. "I just… I just want her to be okay." Tears started to flow once more as he covered them up with his hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, how's Haruhi, have you heard anything?" Kaoru called out as he walked towards us, Aisawa by his side.

"Kaoru, my boy…" Mr. Fujioka stood from his seat and walked over to Kaoru, hugging him in a fatherly manner.

"Come on dad, say something… How is she? How is MY Sister?" Kaoru questioned as he patted Mr. Fujioka's back in order to calm him down a bit.

"They really do look like a nice family, don't you think Hikaru?" Aisawa whispered to me as he sat next to me.

"Yeah, I'm glad Mr. Fujioka took great care of Kaoru all this time. Treating him as his own son, after the accident I doubted that Father would treat him the same way, that's why I decided to ask Mr. Fujioka to take him with him." I whispered back to Aisawa, but I knew this wasn't the place to talk about such a thing and Aisawa knew it too. Neither of us wanted Kaoru to over hear and cause any more problems.

"Yo' cous', do you know anything about Haruhi?" Aisawa questioned with concern in his voice. "How's Our Baby-Doll?" I could see tears forming in Aisawa's eyes as he said that last sentence. That was the same sentence he used 10-years ago.

"Don't worry Aisawa, she'll be fine. We haven't heard anything but I know in my heart that she'll be fine." Throughout all this I tried my hardest in holding my tears in, I couldn't cry, I wouldn't cry, I wasn't gonna cry. I had to be strong for everyone around me; I had to be strong just as I was 10-years ago.

"Doctor, how is she? How's my daughter?!" I heard Mr. Fujioka call out a soon as the Doctor came out of the room.

"She's…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Chapter 17!!**_

_Oopz Sorry it had to end. Aah Even I'm excited, finally after a long wait, you guys will know the past… But only YOU GUYS and Mr. Fujioka and Hikaru oh and Aisawa … NO ONE ELSE. So you guys better keep it a Secret from Kaoru and Haruhi! _

_Damn I wanna freaking Scream Right Now, because I finally found a way to integrate what happened 10-years ago into the story!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! I can't actually scream because its 2:04 in the morning and my parents are asleep… but DAMN I'm once again getting excited with MY OWN Story. _

_Okay, take a deep breath… let it out. I'm fine now…. AAAAAAAAHHHHHH NO IM NOT!!!!! I still wanna scream!!!!! TeeHee_

_ALRIGHT LETS KEEP ON WRITING!!! Thanks you all for supporting me, it really makes me REALLY, REALLY, REALLY Happy whenever you guys leave me comments saying that my chapters are interesting and that you want me to upload soon. Even though I'm a Horrible writer I'm truly glad that people still read my stories. THANK YOU ALL THAT SUPPORT ME!!!!_


	18. Chapter 18: Daggers Through the Heart

_**Chapter 18; Daggers Through The Heart **_

_**06/13/09**_

"_Yo' cous', do you know anything about Haruhi?" Aisawa questioned with concern in his voice. "How's Our Baby-Doll?" I could see tears forming in Aisawa's eyes as he said that last sentence. That was the same sentence he used 10-years ago.  
"Don't worry Aisawa, she'll be fine. We haven't heard anything but I know in my heart that she'll be fine." Throughout all this I tried my hardest in holding my tears in, I couldn't cry, I wouldn't cry, I wasn't gonna cry. I had to be strong for everyone around me; I had to be strong just as I was 10-years ago.  
"Doctor, how is she? How's my daughter?!" I heard Mr. Fujioka call out a soon as the Doctor came out of the room.  
"She's…" _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Hikaru's P.O.V-**_

"Doctor, how is she? We don't need your dramatic show here!" I looked over at Aisawa, he had lost it, yet that made me calm down, since I was about to do the same think.

"She's gonna be fine. Ms. Haruhi just needs to rest…" But just as soon as he said 'Rest' a Nurse walked out.

"Doctor, the patient has awakened." That seemed to have caught the Doctor and the Nurse by surprise, maybe they were expecting her to sleep for days.

"She has?" By the Doctor's questioned it seemed that HE WAS expecting her to sleep for more than just hours. "Please wait here while I go check on her. Once I've finished only two may come in at a time." The Doctor said as he walked back in.

"Aah, geez… what is going on here?!" Kaoru questioned as he could no longer take it. Not knowing anything that was happening inside that room was driving US ALL crazy.

'Haruhi…'

"Alright kids, I feel that something is gonna be a problem here." Mr. Fujioka said with a serious expression on his face, yet I could tell that everyone was confused by that sentence.

"What are you talking about, dad?" Kaoru was the one that questioned

"The Doctor said that we can only go two at a time, and I know that you're gonna want to go first, but I'm gonna need you to go in second with Aisawa-Kun." Shoot! Mr. Fujioka had made a HUGE Mistake there, not the matter with who was going first or second… but the matter that he called Aisawa's name. They never introduced each other, how is going to explain himself to Kaoru that.

"Dad, how did you know Aisawa's name?" Dammit, I knew it; Kaoru questioned Mr. Fujioka that same question I knew so well was going to come.

"I met him back at home. He lives in one of the other houses." Mr. Fujioka said without hesitation.

"Oh I didn't know that. Ok, cool. Uhm, by the way, it's actually fine by me to go second, I still need to calm myself down a bit before seeing Haruhi." Weirdly all this was not going as I imagined. I imagined Mr. Fujioka not having anything to say as Kaoru asked how he knew Aisawa's name and I also imagined Kaoru arguing about going second. 'Kaoru, Little Brother, you sure have matured a lot, before you would fight over being first about anything when it came to Haruhi, but now you're growing up and thinking logically. I'm really proud of you.'

The Doctor came out of the room once more "She's fully awake, but she really does need to rest. Once you've all seen her and talked to her please allow me to give her a couple sleeping pills."

"Don't worry about the pills, Doctor, once she's seen all of us, my daughter will easily fall into a deep slumber." Mr. Fujioka said as he pushed me into the room with him.

"Mr. Fujioka, why do you want me to go in first? I know Kaoru wanted to see her as bad as I do." I questioned as I walked into the medium size room, Haruhi lying on the bed covered with tubes all over. I looked the other way as I imagined that's how she might have looked 10-years ago. At that time I couldn't have seen her because I had been unconscious for a couple of days.

"Dad, what am I doing here?" Haruhi finally spoke up as she saw Mr. Fujioka walking towards her.

"Its okay honey, you just fainted that's all." He said as he softly and gently patted her daughter's forehead.

"Dad, you know how much I hate hospitals, please take me out of here. Please dad." Tears started forming in Haruhi's eyes

"I know you do honey, but I can't do that, you need to stay here for just a couple of days until you are fully recovered." He wiped away the tears that were barely coming out

"How long that, how long do I have to stay here? I don't like it, I don't want it. I hate having all this tubes around me, I hate being enclosed in such a small room, and I hate the smell of the hospital. I don't wanna be here, please take me with you." She tightly grabbed onto Mr. Fujioka's hand as she begged to be taken out of the hospital.

"Honey, calm down, I'll talk to the doctor about it okay, but I'm not making any promises, okay honey?"

"Okay…"

"By the way honey, someone else wants to see you. Hikaru come here."

I walked towards them, Haruhi looking at me with confusing. I stood besides Mr. Fujioka as I took a deep breath, and then spoke up. "Haruhi, how are you feeling? Do you remember what happened to you?" I said in a gentle and tender tone, but she would only stare at me with confusion.

Finally she opened her mouth, but the words she said, pained me once more "Who… who is he, dad?" I felt a thousand daggers piercing through my heart as the tears that I had promised myself were not gonna come out finally found their way out of my body. I turned around, not allowing her to see this face, taking a deep breath I said to Mr. Fujioka "It be best if I wait at home… I don't want to feel the same pain twice. I'll act as if it did not happen again, please don't let it end like this again." I walked out the room, covering my face with my arm as I walked pass Kaoru and Aisawa.

"Yo' cous' what happened?" I heard Aisawa say but that didn't stop me, I just kept on walking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

"Dad, who was that man, could it be an acquaintance of yours?" Haruhi questioned as she looked at her dad with a still confused expression.

"Haruhi, you truly don't remember who he is?" Mr. Fujioka questioned with concern

"Ah, I'm gonna have to say… No."

"Haruhi, do you know where we are?"

"Uhm, in a hospital…"

"But where exactly, do you know?"

"In Tokyo, Japan…" Haruhi did not understand why her father was asking such question or where he was going to with all this, but she guessed it be best to just go with it.

"Do you remember why we're here or how we got here?" Mr. Fujioka's expression was still and determined. He would not cause Hikaru any more pain, not like the one he had experienced 10-years ago. He wasn't gonna allow Hikaru to feel that pay again.

"… You said you won them. Some GUY just gave away free airplane tickets, a house to stay at and free food expenses. I also had to study here for at least a semester or something like that, right?"

"Okay, how many days have we been here?"

"Dad, that's a dumb question, we just arrived this is out FIRST day here in Tokyo, which is why I don't understand what I'm doing in the Hospital."

"No honey, it is not our first day here in Tokyo, it is the third day. This is your third day here in Tokyo honey; today was just first day in your new school. You had just gotten back from school honey, when Kaoru found you unconscious on the front garden." Mr. Fujioka wasn't gonna let her forget the past three days, he couldn't because in those three days, she had already created so many memories, he wasn't just gonna let her forget, not this time.

"What are you talking about, dad? I don't understand anything." Haruhi was confused being confused and it completely showed on her face.

"Haruhi, I'm going to go outside, explain to your brother and Aisawa what is going on. I bet you met Aisawa today and he'll probably help you remember why your left hand is wounded."

"My… left hand?" she questioned as she picked her hand up and saw it bandaged up.

Mr. Fujioka left the room and explained everything to Kaoru and Aisawa. 'So that's why Hikaru left just like that.' Aisawa thought as he walked into the room and towards Haruhi.

"Hey Sis', how are ya' feeling?" Kaoru questioned as he leaned over and kissed his Sister's forehead.

Aisawa at the sight of that just smiled. 'Aww, Brotherly Love… more like, Puppy Love.'

"Argh, just a bit tired and weird up by everything… dad just said a lot of weird things. He wants me to remember things that I have not yet gone through, seriously; maybe he should be the one in the hospital."

"No Haruhi, dad explained everything to us just now. It seems you've lost some of your memory…"

"Yo' Haruhi, pick up your left hand." Haruhi did as told and picked her hand up "You see those bandages?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"When you were coming back from school, we bumped onto each other at the main gates; you ended up falling and scrapping your hand with the rocky main-walk… _(A/n; Hahaha, guys I just noticed that the word 'main-walk' doesn't even make sense, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that in the other chapter. Oh well I'm keeping it that way, though, beside you guys know what I mean, the main side walk, or something like that. ) _you dropped a few things as well, so I offered my help in both picking you things up and cleansing your wound. We went to my house which is on the opposite side of yours and talked while I cleaned your wound, after I finished you left and that was probably when you fainted in front of your house."

She looked at her left palm and then at Aisawa, then with a confused yet sure expression said "Aisawa Sakamoto…"

"Hey, you remembered my name! Wow, I'm glad!" Aisawa had an amazed yet happy smile on his face as his precious Baby-Doll remembered his name. 'Don't worry Hikaru; she WILL come back this time.'

"Hahaha… I remembered! Come on guys tell me more!" She said as she wanted to remember, she really did.

"Haruhi, you sure you don't remember Hikaru? I bet he can tell you more, since he has spent more time with you these past days than me or dad has." Kaoru said a bit disappointed that he had to rely on Hikaru on this one, but truth was he needed Hikaru.

"I… I truly don't remember him, sorry." At that Mr. Fujioka stuck his head through the door, calling Aisawa and Kaoru out.

"What's up dad?" Kaoru questioned as he walked out the room

"How's she doing?" Mr. Fujioka questioned with concern

"She remembered me." Aisawa said as he walked out after Kaoru.

"I'm glad; it means there's still hope." That sentenced meant two things and Aisawa knew that the second one was. It meant that there WAS hope for Hikaru, neither Aisawa nor Mr. Fujioka wanted for Hikaru to go through what happened 10-years ago, not again.

"Uhm, dad who are they, may I ask?" Kaoru questioned as he pointed to the five people standing behind Mr. Fujioka.

"Oh, Hikaru send them. They're Haruhi's classmates and friends."

"Hi, my… uhm, my name is Nunnalie Saitou, nice… nice to meet… you." She pulled out her shaky hand towards Kaoru as he sweetly introduced himself, holding on to Nunnalie's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, I'm Haruhi's older brother, Kaoru Fujioka." He led go of her hand as she walked besides Kiara-Chan.

"So, you're Haru-Chan's Big Bro? Nice to meet you, I'm Tamaki Souh, this here is Takumi Kyomasa." Tamaki said as he walked over to Kaoru and shook hands, same did Takumi as he said 'nice to meet you'.

"Hey, I'm Chun Imai and this is my girl-friend Kiara Tsumiya, nice to meet you." Chun-Kun and Kiara both said 'nice to meet you' causing them both to blush a bit, which on the other hand caused Aisawa to laugh a bit of course without anyone hearing or noticing.

"Okay, so only two can go at a time, so I'll go with whoever stays last." Kaoru said as he pointed towards the door.

"Alright, Taku-Kun and Tama-Kun can go first, Chun-Kun and I will go second and Nunna-Chan can go last with Kaoru-Kun. Is that okay with all?" Kiara had noticed right off the bat that Nunna-Chan was interested in Kaoru; it was Love at First Sight.

The rest of the gang noticed as Kiara gave them a 'look' to agree. "Yeah, we're cool." Tamaki said for them all. "Alright, so may we go in?" Tamaki questioned in respect

"Of course, of course, go right ahead." Mr. Fujioka said with a smile _(A/n; You know what guys, I just noticed something, I know I PROMISED I was gonna tell you all what had happened 10-years ago in this chapter, but it seems I got too carried away with Haruhi forgetting her memory and everyone trying to help her recover it. So next chapter for sure! I'll make Haruhi remember or whatever in this chapter and make the next chapter start with the 10-years ago thing. Gomen, Mina. By the way, its 4:02 in the morning and I will not stop until I finish this chapter, I'm already on page 6 on my Microsoft Word and I do as many pages as possible until this chapter is completely finished. )_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamaki and Takumi walked into the room and walked directly towards Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, how are you doing? So, I heard the bad news, you seemed to have lost your memory, which in truth is bad for Tamaki." Takumi said as soon as he got close enough to Haruhi.

"Shut up, man! How is it bad for me?" Tamaki questioned, his reaction caused both Takumi and Haruhi to laugh.

"So you must be Tamaki and you are?" Haruhi questioned as she pointed at Takumi.

"Ah yeah, can't even remember our names… I'm Takumi Kyomasa. We're in the same class and I guess like your best friends." Takumi smiled at Haruhi, but in truth he felt sad that she couldn't remember them. 'Damn, if I feel this way because she doesn't remember me, I wonder how Tamaki must feel since its so obvious he likes her?' Takumi thought as he looked at Tamaki's face in search of an answer.

"Haru-Chan, I'm Tamaki Souh. When you first walked into the classroom there weren't many people since all the girls were outside greeting Hitachiin-Sensei and most of the guys were playing Soccer or some other sport. Uhm, since Niwa-Sensei didn't know what desks were available she asked for you to sit on the side… So, I helped you get a chair and placed it on the side of the room for you. After everyone walked in, Niwa-Sensei saw that the desk besides mine was empty so that's where you sit now. We became friends right away, and then I introduced you to the whole gang…"

'Wow, Tamaki really wants her to remember… Seems he's feeling worst than I am.'

She started to laugh out of nowhere causing Takumi and Tamaki to jump in surprise, then sighed before speaking "You're so weird, Tama-Kun. Takumi, you spoke without being spoken to first. Hey where are Chun-Kun, Kiara-Chan and Nunna-Chan?"

"You remembered us! You remembered us! Takumi, she remembered us! Hahaha, I'm so happy… So that means you remember my confession?" Both Haruhi and Tamaki blushed at that last questioned.

"Uuh, what confession… Aah, wait I get it now, so you left the classroom, faking to be sick in order to confess to Haruhi, am I wrong?" Takumi had a weird mischievous smile on that caused Haruhi and Tamaki Goosebumps.

"Taku-Kun, please don't tell anyone about it, please." Haruhi said in a sweet and cute tone as she pleaded Takumi to keep it a secret.

"… Fine, if it's you who's asking my silence I won't say a thing. I'm just glad you remembered us."

"About that, who's Hitachiin-Sensei, I remembered Niwa-Sensei; she's the homeroom and Japanese Lit teacher, right? Although I don't remember having taken her class today…"

"Haru-Chan, you don't remember Hikaru Hitachiin-Sensei?" Tamaki questioned in disbelieve.

"Hikaru… So he's a teacher? He was here when I woke up, and Kaoru said that he could help me remember a lot more things, but I truly don't remember ever meeting him."

"I think you should talk to him… He's a really cool teacher Haruhi. I don't know what your relationship with him might be, but it seems you two get along well." Tamaki said as he pushed Takumi out the room. "Alright its time for the next group, by the way, don't mention Hitachiin-Sensei to the others, okay, it's best for you not to." They left the room and the other group walked in, but not before Tamaki asked Takumi to also be quiet about Hitachiin-Sensei.

"Haru-Chan, you remember us now?" Kiara-Chan said as she walked in with Chun-Kun.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, but I've never seen you two in my life…"

"What, but Tamaki and Takumi said that you had regained your memory…" Chun-Kun added

"Just Kidding! Guys of course I remember you all. Tama-Kun helped me remember. Hey, where's Nunna-Chan?"

"Oh since we can only come in by two's she stayed until last, Kaoru offered to come in with her." Kiara-Chan winked at Haruhi and that told her everything.

"You're kidding me, Love at First Sight?" Haruhi questioned right away

"Wow, how'd she know that by just a wink?" Chun-Kun questioned with amazement.

"Yeah, Love at First Sight… and Chun-Kun it's called a Girl's Intuition." Both Haruhi and Kiara laughed at Chun's confused expression. They kept on talking, joking around and laughing.

Finally it was Nunna-Chan's turn, and she was going in with Kaoru which made her a bit nervous.

"Haru-Chan, how are you? I was worried when I found out you were at the hospital." Nunna-Chan started to cry as she laid her head on Haruhi's abdomen.

"There, there, don't cry, I'm fine, really, it's just a minor memory lost, not big deal, I remember you all, don't I? By the way, who told you guys I was in the hospital?" Haruhi patted Nunna-Chan's head to calmed her down and stop her from crying.

"Uhm… ah it was Hitachiin-Sensei. He said that he needed a favor from all of us and when we heard it was about you, we didn't hesitate to accept."

'Him again… even though I don't know who he is, he seems to be in everyone's conversation.'

"Haru-Chan, do you remember about what's happening on Saturday?" Nunna-Chan questioned as she had stopped crying

"Of course I do, you guy are showing me your… most precious memories." That last part she said it in somewhat a whispered, it was slow and low. 'Most precious… memories…'

Tears started to flow down Haruhi's eyes as she started to finally remember everything about everyone, including… including… "Hika-ru… Nunna-Chan I'm sorry, I just remembered everything, please can you step outside, Kaoru you stay…" As soon as Nunnalie had walked out the room more tears started to fall down. "Kaoru, call Hikaru, please, tell him to come… Please…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Chapter 18!!**_

_WooHoo, there, Chapter 18 is FINISHED, meaning, here COMES what you guys have all been waiting for!! Damn, I wanna scream AGAIN!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I can't do it for reals, its 4:50 in the morning, and I'm gonna continue on to Chapter 19 to write about what happened 10-years ago. I won't allow all of you to wait any longer. YEAH!! _


	19. Chapter 19:From Sleeping Mode to Reality

_**Chapter 19; From Sleeping Mode to Reality **_

_**06/13/09**_

"_By the way honey, someone else wants to see you. Hikaru come here."  
I walked towards them, Haruhi looking at me with confusing. I stood besides Mr. Fujioka as I took a deep breath, and then spoke up. "Haruhi, how are you feeling? Do you remember what happened to you?" I said in a gentle and tender tone, but she would only stare at me with confusion.  
Finally she opened her mouth, but the words she said, pained me once more "Who… who is he, dad?" I felt a thousand daggers piercing through my heart as the tears that I had promised myself were not gonna come out finally found their way out of my body. I turned around, not allowing her to see this face, taking a deep breath I said to Mr. Fujioka "It be best if I wait at home… I don't want to feel the same pain twice. I'll act as if it did not happen again, please don't let it end like this again." I walked out the room, covering my face with my arm as I walked pass Kaoru and Aisawa.  
"Yo' cous' what happened?" I heard Aisawa say but that didn't stop me, I just kept on walking. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Hikaru's P.O.V-**_

I drove on the car, even faster than I had when I was driving towards the Hospital, I didn't care if I was in an accident or whatever. 'If I die now, if I do die, she won't care; she doesn't even know who I am!' The tears, they wouldn't stop 'Damn, Hikaru be a man, don't cry!' I stepped on the accelerator all the way, driving home, all I wanted to do was go home and sleep it off.

I reached home and walked directly to my room. "What should I do?" I walked over to my desk, taking out a folder. Inside that folder were the phone numbers of every student in my class. I dialed Souh-Kun's and Kiara-Chan's numbers as I asked both of them to gather their little group and head to the hospital, entering through emergencies. I semi-explained to them what was going on, I also dialed the hospital's number, so that my students wouldn't have any problems going in to see Haruhi.

I walked over to my bed once everything was done, closed my eyes and just wished to fall asleep as soon as possible and when I was awaken to have some good news to hear. _(A/n; Uhm, guess what everyone, it's finally here, the time you've all been waiting for… AAAHHH! ~Sigh~ please let this chapter be a success. Damn now I'm nervous, what if what I write is no good, then I've disappointed all of you that have been waiting for this… OK, I should take a deep breath and just type what I already have written down, please everyone, please enjoy. By the way, its 5:10am, so after this, I'm going to sleep.) _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Sleeping Mode... More like Weird Mode.-**_

Haruhi's mom died when Haruhi was only seven-years old… She couldn't take the fact that she no longer had a mom, Haruhi was completely devastated, and she wouldn't eat, sleep or talk… At that time all Haruhi could think of was reuniting with her mom, so she tried to commit suicide. _(A/n; Okay that was like a little intro or whatever it's called, alright time for some action)_

_-Mrs. Fujioka's Funeral-_

"_**Mr. Fujioka, I think it be best if we took our kids to the cabin up the hills in order to clear their minds from all of this, especially Haruhi."**_ Mrs. Hitachiin said as she placed her hand on Mr. Fujioka's shoulder. _**"You and I know very well that your wife was like a second mother to my kids, Hikaru and Kaoru and I will always be in her debt for that. That is why I am offering to take our kids to a far place from where she died." **_

Mrs. Fujioka was a friend of everyone, she was important to everyone around her, she was kind and gentle, yet firm and strict, she was the perfect woman and everyone adored her dearly.

"_**You're probably right, in order to help them clear their minds we need to get them away from here, as far as possible and the cabin up the hills is a perfect place for that."**_ Mr. Fujioka replied with a weak smile on his face. Yes everyone in town knew that he was an indecisive man that he liked both genders, but in a way they were wrong, she liked all men, but she only LOVED ONE woman and that was Haruhi's mom.

While the grown-ups where inside giving they're condolence to Mr. Fujioka the kids where outside trying to cheer Haruhi up.

"Haru-Chii, come on, you need to cheer up, your mommy wouldn't have liked for you to be sad. She loved you dearly; she would always want the best for you." Ka-Kun said as he tried to cheer her up.

"Baby-Doll come on, smile at least a little for us. We care too much about you to let you dig a whole on your own and live there your entire life." Aisawa-Kun too tried cheering her up by calling Haruhi by her favorite nickname.

Yet, all those sweet words that were supposed to make her smile only caused her to cry.

"Haruhi, please don't cry, you know how much I hate to see you cry, please, come on, I'll buy you whatever you want, whatever, whatever, whatever you want. Please Baby-Doll, don't cry." But she wouldn't stop her crying, even when Hika-Kun was the one calling her Baby-Doll, she wouldn't stop her weeping.

No matter what all three little boys did, the youngest child wouldn't stop crying, in the end all three boys gave in and started crying themselves. All four cries could be heard all the way inside which caused Aisawa's parents, Kaoru's and Hikaru's parents and Haruhi's dad to run outside in order to calm them down, but this only made it worst for Haruhi.

Seeing how her friends all still had their mommies caring for them made her want her mommy too. "I WANT MY MOMMY! BRING MY MOMMY BACK! PLEASE, BRING HER BACK, I WANT HER BACK!" The yelling for her mom, made the voice to cry even more, they all cared a lot about Haruhi's mommy, because she was a second mommy to all three boys. She took care of them, whenever they got hurt, she would clean their wounds, whenever they were hungry she would bake them delicious foods and give them a sweet treat, whenever there was nothing to do, she would make up a game for them. She was like their Guardian-Angel and now she was gone. She had flown back to Heaven.

The very next day, all four kids were taking to the cabin up the hills. Even though the boys were already a bit calmed down that didn't quite change the fact that Haruhi wouldn't eat anything, she wouldn't sleep because she would be crying all night and she wouldn't speak to anyone unless she was asking for her mommy back.

No one knew what to do anymore, she was the most affected child and no one knew what to do!

The weeks passed by and everyone still tried their hardest to cheer her up, thankfully she didn't cry as much, which meant she slept somewhat well, since some nights she would wake up screaming and crying her eyes out.

"Guys what are we gonna do, we've tried everything to cheer her up, but nothing we do works. Our Precious Baby-Doll is no longer alive. Her cheerful soul has been taken from her body; all that is left is just an empty mold." Aisawa said and the other two little boys agreed.

"You're right, and it's close to her birthday too. Her birthday is next week, she'll get even more depress since Mommy-Fujioka will not be there to wish Haruhi a Happy Birthday." Kaoru said with a depress look on his face.

"To think that she'll spend her eighth birthday still inside the darkness… we need to think of something and fast! We can't let that happen to someone so precious to us, right Hikaru?"

"Yo' you guys, look at that… where do you think she's heading to?" Hikaru questioned as she pointed to the walking zombie heading towards the woods. "Come on guys, we can't let her be by herself, lets follow her."

All three walked quietly and far enough from Haruhi in order to not be seen or heard. They finally reached their destination; it was at the peek of one of the steepest hills and at the bottom a river with a current that will most definitely kill you.

"Don't tell me she's gonna… Don't Haruhi!" Haruhi did it, she jumped, Kaoru going in after her.

"Haruhi… Kaoru! Aisawa go get help, I'm going after them!" Hikaru jumped as well, as Aisawa ran for help.

The current was way too strong, Haruhi lost conscious right away… Kaoru trying to keep her head above the water lost sight of where he was getting directed to by the currents, he hit his head on a mountain of rocks becoming unconscious himself. Hikaru, being the oldest and strongest tried his best to keep them all alive while still being pulled, pushed and being made-puppets-of by the strong currents.

"Come on guys, please don't give up on me, I'm gonna get you two out of here, I promise. Momma-Fujioka, please it is at a time like this when we all need you the most, please help me get us all to safety." Hikaru managed to get them all back to shore, but as soon as he did, he too lost conscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Where… where am I?"**_ Hikaru questioned as soon as he came through.

"_**You're at the hospital, Hikaru-Kun."**_ One of the nurses said as she checked his vital signs, any sign of injury and whatnot.

"_**Where are Haruhi and Kaoru? Where are they?!"**_

"_**Don't worry, Hikaru-Kun, they're both fine, they still have not woken up, you were the first. Now sit up so I can check if you're injured in any other form."**_

"_**Don't worry about ME! I need to see THEM! TAKE me to them."**_ The nurse did as told, it seemed if she didn't she wouldn't be able to be left alone.

"_**Alright Hikaru-Kun, I'll ask for them to be taken to the same room so you can see both of them. It seems that you are well recovered so it won't be a problem if you stayed with them until they wake up." **_

Hikaru was taken to their room after an hour or so. 'They're both still unconscious…' He thought as he leaned on Haruhi's bed, resting his head besides her hand. "Please wake up soon… please."

Kaoru woke up after a couple of days… "Kaoru… Kaoru how are you feeling? Are you okay, does anything hurt? Please Little Brother, answer me."

"Little Brother, whose little brother am I? Who… who are you?" Hikaru couldn't believe what he had just heard, why was Kaoru saying such things, why?!

He walked out the room, demanding to speak with a Doctor, whoever was in charge of Kaoru.

"_**Hikaru-Kun, what's the matter, what's all this commotion about?" **_

"_**Kaoru… he has woken up… but… but he doesn't know who I am... WHY CAN'T KAORU REMEMBER ME? WHY!"**_ Hikaru wouldn't let his tears fall, not when he was the one taking care of Haruhi and Kaoru. He was gonna act mature, he was gonna be the adult here, no more crying like a baby, no more!

"_**Hikaru-Kun, please calm down, I'll check Kaoru now that he has awakened. Please I think it be best if you stay out here."**_ The Doctor walked into the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Hikaru waiting outside.

The Doctor finally exited the room and Hikaru didn't waist a second to ask about his brother. _**"Doctor, what's wrong, why couldn't he remember me?"**_

"_**I'm sorry Hikaru-Kun, it seems the problem is internal, when his head was hit with the mountain of rocks, it caused some severe cerebral damage, causing his memory to disappear. I still can't tell if it's all his memory or just part of it that has been erased, I'm gonna have to take some tests."**_

"_**Doctor, but will he remember me?" **_Hikaru couldn't take it, he was loosing his brother.

"_**I'm not quite sure yet, Hikaru-Kun. Maybe as time passes by he'll remember a few parts of his past… but it is not a 100% possibility. I'm sorry, Hikaru."**_

"_**Doctor, can I… can I still be with him?" **_Even if Kaoru couldn't remember him, at least he wanted to spend some time together with him, until Haruhi awakened.

"_**Of course you can… Make this days as memorable as ever."**_ The Doctor left murmuring something about, _**'what kinda parents leave their child to hear such news…'**_ or something like that.

Hikaru walked back into the room… "Hey, you're back." Kaoru said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, sorry for scaring you just right now. I was just surprise that you had woken up. Uhm, I actually work here at the hospital, I'm a helper when it come to young kids like you and this girl."

"Uh, who's that? Why is she here?" Kaoru questioned a bit interested at the little girl on the bed besides his. Their beds were separated by a small cabinet.

"Who is she… well; when she wakes up I'll tell you who she is, okay?"

"Alright, but you promised." As the days passed they became friends, and then one day, Haruhi came through, unfortunately for Hikaru, she, too had lost her memory.

"_**Why… why am I loosing everything I've ever cared for?! First Momma-Fujioka, second Kaoru and third my most precious girl, Haruhi! Doctor, why?!" **_

"_**Hikaru-Kun, Haruhi's mind was only trying to forget about an undesired event, such as her mother's death and her attempted at committing suicide… in the process she her mind ended up erasing other parts of her memory as well. It is something that cannot be controlled, Hikaru-Kun."**_

The first two days Hikaru, being only twelve-years old, didn't exactly knew how to handle it, didn't know what to do about it. The two most precious people in his life couldn't remember him, not even a tiny bit. The third day, Hikaru went back to the Hospital with a solution already in mind.

"Yo' Hikaru, why did you disappear all of a sudden?" Kaoru questioned as soon as Hikaru walked into the room.

"Kaoru, remember our promise? Remember how I told you that I would tell you who she was when she woke up?" Hikaru pointed at the girl who was jus looking at them in confusion.

"Yeah, I had forgotten about that… So, who is she?"

"Before I tell you, I need for both of you to promise me something as well…"

"What's that?" Both Haruhi and Kaoru questioned in unison

"Once I tell you who both of you are, I'm gonna walk out of this room and disappear from both of your life's. What I want for the both of you to promise is that, no matter what happens, both of you will forget ever meeting me. Both of you will forget I ever existed in your memories. Can you please promise me that?"

"What are you talking about, how can we do that?" Haruhi questioned still confused about everything.

"Just do it, please, its best for all three!" Hikaru semi-yelled

"Fine… I promise." Kaoru said as he looked the opposite direction.

"Uhm… okay, I promise." Haruhi too agreed.

"Okay, both of you are really good kids. Now, I'll tell you who you guys are… Your name is Haruhi Fujioka; your mommy became an Angle and is now in Heaven, looking at you, taking care of you from above. You… you are Kaoru… Kaoru Fujioka, you are this girl's older brother. You will take good care of her, protect her with your life, she WILL mean the World to you." And with that finally said Hikaru disappeared from their lives.

He went back home after that and told both his mother and father what he had just done and how it was best for Kaoru to forget about all this. Hikaru decided that until he could become a man that could take over the Family's name and be a man of Honor, a man that could finally and truly take care of the most precious people in the world to him, that it would be best for both Haruhi and Kaoru to leave Tokyo and live in America with the care of Haruhi's father, Mr. Fujioka. _(A/n; OMg, part of what I wrote actually made me cry… Yes I cried over something that I wrote myself. Maybe because I had the mental image in my mind while I was typing down this chapter… or maybe because I understand exactly what I'm writing about. Damn if you guys didn't feel much while reading this than it means one of two, either it was a really suckish chapter or I absolutely don't know how to put emotions onto paper. Argh, man I suck!)_

_**-Sleeping Mode... More like Weird Mode… End-**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sudden ringing finally woke me up… 'Aah why did I have to dream of that, again?' I thought as I grabbed my phone from the side table. "Hello, Hikaru Hitachiin speaking."

"Hikaru, it's Aisawa, she remembers! SHE REMEMBERS EVERYTHING, PAST AND PRESENT!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End of Chapter 19!!**_

_So, how was this chapter? Did you like how both Kaoru and Haruhi ended up losing their memory? Well it also seems that she has remembered everything herself… So will the story end already? Well… I DON'T THINK SO!! Remember, Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai have not yet come out and Kyoya too. Also what about the bet Tamaki and Takeuchi-Sensei made? Well I think this story WILL come to an end, BUT I'll start another one, but with a different title, continuing the story. Ok… Chapter 20 will be the last for this story. I think. Maybe… I don't know. Maybe it'll turn to 21… I don't know, but this story IS coming to an end. OK._

_KEEP ON READING!!!!_

_By the way, I stayed up all night writing four chapters in a row… it is now 7:25am, and I'm finally going to sleep. I hope my mom doesn't get pissed off. TeeHee. _


	20. Chapter 20:No More Secrets, No More Lies

_**Chapter 20; No More Secrets, No More Lies.**_

_**06/17/09**_

**_"Oh. my. god! I can't tell if I love you (because you're such a great artist) or if I hate you (because you reminded me of things I hated). BLARGH! I felt really touched to see how you had put in everyone's emotion in this story, it was indeed AMAZING. I love the story so far and I have a feeling I'll love it untill the very end. Just so you know, your writing doesn't suck, it actually made me cry not only because I knew it reminded me of my past- but because I knew I'd still be able to cry without knowing how it felt, because it sounded that sad. You're just that amazing, you know?" _**I wanted to add this comment up, because (no offense to everyone else) it was one of the best comments that I had ever read. It was an Unsigned User who posted this comment and I would really like to Thank that Person for reading my Story. I was so Happy and Greatful that My Story was able to cause such emotions and that This User was able to identify the emotions in the story with her/his emotions. (Sorry, I dont know if you're a guy or girl) Thank you so Much for reading my Story, and Thanks Everyone Else too!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I sudden ringing finally woke me up… 'Aah why did I have to dream of that, again?' I thought as I grabbed my phone from the side table. "Hello, Hikaru Hitachiin speaking."  
"Hikaru, it's Aisawa, she remembers! SHE REMEMBERS EVERYTHING, PAST AND PRESENT!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Hikaru's P.O.V-**_

I rushed to the Hospital once more and while driving, two things were spinning inside my mind. The first one was about Haruhi and what her reaction would be towards her past. The second was about Aisawa's brand new car and how he was gonna need to go have its engine checked.

I fast walked through the emergency's doors and towards Haruhi's direction. "So, she remembers?" I questioned Aisawa as soon as I reached everyone.

"Yeah man, she's been calling out for you all this time. Uhm, she wants to have a word with us…" Aisawa said as he pushed me right into the room.

Just as soon as Haruhi saw both of us walking in, she crawled towards the bed's edge. Her eyes meeting mine right away, they were sparkling and her smile was as beautiful as never before. I could right off the bat tell that she was anxious to see us.

"Uhm, hey Haruhi… so Aisawa already informed me about your memory recover, even the one from your… errh, our past…" I hesitated to speak; I didn't quite know what to say. As I spoke up all my words came out in pure stutters.

She patiently sat at the foot of the bed "Yeah, as first I couldn't believe it myself; all of it was hard for me to take…" She let out a small breath as she turned her gaze down to the floor. "Everything seemed so, unreal; my mother's death, my almost suicide, you saving Kaoru and me…" she paused for a second, returning her gaze back to me "But one thing that I truly could not believe was how you risked your own happiness in order to make mine and Kaoru's possible… you lied to us that day at the hospital, making us belief that Kaoru and I were actually related and then disappeared from our life's as you made us promise to forget all about you. You lied to us in order to protect us…" Tears formed in her eyes, as she just looked straight at mine.

"Haru-hi…" as soon as I spoke her name, se threw herself at me and let her tears fall down her eyes freely.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Hey, hey come now, why are you apologizing under so much weeping?" I questioned with a gentle voice as I started to pat the back of her head. I looked over at Aisawa and by the expression he had on his face I could tell that he felt like a third wheel. I simply smiled at him and he knew just exactly what it meant.

"Yo' guys, I forgot I needed to talk with Mr. Fujioka about and important matter. I'll be outside this doors if either one of you needs anything." He winked at me as he went out the doors.

"Now Haruhi, will you answer me? Why are you apologizing, for what?" I questioned once again, gently pushing her away from me in order to see her beautiful brown eyes. I smiled, wiping away her tears; I sat next to her, pulling her in my arms.

"Hikaru, tell me the truth… have you been suffering all this time?" She grabbed onto my shirt, tightly clinging onto it.

"… You really want the truth?" I asked half jokingly, half serious. I knew in an instance that she wasn't gonna let me get off the subject with a mere joke.

"Of course I want the Truth!" She said as she looked up at me, tears forming once more in her eyes, she covered her face as she also covered her sobs.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you everything! I'm sorry, I didn't intend on making you cry…" I could hear her laughter under her hands, looking me in the eyes with a huge smile she finally said

"It seems my tears still work against you, even after so many years." I held her tighter in my arms as she spoke of a once lost memory.

"I've been suffering, all this past years without you, without Kaoru. Letting both of you go was far most the hardest thing I could have ever done… letting go of my younger brother pained me but what ended up destroying my heart completely was loosing my most precious girl, you." That last part made Haruhi blush to the extreme.

"Hika-Kun… I… I never got to… thank you…"

"For what?" I had to admit, her calling me 'Hika-Kun' really caught me by surprise.

"For… for saving my life." She wrapped her arms around my waist, digging her face on my neck, holding me tightly. I did the same, holding her in a protective embrace.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to thank me, I'll do it a thousand times if it meant keeping you by my side every time."

"Hika-Kun, I'm back…" were the last words she said, as she finally dozed off.

"Welcome back, My Precious Girl." I whispered in her ear, laying her down gently on the bed, covering her up. I kissed her forehead before leaving her to rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked out the room and to my surprise, the five- trouble makers had already left, Kaoru was gone too. "Hey Aisawa, where is Souh-Kun and the others?"

"They all went outside with Kaoru; they seem to be getting along well. It actually makes me feel lonely and sad that MY Kaoru-Kun has left me…"

"Aisawa quit it with the drama, will ya'? He doesn't remember you, so don't act all jealous about it."

"Yo', I'm NOT jealous; it's just that I miss My Precious Little Cousin. Besides, all those punks are doing is trying to hook-up Kaoru with that Nunnalie girl, which now that I think about it, she's pretty cute. Heck, that Kaoru better hook-up with that girl!" Aisawa had a flame in his eyes, which could only mean if my students didn't succeed in making Kaoru fall for Saitou-Chan, he most definitely will. _(A/n; O-K, I want to add something that maybe more than a couple of you are thinking… Just because one of the Characters has the same name as My Username, doesn't mean that I'm referring to myself. I'm actually not a big fan of Kaoru's, I mean he's pretty cool and sweet but I'm more of a bad boy fan, Like Hikaru. )_

"You're weird, you know that." I said as I patted his shoulder, giving him an 'I'm here for you' look.

"Shut up, man! What are you doing out here anyways, aren't you supposed to be with Haruhi?"

"She ended up falling asleep after making a few things clear between us. I guess she couldn't hold her sleep any longer." I said with a smile as I recalled how she held tightly onto me.

"With that smile I can tell that something good happened, am I right, or am I right?"

"Aisawa, seriously man, do you need to see a doctor or what? You seem way too hyper today." I looked around once more and realized that another person was also missing. "Yo' where is Mr. Fujioka?" I questioned, taking a seat on a nearby couch.

"He went back home to rest. Now that Hikaru was able to be by Haruhi's side without anymore hidden secrets, he felt calmed enough to go home and wait for our return. Well that's what he said."

"Is that so?" Aisawa sat besides me, giving me a confused expression. 'No more hidden secrets… but what about the fact that Haruhi and I are engaged? What about Kaoru? He is the only part missing for the puzzle to be complete.' I thought as I gave my cousin a smile, by as if my thought had become a wish granted true, Kaoru appeared out of the blue, holding me by my collar and giving me a huge punch on the face.

"Aah, Kaoru what the hell, what's your deal?" I questioned as I checked if my nose was either broken or bleeding, thankfully it wasn't but my lower lip was, and both.

"Don't you freaking act dumb with me, you know what the deal is! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me the minute, no the second I woke up that you were MY OLDER BROTHER?!" He grabbed my by my shirt again "Hikaru-Niisan, why did you lie to both Haruhi and Me? You disappeared from our lives! Tell me why?!"

"Kaoru, you… you remember?" I was shocked by both the physical and mental punch.

"Of course I remember this… this is the same Hospital. It made me remember everything, about Mommy-Fujioka, the suicide incident and the promise you made Haruhi and Me keep." He pushed me away, tears began to form in Kaoru's eye, but I was damn sure that he wasn't gonna let a single drop be shed. "Why didn't you tell us the truth? Instead you lied and no matter how hard we tried not to forget about you, Haruhi and I still ended up doing so. Hikaru-Niisan, why'd you let us go?"

"I… I was only trying to… I was trying to protect you two…"

"Protect us from what?!"

"From all the pain and suffering I've been going through all this time! I was afraid that if both of you were to remember the incident at such a young ages, that it would cause you both some sort of mental trauma. Kaoru, I brought you two back to Japan in order to help both of you remember your past little by little… yet it seems that both of you chose today to bring all your memories back." I cleaned my blood with my shirt as Aisawa had gone to get a nurse.

"I always hated that about you, Hikaru-Niisan…" Kaoru slowly walked towards me

"What…?" I asked as I didn't quite understand what he meant.

"You were always thinking about others before yourself… No matter how much pain you brought to yourself, you were always protecting others." He said as he finally gave me a hug which I absolutely did not expect. "Hikaru-Niisan, now that I know that Haru-Chii is not my sister, I will try my best to win over her heart, after all she and I do live together." He said to me, releasing me as Aisawa arrived with the nurse.

"Alright little brother let the best man win." The nurse began to cleanse my broken lip once Kaoru had walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Normal P.O.V-**_

"Kaoru, so you're back right? Meaning that you remember your dear cousin, right? Remember me, remember me?" Aisawa questioned all hyper and jumpy, but that was just his way of being happy.

"Yo' Hikaru-Niisan, who's this weirdo?" Kaoru, of course, said jokingly making the hyper, jumpy and happy Aisawa depress and gloomy, kneeling down in the corner facing the wall.

"My Precious Little Kaoru-Kun doesn't remember me… Why does this only happen to me? I feel lonely…"

"Hey come on, of course I remember you! Seriously, how can I not? You're my cousin but most importantly your one of my best friends."

"Yeah, I knew that My Precious Little Kaoru-Kun wouldn't forget about me! It's called the power of love!" Aisawa cheerfully said as he threw himself at Kaoru, wrapping his arms around Kaoru's neck.

"Alright, alright Aisawa I get it, you've missed me, now get off of me, seriously. Aah, can someone please get THIS FREAK OFF ME?!" Kaoru yelled out as he tried to free himself from his cousin's embrace.

"Hey you two, enough with the male bonding, don't forget we're still in a Hospital. Both of you can do as you please once you're back home." Hikaru said once the nurse had finished patching him up.

"Haha, don't be jealous Hikaru, you know you're always be my number two and Kaoru my number three." Aisawa said, releasing his little cousin.

"Don't flatter yourself Aisawa, now that Kaoru has regained his memory you can mess with him all you want. It will be like taking a freaking vacation from you… wait, who's your number one?"

"Haruhi, who else could take her place, she's my Precious Baby Doll." Aisawa said all cheerful and with dreamy eyes.

"O-kay, he has completely lost it. By the way, Kaoru, where's Souh-Kun and the other twerps? I thought they where with you."

"They where… I took them to the bus-stop so that they could all go home."

"Yo' cous' don't ya' think that Little Nunnalie-Chan is really cute?" Aisawa questioned Kaoru while elbowing him a little.

"Is she? I didn't notice." Kaoru said without care to the subject

"Aah, you're so slow…" Aisawa said to himself

"Kaoru, Aisawa I suggest both of you go back home, Haruhi wont be out of the Hospital till tomorrow and we cannot all stay here. Besides, Mom and Dad need to know that you have recovered your memory, Kaoru. You guys can catch up on old times and such…"

"Why should I leave Haruhi to you?" Kaoru rapidly questioned "Hikaru-Niisan, I don't plan on returning to the main house, I'm staying where I am right now, where I know I belong the best, and that's with my Dad… with Haruhi's Dad. Yeah we might not be actually related, but he's been my Dad for about ten years. You and your family abandoned us, remember, so what makes you think that Haruhi and I will just go back to how things used to be back then? Yeah, you said it was for our own good but…"

"Okay, so we'll leave Haru-Chan to you." Aisawa interrupted, covering Kaoru's mouth before he could say something that he would regret later on, Aisawa semi-dragged Kaoru out of the Hospital, still keeping his hand over Kaoru's mouth.

"I abandoned you guys, uh… Haruhi, do you also feel the same way? Can you also not go back to how we all used to be?" Hikaru questioned himself, walking back into Haruhi's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-The Next Day… Haruhi's P.O.V-**_

I woke up, looking around I smile to myself as I recalled all that had happened yesterday.

"What are you so cheery about, this early in the morning?" A male's voice said from my side, I turned only to smile even more.

"The fact that I'm engaged to my childhood friend, whom is also my first love, is the only cause of my cheerfulness this early in the morning." I said as he helped me sit up.

"You're so cheesy." Hika-Kun said as he still held onto me.

"Yeah, but you still love me." I replied with a sweet smile

"Wont deny what we both know is true." I looked up at him, as he gently kissed my forehead causing my eyes to close in the process. "It's time to go home, MY Precious Baby Doll."

"Yeah, I'd like that." We shared a long-passionate kiss, one that both of us had been longing for. _(A/n; An all Germy Kiss would be more likely… if you understand what I mean, if you don't I'll explain… Barely waking up, meaning no tooth brushing, O-K. By the way, guess what's next, something you most definitely DID NOT expect… )_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Fin!!**_

_It's… ALL OVER!! This story is finally over!! Okay maybe not completely over, there's still a part two, which I already started. _

_O-K, so before I keep on going let me explain a few things, I actually started writing this story on the 13__th__ and finished it on the 17__th__, but I ended up getting sick, (fever, muscle aches, sore throat, etc.) and I couldn't type it out. So finally today, I felt better (today's the 21__st__, Father's Day…But I'll Update this one tomorrow.) so I decided to type it out. Also, today is when I barely started writing down the next story, part two, so I'll probably update it the day after tomorrow. O-K that's all for this._

_Alright, Honey-Senpai (Different people write his nickname differently, Hani-Senpai, Hunny-Senpai, etc), Mori-Senpai and Kyoya will appear in the story I already know how but I still haven't written that down on paper. _

_Another thing I Don't Know what I'll name my Second Part, since its gonna revolve mostly on 'The Month' that Souh-Kun has to make Fujioka-Chan into a Top Student, I guess the title needs to be something compared to that. I'll think harder. _

_Okay, well with no further info, I will say Sayonara, for Now. _


	21. Author's Note, Please Read!

_**06/22/09**_

This is a quick Author's Note.

First of all I wanna THANK ALL OF MY READERS for commenting and supporting me. "What Sort of Secrets You'll Find in Japan?" is finally over, BUT it will be continued.

That's were the Second things comes up, "One Month, Three Decisions" is up… well at least Chapter One is . This story continues the first, it will revolve on the Month Haruhi has to become one of The Top Students at her new school, with the help of all her friends but mostly with the help of Tamaki. The question now is will feelings be created between them, and what about Hikaru and Kaoru? You'll just have to wait and read.

Third, Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai and Kyoya will be appearing, of course… Will they be good guys or will they be bad? Who knows…? Oh wait I do. TeeHee

Uhm… there MIGHT be some Rated M or MA chapters, but I don't know for sure… I'm still thinking about it. Chapter one has a LITTLE bit of Lemon, but not to the extreme, its just a little part to spice things up. Right now my story is Rated T, but if I do decide on adding Mature Chapters I'll have to change that.

Ok… so _**Sweet smile06**_ you left me a comment asking about Haruhi's and Tamaki's 'Love'. I cannot tell you exactly what's going to happen, since I don't know myself BUT I can definitely tell you that it's not gone.

_**Hitsugaya07**_ that first line of your comment seemed to me that you felt disappointed with the ending. I'm ABSOLUTELY sorry if that's the case, but the story in truth is NOT over yet. Second part is all about "A Triangle with a Dot" .

To ALL My Readers, I wanna make something clear. The Story CONTINUES, I'm not over with it yet. The reason why I continued it with a Different Title was because I don't like having a story with more than 15 Chapters. "What Sort of Secrets You'll Find in Japan?" was already longer than that, besides starting a new story means that I can most easily integrate more characters.

Uhm… well I think that's all I wanted to say… Please Continue Reading "One Month, Three Decisions" and don't forget to comment. Every comment that I get from you guys is a 110% support for me to continue writing, no matter if I have to stay up all night in order to come up with good ideas.

See you all… For now.


End file.
